A Wicked Invasion
by Empress Oriana
Summary: Zim, Dib, and Gaz are finally in Hi Skool. But there's a new girl in town, and she's about to turn Zim's world upside down. Invader Zim will never be the same again. UPDATED! XD REVIEWS GALORE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Me again! I am back with a new topic for the moment, so I have to put 'Catnip' on hiatus for awhile. Yes, I may seem like a procrastinator, but I'm not. Had college paperwork to do, so hopefully I can sign up for the new term once it starts. Anyways, this is going to be an 'Invader Zim' fanfic staring my own character, Zora. Enjoy, for this time, it will be a 'T' rating. Reviews please!**

Zim mumbled under his breath as he wandered the hallways, looking for that big- headed idiot Dib.

"Cursed worm-baby! Why couldn't they just call my number to let me know we had to catch the bus earlier?"

He continued to fume as he walked further down. As he turned the corner of the hallway, he saw Dib and Gaz standing outside the doorway of Gaz's new class.

"Ah-ha! I found you, you incompetent dirt-children, for I am ZIM!" Dib looked over to see Zim pointing at them while laughing maniacally. Gaz, on the other hand, was too busy playing her Game Slave 5 to even notice him.

Zim walked over to his friends, seeing that they were not awed by his "amusing" entrance.

"You know, for a junior in Hi Skool, you're rather childish Zim. Just like my retard of a brother." spoke the purple haired gamer, who finally packed her portable way-of-life into her sack.

Dib merely shrugged away her insult and turned over to Zim, who was still fuming from her critique.

"Apparently, we have our class right next door to Gaz's. Also, we seem to have a new girl in our class too."

Zim snapped out of his angered state and turned his attention toward his human friends' comment.

"Has Tak returned? Is she back for another, how do you dirt-worms say, a can of butt whooping?"

Dib shook his head at the ex-invader, which made him slightly relieved.

"From what I heard-" Gaz quickly interrupted before her brother could finish, "Class is about to start, so I suggest you pinheads get inside your class and find out for yourselves." Gaz left into her class, leaving the two boys dumbstruck. "Does your sister know about this new girl?" Zim raised a brow at Dib, waiting for a response.

As the walked into the classroom and sat in their seats, Dib whispered to Zim "Yeah, Gaz and the new girl were actually friends since they were toddlers. She's really cute, but about as creepy as my sis." Zim was astounded by what he heard.

'So Gaz-human and this new girl are childhood friends? Why have I, Zim, not been aware of this earlier?' His thoughts were soon interrupted as the bell rang and everyone took their seats. The teacher, stood in front of the class, along with a very pretty looking girl.

Zim's eyes locked immediately on the girl that stood before him, with only one thought on his mind -

'I think my squiddly spooch just flipped!'

The girl that stood before him was – to his amazement – gorgeous. His contact lensed eyes wandered freely over the goddess before him. She had short red hair, and huge honey yellow eyes, with only one piercing visible on her left ear. She was tall, curvy and quite skinny, with creamy white skin. Her clothes share a close resemblance to Gaz's, although hers is more – pure. She wore a violet turtleneck with a black skull printed on the bottom left, leaving a gray streak across her waist. She wore a small, hot pink plaid skirt with small silver studs placed on the left, having black lines trailing all over. Her leggings were cut to the thigh, having a dull slate color to them, along with black knee-high boots with buckled straps on the back.

He woke from his trance as the teacher introduced her to the class. "This is Zora Ozbourne. She has moved from Salem and I hope you will all make her feel right at home." squawked the old geezer, pointing her to an empty seat that was right next to Zim.

Dib snorted out in laughter, only loud enough for Zim to hear. "What is so amusing to you, dirt-child?" He eyed his best friend with a suspicious look as Dib continued with his snickering. "Dude – bwahahaha – y-your face looked like as if you saw an Irken angel! You didn't take your eyes off her, not even once! Hahaha!"

Zim took a moment to absorb the informantion, and his face fell in shock. He did _not _look at a _human _as though he was, what was it, _love-struck_? Zim hissed at Dib to stop his laughter at once.

"You fool! I am not, as you say, crushing, on this dirt-girl! Stop your nonsense laughter at once!"

Dib slowly wiped away a tear, "I-I can't believe it, haha! YOU, the ex-invader ZIM, is falling for my little sister's best friend! Omigod, this is UNBELIEVABLE!" Zim scowled at him, and slumped in his chair. He couldn't possibly like this girl.. could he?

Out of nowhere, a hand was waving right in his face. "Hellooo? Are you home? Man, you really are Dib's friend." Zim looked over to see, in his surprise, that Zora was talking to him!

"Boy, and I thought Dib was an alien, but you are way out there. Did you hear what I just said?" Zim looked startled, thinking that she knew he was an alien!

That's when Dib suddenly snapped out of his self amusement and snatched Zim by the shoulder. "Dude, she does not know you're an alien. She uses that term on me ALL the time, so don't say anything stupid, okay?"

Zora stared at them in confusion, then looked away, 'Weirdos.'

Zim pulled himself back, and spoke, "Ahem, no, Zora-human. I did not hear what you just said. Explain yourself why you are talking to Zim and for what." Her eyes snapped over to him.

"O-okay. You really are weird. I was asking when skool is over, because Gaz invited me to her house. And... I was trying to introduce myself to you and ask you if you could introduce yourself to me as well." She blushed lightly at her last comment before raising herself to meet Zim's eyes.

Zim stared blankly for awhile as a light blush crept up on his countenance as well.

Dib couldn't help but break down in laughter. He thought to himself,'Boy, isn't this going to be entertaining. I can't wait to see what Zim will get himself into!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! I'm back and so is chapter 2 of 'A Wicked Invasion'! Note that I do not own 'Invader Zim', but Zora Ozbourne is mine to mold and do as I please! I might post fanart later on Deviant Art, so I'll keep you all posted on that as well. Now, on with the story!**

Zim walked out of class as soon as bell rang, only to go as far as past the corner of the hallway and waited for Dib to catch up.

"Zim, wait up! Where the hell are - ack!" Dib was pulled in by Zim, only to see the alien blush madly.

"DIB-STINK! WHO IS THAT GIRL?" Dib held a firm grip on his shirt collar, trying not to choke.

"I told you, Zim! She's a friend of my sisters', and she's obviously from Salem, and... oh, don't tell me!" Zim stared at Dib with curiosity. "and what?" Dib looked at Zim with an even bigger and goofier smile than before.

"You like her? Ha! Zim, you NEVER liked anyone else in all your years, let alone a girl!"

Zim blushed even more than ever. "Dude, you never asked about any kid, even new ones. The only people you had EVER concerned yourself with are me and Gaz."

Zim pondered over the statement for some time, until finally his face fell. "Oh shit!"

Dib looked at him with concern, probably one of the rarest times that he ever was concerned himself about the Irken. "What? What is it, Zim?"

Zim turned madly towards his human friend and screamed, "Dib-stink! There is no way I can like this human! She's- she's- revolting!"

"She's my friend, IDIOT." The boys jumped to find Gaz standing right behind them. "So, you have a crush on Zora?"

Zim straightened himself and merely responded, "No, of course not. She is, however, rather... _intriguing_." Gaz simply looked at him and nodded. "Well, I'm going to go see her right now. She's coming over Dib, so don't try to do anything stupid." Dib shrugged, "M-kay. It's not like I'm going to bother ya anyway."

"No, but HE might." She glared over at Zim, who gawked at this criticism. "And WHY, Gaz-human, would I go near that girl? HA! Preposterous! To think that I, Zim, would go near that cute girl!"

Dib couldn't hold it any longer, and broke down in laughter. "You are such a dork, Zim! BWAHAHAHA!" He started rolling all over the hall floor, causing some students to look over where they were at.

Gaz kicked her brother in the stomach, causing him to grunt in pain. "Idiots. If you're both going to be around, then at least try not to make such a huge commotion or be a distraction. It's been almost ten years since I saw Zora, and I'm not going to have my retarded brother and his stupid alien friend ruin MY first sleepover party with MY best friend!"

Gaz quickly turned heel and headed down the hall, which her next class was with Zora for the time being.

Dib got up, aching with pain in his abdomen. Zim looked over the pathetic human boy for some aid and comfort. "Well, what do you make of this now, Dib-stink?"

Dib adjusted his glasses, "Let's just say, that it's going to be a very long, and possibly _painful_ day."

Skool was finally over and now the weekend had just begun. Zim looked rather exhausted from all of the 'excitement' that he went through during the day, what with the introduction of Zora and his _pleasant_ lecture from Dib's sister. 'Not to mention the dissecting of a cow's stomach in anatomy.', Zim shuddered at the thought of that. How do humans get through that nasty stuff and manage to get jobs not pertaining to dissecting living or dead things?

Dib was too busy looking over his new digest of 'Paranormal Weekly', looking up the new gadgets and gizmos that were posted up. He knew his sister wouldn't be so happy as to having him and Zim lurking around inside the house, so he was able to arrange matters by camping outdoors in the tree-house in their backyard, making Zim sleep over as well.

"Dib-stink, why do you even insist that I come over to your filthy house, let alone _peep_ on Gaz and Zora-human?"

Dib sighed and placed his magazine away in his backpack. "Will you relax Zim? We're not peeping, we are merely... observing them."

"Which is the same thing as peeping! You filthy dirt-child! I would never stoop this low! Besides, what's the good of it, where's the enjoyment?"

Dib smirked at the ex-invader. "Hey, if you're lucky, you just might see her in her underwear."

Zim froze from walking as his countenance grew beet red with the thought creeping into his mind.

"Ahh, see? You dog, you. You do like Zora, otherwise, you wouldn't be looking as pathetic as you do now."

Zim jumped towards Dib, bringing him down to the ground attempting to gag him.

"O-okay! You win!" He let the human boy go, coughing in attempts to gather some air.

"Well, now we're here. So, ready for your sister to kick our asses?" Dib smirked while adjusting his glasses, "I dunno. Are you ready to get a good look on your new soon to be girlfriend?"

Zim bashed him in the back of the head, flushed with his antics of making him perverted.

"Dib-stink, you are truly a sad, strange big headed human."

"Gaz, are you sure they'll be fine outside in the yard?" Zora was pulling her hair up in a ponytail, watching the news on Gaz's TV in Gaz's room.

"Yep. Not like those two idiots have anything better to do." Gaz brought in two cans of something to drink: one was a soda for her, and the other was lemon ice tea for Zora. Apparently, Zora had a strong liking for tea more than she did for soft drinks, along with food tastes as well.

"So what's on the news so far? Any deaths, murders, or rapes?" Gaz slumped on the bean-bag chair next to her bed, handing Zora her drink.

"Nope. Although there was a robbery at the central bank, but the guy got arrested. Apparently, he wore a sock for a ski mask and was holding a Nintendo Zapper for a gun."

Gaz scoffed at the information. "What idiots. Thinking they're so smart, that they just bring whatever they find 'dangerous', and only make themselves into a joke. Life is not like elementary skool."

Zora sipped her tea in agreement, but soon jumped due to a loud racket coming from outside.

"What are they doing out there anyways? You sure they're fine out there, Gaz?" Zora turned to her purple haired friend in concern, who was glaring towards the window.

"Looks like there's going to be trouble. Well, I guess we will be having some fun of our own. Zora, let's go to my brother's room. I need help getting some things from there."

"Um, what kind of things are talking here, Gaz?"

Gaz grinned a devious grin. "The kind that makes idiots scream through the night."

Zim began to look anxious, wondering if the girls had heard the commotion coming from their hideout.

"Dib-stink, do you think those females heard that?"

Dib finished piecing his special binoculars together, shaking his head.

"Nah, they won't bother. My sis wouldn't suspect a thing." 'At least... I hope so.' Dib gulped at the thought of Gaz strangling the life out of him if they were ever caught peeping on them.

"Are you sure this is safe? What if they get hurt?"

Zora looked over Gaz's shoulder as she finished putting Dib's ectoplasmic bazooka together, lifting it up to aim out the window.

"Don't worry, Zora. This isn't going to hurt them... much."

Smirking, the purple haired goth is now ready to fire, aiming directly at the tree house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again!**

**I am sorry if I kept you all waiting! Been busy again with more college paperwork and funding issues. Plus, I've been thinking on what to put for this upcoming chapter.**

**Well, I hope you all will enjoy this trivial chapter, for I shall be doing my best for your entertainment. I do not make money off of this, and that is a very good thing my dear children, for then I would have bought 'Invader Zim' for myself, but alas, I can't. I do not own anyone in 'IZ' but Zora Ozbourne is all mine!**

Zim was becoming extremely anxious now. 'Doesn't Dib-stink know that is sister will discover us eventually? Even HE underestimates Gaz-human's powers...'

Dib was all done piecing his special binoculars together (which looked more like two telescopes glued together), beaming with pride at his accomplishment.

"There. It's finished, Zim. Now all that's left is to set the tripod up." Before Zim could muster even a word, he heard a loud clicking sound, like the sound of a cocking gun. He looked slowly at Dib, and Dib slowly gazed at him. Then both boys slowly began to turn around, only to end up staring spot on at Gaz holding her brother's bazooka.

"Zim."

"Dib-stink?"

"You might want to duck."

"Yes, indeed I would."

"DUCK!", both boys shouted as they dropped down to the ground, throwing their hands over their heads as the missile was soon fired by Gaz.

"Fire in the hole.", Gaz simply stated, as she launched the giant gun's missile. Zora covered her eyes, peeping through the fingers to get a small view of the event.

The tree-house exploded , surprisingly destroying only the window and some of the roof and the special binoculars.

Zim and Dib coughed as the smoke slowly cleared away, having some debris from the 'disaster' on their backs.

Outraged, Zim shot up and shouted, pointing a threatening finger at Gaz, "STUPID DIRT-SISTER OF DIB-STINK! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO ANNIHILATE ZIM! THIS, SIR, MEANS WAR!"

Zora couldn't help but giggle at the threat he shot at her best friend. "Wow, he called you 'SIR'. I like him. He's funny." Gaz, however, glared at the ex-invader, not welcomed by his insult.

"Very well, Zim. This will be war, and mark my words, _I shall throw you into a never-ending nightmare of darkness and oblivion!_"

Alas, it couldn't be helped.

Zora broke down laughing so hard, she fell to the floor in stitches. Gaz turned around and looked down at her, slightly surprised at her 'reaction'.

Zim stood there, mouth hanging wide open and his left eye twitching ever so slightly. He was stumped.

How in the world did she think he was joking? He stuttered in utter confusion, "W-what's so funny? Zim was serious, Zora-human! Why do you mock me?"

Zim felt somewhat more confused and.. hurt. Was she really mocking him? He was actually serious. He really wanted to beat the tart out of Gaz for her surprising ambush.

Zora struggled to get up, giggling ever so. "N-no, haha. I'm not mocking you, Zim. I just thought that was funny and cute the way you reacted. I thought both you and Dib would have been seriously hurt, but wow! Hee hee, I guess that was a surprise!"

Zim blushed again, feeling a little more better, but was still confused. Which reminded him that Dib was with him. He looked down on the ground and saw that Dib was buried in a larger pile of debris, with only his hand waving around, hoping that someone would have noticed him by now.

Without effort, Zim grabbed his wrist and yanked Dib out of the bits of wood and glass. Minor cuts and bruises were visible on Dib's face, but to Dib's surprise, it hurt a LOT.

"OUCH! GAZ, WHY DID YOU GO THROUGH MY STUFF AGAIN?"

Gaz grimaced at her brother. "Well, serves you both right for trying to peep on us, you filthy toms."

Dib face grew slightly pale, and passed out by Zim.

"Dib-stink! Hey! What are doing? This isn't time for sleep, it's time for battle!"

Before Zim knew it, Zora was right next to him looking past his shoulder down at the poor, insignificant human boy. "He lost quite an amount of blood there. Those cuts must have hit some major arteries. We have to take him inside for further treatment."

With the snap of her fingers, Dib disappeared and reappeared his Gaz's room on the floor.

Zim stared wide eyed at the girl before him. "WHA- HOW- WHO- EHH? HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO DO THAT? YOU'RE NOT LIKE ANY HUMAN I EVER MET!"

Zora looked up at the green male and giggled, "Who said I was _human_? I'm a witch, you silly goose. Besides, I never met a _human_ whose _skin_ is _green_ before. You truly are weird, Zim.. in a very cute way." She grabbed his hand, and again, with the snap of her fingers, teleported into Gaz's room.

Gaz, apparently, was found kicking Dib repetitively on the face and stomach. Zora and Zim stared at her with concern.

Zora was the first to approach her and speak, "Umm, Gaz?"

Gaz continued to grunt as she kept beating Dib to a pulp.

"What is it?"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to wake this idiot up. It's not working."

"That's because you're making wounds more than you are mending them."

Gaz came to a halt with her assaults, but fiercely gave Dib one final blow to the gut before finally stopping.

"Well, he ain't dead, if that's what you think."

Zim looked down at Dib, his head looking twice it's average size and drool leaking out of his mouth.

"Well, he isn't that lively either. Zora-hu- Zora, can you heal Dib-stink?"

Zora smiled keenly and knelt down, her palms spread on Dib's now-more-broken body. "I think I can manage. Oh, and thank you."

Zim lifted a brow. "For what?"

Zora looked up at him and smiled, "For just calling me 'Zora'. Suits me better than 'Zora-human', don't you think?"

Zim stayed silent and averted his gaze away. Looking out the window towards the burnt tree-house as the witch healed his comrade, he smiled to himself.

'Yes, it seems it does.'

Gaz got up and headed towards the door, only stopped by her best friend's voice.

"Where you headed off to, Gaz?"

"To order some pizza. I'm starving. Lemme know when the idiot is up."

Zim questioned her last response,"Why?"

As she closed the door, she answered, "So I can beat him down and send him to hell again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps! More for you! The fourth chapter is now up and at 'em. I really need comments. Lol. Also, if you can get people you know to read this, I'll get more chapters up!**

**Enjoy!**

Gaz finally ordered the pizza, with her utmost favorite toppings: pepperoni, sausage, and cheese.

After paying the pizza guy, she slammed the door and headed into the kitchen for a soda.

"I think those two earned some time for themselves... but only some. I believe five minutes should do fine." As she was about to open the fridge, she noticed something.. off. She grabbed the broom next to the cabinet and steadied herself. Something was in their living room, and she was going to find out.

Zim continued to eye Zora as she worked her way into healing Dib completely. Her talent was nothing to set aside on. A light luminescent pink light covered Dib's body as the cuts and bruises began to fade away.

"You have quite some talent.. for a witch." Zim's eyes never left the crouching females' body. Her features, even when not facing him, were still intriguing and wondrous to his view.

"Thank you. I'm almost done. He won't wake up so soon, but he'll be up by morning better than ever."

Feeling a little envious that Dib was receiving her attention and not him, he checked himself for any cuts or bruises of his own. Luckily, he felt a sore, stinging sensation on his back.

"Ouch."

Zora finished Dib's healing process and turned to face the disguised alien. "You okay, Zim?"

"My back is sore. I think I may have been injured as well. Can... can you check for me?"

Zora smiled and nodded. The Irken knelt down to the ground, crisscrossing his legs and started to remove his shirt so she can see.

As she went to cover Dib up with a blanket, he quickly removed his PAK. After many years on Earth, he found out he was able to live without his PAK on his person, but still carried it on his back during emergencies or when he went to school. Some habits never die, it seems.

"Okay Zim, let's see what the damage is..."

Her voice trailed off as she stared at his bare back, seeing large cuts grazing over. "Omigosh, Zim! You are hurt!"

She rushed to his side and began using her abilities on his back. Blood slowly trickled down some of the cuts, while the others were barely serious. Zim stayed quiet as he felt her hands running slowly up and down his back, feeling a burning then cooling sensation that came and went.

He closed his eyes, feeling the stinging and soreness fade as she closed his cuts. At one particular point, Zim shuddered as he felt Zora brush her hand past his lower back.

She froze, wondering if she hurt him.

"Did I hurt you, Zim?"

He smiled silently to himself and shook his head, "No. You have not. Are you finished?"

"Yeah, they're all gone now. Your back is as good as new."

Zim got up and ran his gloved hand by his back; its smooth texture fully restored to its formal glory.

"I wonder what's taking Gaz so long?" Zora looked towards the door, getting slightly worried.

Out of nowhere, a pair of strong arms pinned her to the wall. Zim had his shirt back on, and his gaze was set right down upon her. She froze as he kept eying down to her level. His gaze wasn't frightening, but it was indeed intimidating in a …. alluring way.

"Zim, what are y-" She was cut off by his finger resting gently on her lips. Without thinking, his hand snaked down towards her skirt.

"Eek! Zim!" She slapped him across the face, leaving a bright red hand print on his cheek.

A long silence passed by them, making Zora slightly uncomfortable.

"Uh, look, Zim... I didn't mean to-", she was cut off as Zim tackled her down to the floor. His gaze was somewhat the same, but a little more harsh. His voice, however, was more stern than his stare.

"What the hell was that for? All I was trying to do was take this thing off your outfit!"

He showed a piece of lint that was on her skirt. Zora blushed madly, trying to push him off her. It was no use.

"Well, then you could have just said so! There was no need to pin me down like that!"

Zim's gaze suddenly became darker, his eyes glowing ever slightly red behind his contacts. He lowered his face until her nose was touching his face. Zim breathed down her neck, making her shudder.

"Zim... that's... ENOUGH!"

Zora used her magic and chained him down, taking this as an advantage and rolled him off her.

"Wha-? WHAT'S THIS?" Zim struggled to break free, but it didn't work. He rolled all over the floor, wiggled, and squirmed with all his might. He struggled to no avail.

"I told you that there's no need to pin me down." Zora giggled, watching the Irken struggle with little success.

"Let me out of this! This is an outrage! I don't deserve to be bound!"

"Oh? Well, fine then." With a wave of her hand, she lifted the chains off him. Zim rolled over the floor before shooting up to meet her eye to eye.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Zim shouted, a small blush barely visible on his face.

"Then do me a favor and behave. I swear Zim, you can be such a cute child sometimes."

Zim's face flushed furiously. However, before he could trap his 'prey' again, both jumped at the sound of crashing furniture from downstairs.

"GAZ! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Zora screamed out, but no reply came. Zim grabbed her arm, heading out towards the bedroom door.

"COME! WE SHALL GO FIND GAZ-HUMAN!" They ran out, leaving Dib in his now 'peaceful' sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright! Doing ch.5 now with great pleasure! Heehee. No, no perverted business... yet. ;) **

**Well, more recommendations to your peeps and keep the feedback coming! XD Enjoy!**

Zim and Zora kept rushing down the hall and headed down the stairs.

"What could Gaz-human be up to at this time of night? Surely there's not an intruder!"

Zora jumped down last last couple steps and ran into the kitchen, but found no one.

"Gaz? Gaz, where are you?" She called out in the empty room, but had no response, which made her worry even more. She heard a loud whistle on the other side of the kitchen.

Zim waved over at her, telling her that Gaz may possibly be in the living room.

Zora ran into the living room with Zim, the two of them frantically looking side to side, scanning the room for any sign of life.

Suddenly, a loud crash came from near the sofa. Gaz rolled out 'Hollywood' style from behind the couch, only to shout a quick warning to them.

"ZIM! ZORA! MOVEOUT OF THE WAY!"

Both inhuman beings dived out from where they stood, as a lightening fast object shot through the air.

Zora cried out and tried to aim her magic at the attacker, but missed constantly. It was too fast for her to obtain.

It wasn't till a couple more times of it shooting by that Zim recognized what the zooming object was.

That's when the dogs of war were let loose.

"GIR! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? STOP THIS RIDICULOUS RICOCHET PATTERN AT ONCE!"

The small droid came to a disastrous halt, crashing into the coffee table and destroying the ornaments on it. The room remained silent for a very long moment in which seemed like forever.

'I wonder how long that thing is going to lay there..', thought Zora as she drew closer to the wrecked coffee table.

"Zim, what is your _pet_ doing here? Have you any idea how much trouble I will be in when my father gets home? Let's just pray that Dib is in tolerable condition, or I swear I will send you both into a burning and dreadful pit of pure horror and misery!"

Zora looked over at Gaz, slightly scared with sweat drops falling down the side of her face. 'I hope she doesn't mean me...'

Zim glanced over at Gaz, appearing more ticked off than he was before.

"No, I do not know what he is doing here either. I told him first thing this morning to stay home and watch the damn house. Stupid Gir."

Without warning, the small droid jumped up, immediately facing Zim and saluting him. "Good evening , Master." He finally turned goofy, eyes returning from blood red to baby blue. "How ya doin'?"

Zim was far pissed now. He gritted his teeth, mustering his best death glare towards the robot.

"Gir... what.. are... you... doing here? Weren't you... supposed.. to guard... the house?"

Goodness, he wanted to strangle the thing, here and now. It took all his being to keep himself composed and from harming the small piece of talking metal.

"Oh, well, I got bored." Gir simply stated, followed by a crazed giggle.

Zim was ballistic now. "YOU WERE WHAT? BORED? HAVE YOU ANY IDEA THE DAMAGE YOU HAVE CAUSED? LOOK AROUND YOU GIR!"

Gir scanned the room, then drooped his head down, frowning. "Oops. I'm sorry, master. But I was really bored! I was watching the TV, but there was nothing good on, so I ran around the house, but then I got bored with that too. So, I went down to the lab, but it bored me also, so finally, I went to look for you! I didn't know you wouldn't be coming home tonight." He hung his head once more in shame.

Zim stayed silent, fuming away his anger. He knew Gir was right about one thing; he forgot to notify him of the sleepover. Well, his loyalty never falters from there, so he knew he just HAD to forgive him.

Zora looked down at the small thing, and squealed. "Aww! He's soo cute! Zim, this is your pet? I didn't know you had a pet robot. That's so amazing!" She bent down and hugged the droid, which made him very happy.

"Yay! Master, is this your new friend? She's nice. I like her already!" Gir cuddled close to the red head, which made Zim growl ever so slightly.

Gaz, as well, was not happy. Her house was now a complete mess, and her father would be coming back home from the office soon. "Well," she stated, "What are we going to do about this mess? There is no possible way that I'll be able to clean all this up before dad gets home. Dib is a big enough problem as it is."

Zora placed Gir down on the floor and winked. "Just leave everything to me, Gaz. I'll have this fixed up in no time at all." With that said, Zora snapped her fingers and with a point of her finger, repaired the coffee table like it was brand new. In addition, she repaired all the damaged china, sofa, and other furniture.

It was only a matter of a minute, and the house looked like it was never touched.

Zim, Gaz, and Gir stared in awe, not able to believe that so much damage can be so simply repaired in the blink of an eye.

"Wow. Thanks Zora. That's two slices of pizza for you and another shot of lemon ice tea." Gaz smirked at her friend gratefully, heading back into the kitchen to get the food ready. "Oh, and Zim..."

Zim winced as Gaz spoke. "Yes, Gaz-human..?"

"You may sleepover in the house. Your pet can stay too, but both you, your pet, and Dib must stay in Dib's room at all times unless you need to pee or something. But only with MY permission." Gaz slammed the fridge door shut, taking the two drinks and trays of pizza with her back upstairs.

"Coming, Zora?" She called at the top of the stairs. Zora responded back, "Yeah, be there in a sec."

She bent down to Gir, bidding him a favor. "Gir, could you go help Gaz get Dib into his room?"

Gir saluted the girl, something that he never did for anyone else except obviously his master. "Yes, ma'am!" With that, the cute midget robot scampered off and up the stairs.

Zim eyed her suspiciously."Strange."

Zora snapped her attention to him, raising a brow. "What? What's strange?"

Zim took a step towards her. "Gir never salutes anyone but me. You are the first that he has ever saluted to." He averted his gaze, boring into hers. "You must really be something if you were able to make him obey you in the same manner as me."

Zora took a step back, getting a little nervous. "Me? Make him obey me? Come on, Zim. It was a simple favor. Not like I'm forcing the cutie."

He froze at the term. Cutie. He didn't like her using that term on his robot, nor on anyone else... except for him.

"Well, I think it's time to go to bed now. Professor Membrane will not be happy if he finds us skulking around this late at night." Before she could leave, she felt something grab her wrist. It was Zim, and he was keeping a very firm grip on it.

"Now who said anything about going to bed so soon?" He smirked as he drew himself closer to her.

Zora tried to use her other hand to perform another incantation, but failed. Zim grabbed her other hand as well.

"Now let's not use magic _this _time. I want _absolutely_ no interruptions _this time_..."


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baaack! This time with more story goodness. Yes, it was Gir all along, and he is very adorable. Anyway, on with the show! I do not own 'Invader Zim', but Zora Ozbourne is rightfully mine.**

Gaz and Gir were finally able to drag Dib into his rightful bedroom, leaving dust particles in his hair. Gaz slumped down on the wall, surprised that her brother was that heavy.

"Well, that should take care of that idiot, for now." As she got up to leave, a black sharpie on the corner of his desk caught her eye.

Gir fell into idle mode, snoozing away on the blue bean bag on the floor. She grabbed the marker and looked over at Dib,"I guess I'll take my leave... as soon as I'm done leaving you a 'brief' notice."

After around five minutes, Gaz closed the sharpie and placed it in her pocket. 'I think I'll keep this handy, just in case.', she thought to herself as she closed the door and strolled down the hallway towards her room.

She looked down from the railing and called out, "Zora, I got Dib in his room. Hurry up and finish your talk with that idiot down there."

She stepped into her room and slammed the door. She grabbed her pizza with one hand, and the remote with the other, flipping the channels to find something interesting to watch.

'

I wonder what's taking her so long? Meh, she's a big girl. I think she can handle him."

She looked down on the floor and noticed Zim's PAK lying on the floor near Zora's sleeping bag.

"Yep, she can handle him alright." She flipped the channel over to the Gaming Network, which was showing a preview of the new 'Game Slave: Apocalypse'.

"I'd tap that." Gaz smirked as she snacked away on her slice of pizza.

Meanwhile, as Gaz gloated away on her 'priorities', the two 'lovebirds' were still in the kitchen.

Zim glared down into Zora's eyes, like as if he was trying to reap her soul through them.

"Zim... let.. me.. go!" Zora struggled to break free of his iron grip, but had little success. His grip was firm, _very firm_.

Zim chuckled menacingly. "Now, now Zora. I think we can get along without such antics and use of violence."

'Look who's talking!', she thought to herself. "Well, may I ask why you are holding me down like this?"

Zim smirked even wider. "Oh, no. That isn't holding down."

He quickly bounded both her wrists with one huge hand, and slammed her against the wall, holding her chin with the other hand. "_This is holding you down_."

Her breath quickened as she frantically wiggled around to break loose, but alas, zero progress.

"Dammit, Zim. Leggo! This isn't funny. What did I ever do to you?"

Zora paused in fear as she looked up to meet his eyes. They were glowing so red, that his contacts looked like they almost disappeared.

"You? You stupid girl. You don't know? You toyed with me, fluttering away those large, yellow eyes, laughing that- that- adorable giggle! YOU THINK YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?"

Zora blanked out for a few seconds, still keeping her eyes fixated on his. The two didn't speak a word for a long while.

After what seemed like an eternity, Zora finally spoke out, "I didn't do anything."

Zim's frown slowly crooked into a small smirk. The witch also spoke again, "And, you have pretty eyes."

Zim froze, and after a few moments, relaxed once again. He loosened his grip on his hostage, freeing her sore wrists.

"Ouch. You know, for a minute there, I thought you were really serious... uh, Zim?" Zora looked over his face, but he turned away quickly.

"You best be heading upstairs. Gaz-human is waiting for you."

"But, what about you? Aren't you coming?" Zora tried reaching for his shoulder, but pulled back. She sensed that he was overwhelmed.

"Yes, I'll be along shortly. I... apologize... for acting in such a crude manner. Forgive me." Zim still wouldn't face her.

Zora's brow crooked a bit before she started making her way up the stairs. "Well, alright. Good night, Zim." She frowned slightly as he looked down from the railing, 'Poor Zim. I guess he's stressed. But damn! He really has a strong grip. Best be careful around him next time...'. She closed the door, finally in safe confines of her best friend's bedroom.

"Good night... Zora.", the alien whispered to himself. Upon his countenance was a deep shade of blood red. Damn! How could that girl have such a large affect on him? He thought to himself as he continued to brood, looking down at his hands. 'That girl... who is she really?", he told himself in the empty silence of the kitchen, before turning off the lights and heading up to Dib's room for the rest of the night.

"Hey! About time you showed up! What were you two doing, playing charades?" Gaz looked paranoid, but her expression melted away as she saw the look on Zora's face.

"Wait, DID HE DO SOMETHING TO YOU?" Zora snapped her attention up at her worried friend.

Gaz never worries about anyone, let alone her own brother. The only things Gaz worries about in her life are her games, pizza, possibly her dad when he's busy with his crazy experiments, and her best friend.

"No. He didn't. Gaz?"

"Huh? What is it?", the purple haired female looked up in confusion.

"I think Zim is.."

"Is.. what? Speak, woman!"

Zora grew more anxious as she thought about her response.

"I think Zim... is somewhat like me."

"What do you mean?" Gaz seemed to know where this was going.

"I mean... I think.. he isn't human at all." Zora silently looked down at her wrists, seeing that Zim left hand marks on them. Only, they didn't look like hands... they looked more like claws.

Gaz sighed and said finally, "I think it's time for some sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning."

Zora nodded, looking down once more at the claw marks before putting on her night gown and preparing her sleeping bag. She looked up and saw Zim's PAK in front of her.

"Um, doesn't this belong to Zim?"

Gaz looked down and said, "Oh, yeah. Lemme see that."

Zora handed it over to Gaz as she took it and went to Dib's door. She 'knocked' on the door very loudly, with Zim opening it in response.

"What is it?" He mumbled in a grouchy tone. Gaz threw the PAK at his stomach and growled.

"I believe _this_ is yours?" She turned and stormed away into the room and slammed her door.

'Well, this evening was indeed... _eventful_.', thought Zim as he closed the door and went straight to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! I have returned! This time , I intend to make this chapter a little longer, hopefully by four pages long. I hardly do chapters like these, so yes, I'm spoiling you children. XD Also, I am going to look forward to some advice from all of you, like what should probably be added. I'll bring Tak in a short bit into the game, but that won't be until later chapters. I do not own 'Invader Zim', but Zora Ozbourne is my own copyright.**

Morning came faster than anything else. Gir still was in idle mode, until he heard a loud yawn coming from where Dib was. He reactivated, only to find that Dib indeed, was awakening from his slumber.

However, when Gir caught a better glimpse of Dib, he began to giggle hysterically.

"What? What are you doing here in my room, Gir? And what's so funny anyways?" Unfortunately, Dib couldn't get a straight answer from the laughing droid.

"What's his issue? Guess he finally snapped.." He went out of his room and into the bathroom, hoping to just clean up for the new day.

But what he saw as soon as he turned on the lights wasn't what he was expecting.

A long silence fell in the house, excluding Gir's constant giggles, followed by a loud scream.

"GAAAAZ! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY FACE?"

Everyone joined around the dining table, seeing as everyone (including Professor Membrane) was harshly awoken by Dib's pierce screaming.

Professor was busy making breakfast, which included mushroom omlette, pancakes, muffins, and orange juice. Zim insisted on having maple and brown sugar oatmeal, throwing a disgusted look on the rest of the breakfast.. and Dib.

"You just had to wake us all up, didn't you Dib-stink?" Zim growled as he took a mouthful of oatmeal, finding it quite delicious to his taste.

"It's not my fault that I wake up to find a Mario mustache on my face along with eyes drawn on my eyelids!", he pointed at Gaz, elaborating his criticism.

Gaz simply ignored him, grabbing a chocolate chip muffin. "Well, you should be grateful. All I tried to do was give you a wonderful gift, and you just disown it." She looked up at what's left of her doodle, which was completely smeared all over Dib's face, leaving some red marks as well.

Zora couldn't help but giggle with Gir, the sight being too funny for sore eyes. At least they find it comical, while Zim fumed at the fact that his night sleep was ruined by his friend's 'banshee' like cry.

His PAK was on his back once more, and he continued to glare, sleep still oblivious in his eyes.

"Was it really necessary for you to harp like that though? I was still asleep!" Zim shouted mercilessly towards his friend, now receiving a death glare in return.

"Like I said Zim, it's not my fault I woke up with my face like this!"

"Yes it is, you filthy worm-baby!"

"Want to settle this like men?"

"Indeed we shall! As of right now this moment!"

Both boys got up, sparks flying in their eyes.

"Now boys, if you're going to resort to violence, why don't you go outside? Duel by the basketball court." Professor Membrane remembered the last time they fought in the kitchen, which resulted in a egg covered dad, an angry 'toasted' sister, and two boys strangling each other with biscuit batter.

"The basketball court! We shall duel in a basketball game!"

"Fine! Whoever scores five points first wins and whoever loses must be the winners' 'slave' for the day!"

"Agreed, filthy worm-baby! Be prepared, for Zim shall win this round!"

"Bring it on!"

Both boys finished their breakfast and in the blink of an eye, dashed out the front door, taking Dib's basketball with them.

Zora blinked a couple times before facing Gaz in complete surprise.

"Are they always this 'close'?"

Gaz munched what's left of her muffin, then swallowed. "My dear Zora, when you practically _live_ with them _everyday_ of your life, it is considered _normal_ that they act like this."

"Oh. Well, then must be really good friends." She smiled sweetly at the thought, then continued to eat her omlette.

The girls soon finished their breakfast, and placed the dishes in the dish washer. Gir already abandoned his food to watch some TV in the television room. Apparently, his favorite show 'Jerry Springer' was on, which left him in a mess of laughter.

Professor Membrane left as soon as the teens ate their food, heading to the office to file more paperwork and experimental ideas.

The shout of both Dib and Zim can be heard from the purple goths' bedroom, as the two females sat down on the carpeted floor to discuss some terms of how their lives were these past years.

"So how's your mom, Zora? I haven't seen her since I saw you again."

Zora shrugged, looking bored. "She's alright. She has been busy attending matters in that 'room'."

Gaz lifted her brows, looking surprised. "That 'room'? But you told me that room was sealed and that all that was taken care of. Did anything happen?"

She could only shrug some more in response. "Unfortunately, my parents forbade me to even go near there, let alone talk about it."

"But you're talking about it now. And 'parents'? I met your mom, but never your dad. I figured you only had one parent just like me."

Zora laughed a weak laugh. "My dad isn't the kind the kind that can be introduced in public. He _hates_ humans."

"But isn't your mother somewhat _human_ herself?" Gaz was becoming more and more curious as to who Zora's father really was, and why her mother left Zora by her own.

"Well, my mom kinda figured that I could take care of myself, which I can, and so I moved back to my old house."

"The one next door to ours?" Gaz jumped in glee. She hardly was ever happy about anything, but this one took the cake.

"Yep, so I'm back in town, until my parents say so, which... won't be for a long while."

Gaz crossed her fingers together and placed them on her knees. "So do you know what kind of 'business' is that they have to take care of?"

Zora shook her head. "Nope, Like I said, they wouldn't tell me anything. I know we talked about that 'room' when we were kids, but we never knew what it really was. I don't even know if it really is just a 'room'!"

The purple haired girl sighed and looked out the window. Zim appeared to be winning with three to none against Dib. Dib was cursing out a variety of words to Zim, while the alien was laughing his trademark laugh.

A long moment of silence passed between the two, that not even their breathing could be heard.

"So that 'room'... where is it?", Gaz finally said. Her voice was very faint, and could hardly been caught by human ears.

Zora pondered for a minute, not really knowing herself.

"Beats me. However, when my mom goes to find that room, she opens a portal of some sort."

Gaz lifted her head in shock, "A portal? How?"

"She uses incredibly strong magic... magic that I haven't obtained through my training yet. But it scares me..."

Gaz cocked her head to the side. "Why does it scare you?"

Then, Gaz noticed something odd. Zora's eyes began to change color.. a dull orange-red, and were widening with a strong emotion... _fear_.

"Because... every time my mom opens that portal... I hear screams on the other side of it... like people dying.."

It was Gaz's turn to look scared, her eyes widening from their normally closed state.

At the sudden, both girls jumped at the sound of Zim's victorious cry. He won the game and that meant Dib must become his slave for the day. Dib's whining was easily heard from beyond the window.

Gaz straightened herself and got up, offering a hand to help her friend up too.

"Let's keep this between us for now. I don't want Dib poking his nose around where it shouldn't be..."

Zora nodded, the fear leaving her eyes, and soon replaced with tranquility.

"You're right..." She took her friend's hand as they got up and left the bedroom.

They went downstairs and met up with the boys, Zim beaming towards Zora, with a goofy grin on his face. "Zora! I am victorious! I have defeated Dib-stink in a duel to the death!"

Dib whined from behind, "No one died Zim, so get a hold of yourself!" Zim smirked at Dib, not caring what complaints were thrown at him for the moment.

Zora smiled, trying to push her earlier conversation out of her mind.

"That's great, Zim! Congratulations."

Zim turned to face her as Dib was getting a 'noogie' by his sister, and grinned from ear to ear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! I know, the last chapter was indeed short, but hey, this chapter will hopefully make up for it. It is not going to be exceptionally long, but probably like all the others. Zora Ozbourne is mine to do as I please, although the rest of 'IZ' isn't.**

The morning went by swiftly, as Zim and the rest of the group enjoyed their time by Zora's pool at her house. Zora's home consisted of three bedrooms, three bathrooms, a large kitchen, three car garage, living room, dining room, TV/game room, and it's a two story house to top it off. In the back of the house displays a swimming pool with an indoor jacuzzi and a soft grassy patch area filled with a variety of flowers.

Gaz was the only one who ever set foot in Zora's home previously in the past. It seemed that Zora's mother was not fond of humans that much as well. The home was all prepaid for, and so were the power, water, and phone bills. The only thing that Zora would need some money for was for food and nothing else, although the pantry's and fridge were filled to the brim with foods and drinks.

Zim continued to stare in awe at the size of her home, while Dib was too busy enjoying a swim in the pool to even admire the view of the home. Gaz laid down in the shade of the parlor near the patio, not wanting the sun to touch her pale skin.

"Zora, how is it that your parents could afford such a place? This house is HUGE compared to Dib-stink's and Gaz-human's!"

Gaz glared at Zim all while petting Gir in his doggy outfit.

Zora giggled and replied eccentrically, "It wasn't that bad. My parents actually purchased this home, uhh.. twenty years ago. Yeah!"

She laughed nervously, making Zim raise a brow in question. Gaz immediately intervened the discussion.

"Her parents are high class, meaning they could afford anything that they wished, you big ape."

Zim took another look at the house, a small frown emerging on his countenance. "Twenty-years ago, you say? But this house is very old, as in it looks like it's been here longer than it should."

Zora adjusted her response. "They remodeled it when they bought it off the estate. It was a lot of work, but they fixed it to the point that they made mostly the interior to look brand new."

Zim wasn't convinced, but went along with her story anyways, something he hardly does with any living being.

"So, Zora.. from which parent did you inherit your powers from? Or was it both of them?" the Irken questioned the young witch.

Zora took ease with her reply, smiling like a child. "My mother, of course! She's very pretty. My dad always said that I looked just like her, and it's true! I have the same color hair and eyes as my mother, along with my nose, mouth, and some other _assets_." She giggled on the last part, seeing that it made Zim blush a bright tomato red. Dib popped his head out of the pool, bobbing towards her direction.

"What about your dad? What did you get from him?", the human boy asked with eagerness in his eyes.

Gaz didn't like that look Dib had. 'He's becoming nosy again...', she thought in aggravation.

Without a second thought, Gaz threw Gir towards Dib, ending with a loud 'clank'! A small fountain of blood started spewing out of Dib's forehead, where Gir painfully met in the blow. Gir landed in the pool and floated with ease, squealing like the 'child' he seemed to behave as.

"Wheeee! That was fun! Let's do that again, creepy girl!", the droid cried out, flailing it's arms around in enthusiasm.

Dib, however, wasn't happy. "What the hell, Gaz? I only asked Zora what traits she got from her dad! It's not like it's a secret that she's a witch! So what's the deal?", he shouted at his sister, who was content enough that the pool was slowly turning into a bright shade of red. 'Stupid Dib.', she thought menacingly.

"Actually, my mom says that I have the same skin tone as my dad.", Zora said thoughtfully.

"Like my vampire of a sister?", said Dib, glaring at his sister while dabbing his forehead with an icepack.

"Yeah, and that I act like him.. when I misbehave or act 'troublesome'."

Zim snorted out in a short laugh. "Well, that's something I would have to come in terms of agreement with your mother. You are troublesome, indeed."

Zora looked at Zim with a face of annoyance. "Look, if it's about last night, I told you already: I didn't do anything!"

The ex-invader sighed, rubbing his forehead in greater annoyance. 'I guess she still doesn't know the effect she has on me. Dimwit.'

Zora went back to her explanation, ignoring Zim's moping. "Anyways, yes. I am similar to my father in those aspects. My mother has way darker skin, like caramel color. My father is very handsome if you ever take a good look at him."

Zim looked up, his attention becoming more alert towards her. "Oh? How so?"

"He has 'vampire' pale skin, long black hair, crimson eyes, fairly muscular, slender, and very tall. But he is very scary and intimidating. The only people he doesn't seem to intimidate is me and my mother."

"Obviously. You guys are family. It'd be very strange if family members go about intimidating each other." Dib pointed out, the blood finally ceasing to spill out of his head, much to Gaz's disappointment. The pool, however, was left in a bloody state (Zora didn't seem to mind much).

"Interesting. How is it though, that we haven't met your parents yet?", Zim questioned her, hitting straight home.

Zora was speechless for quite a moment, unsure as to how to explain. Gaz, thankfully, stepped up to the plate and answered for her.

"They are off on a business trip. Her parents are very much like mine and Dib's dad, except they have to work longer hours away from home, so they are hardly ever home."

Zim raised a brow, his gaze not leaving Zora. "Oh? Then why couldn't she answer that herself?"

Gaz snapped, getting pissed at Zim's attitude. "She doesn't like talking about it, idiot! Can't you see she's uncomfortable with this? Why don't YOU do a favor Zim, and stop harrassing her with such intruding questions!"

Zora looked over at Gaz and smiled, "Thanks Gaz. But, it's alright. He was just curious, so it's quite natural that he asks something like that."

Zim's squeedly spooch just stopped for an abrupt second, and then felt it running again. A flush of shame came across his face for the first time, embarrassed that he bombarded her with such unwelcoming questions. "No. Gaz-human is correct. I do apologize for such neglect towards your feelings again."

A long silence fell among them, leaving both Gaz and Dib dumb-struck. Did Zim actually just _apologized_? They couldn't believe it. _Zim _actually said _he_ was _sorry_ to someone!

"Well, I might as well be Zim's slave for the day, hearing _him _say something like _that!_" Dib spat out, astounded by such a sight.

Zim turned to face him. "Speaking of which... Dib-stink! Fetch me one of them 'sodas'!"

Dib's jaw dropped and hit the cement. "What? I thought that whole slave thing was a joke!"

Zim smirked an evil smirk. "No, it was not a joke. Now, fetch me my soda, slave! Then you shall change Gir's restraint mechanism, _under my watch_."

Dib groaned, now regretting that he didn't keep his mouth shut. He pulled himself away from the bloody pool and went to fetch the tool box next to Gaz.

Gaz refrained herself from hitting him.. this time. He obtained the tool box successfully, and grabbed Gir out of the pool, ignoring the robot's complaints.

"Hey! I wasn't done yet! I was about to go in there next! I wish I brought Ducky with me!"

Zim smirked at the progress he's making. At least if he's not going to obtain world domination all at once, then at least take down one person at a time, starting with Dib.

Gaz got up and headed her way inside. "I'll be in one of the guest bedrooms, if anyone needs me. I'll order a pizza in the meantime as well."

She left with Dib, smacking him in the back of the head before turning the corner to go up the stairs.

As Zora and Zim were heading inside themselves, Zim pulled Zora in closely, whispering in her ear, "I would like a moment to speak with you after I'm done ordering Dib-stink around, if you don't mind."

Zora looked up, slightly suspicious of his favor.

He glanced down at her, assurance in his eyes. "Don't worry. I'm not going to pin you down again. I really just wish to talk."

Zora took a moment, searching his eyes for deception. He was speaking the truth. "Alright, but no funny business this time. I'll see you upstairs in the master bedroom when you're done."

He nodded, leaving her to go find Gaz in her guest room, while he went in the other guest room, awaiting Dib to arrive with Gir, and most importantly, his soda.


	9. Chapter 9

**Good day everyone! A day of a bit of vacay isn't going to kill anyone, I hope? Anyways, back to my odd fan-fiction. I do not own 'Invader Zim', but Zora Ozbourne, I most definitely do.**

Gaz ordered the pizza as she waited in the guest room. This time, with ham and cheese, along with free bread sticks. She waited in the bedroom, which looked newly refurbished. What creeped her out though, was a photo of a tall man with pale skin and black hair in a medieval suit of black armor staring right down towards her.

'I hate pictures with those kind of eyes.', she thought to herself, shuddering as she felt goosebumps forming on her skin.

After long _dreadful_ silence which lasted five to ten minutes, she finally got impatient. As she got up, however, she noticed something odd and extremely freaky; the eyes of the photo were following her! Literally!

She froze as soon as she was next to the door, and screamed out.

"ZORA! WHERE ARE YOU? GET THE FUCK IN HERE AT ONCE!"

Within seconds, she heard loud footsteps running up the stairs, and slammed the guest room door open.

Zora was standing in the doorway, catching her breath.

"What's wrong? Did anything happen?" Gaz nodded her head viciously like a bobble head, pointing to the picture of the man.

"The- the eyes! They were following me! Like, really following me!"

Zora looked at the picture of the man, and sighed.

"Gaz, that's a photo of my father. How could the eyes be following you? Look!"

Gaz looked back at the photo, to see that the eyes were back to normal. Gaz sat there, completely dumbstruck.

"But- but how? They were following me just a minute ago..."

Zora grabbed the photo, and took it off the wall. "See? There's nothing behind the photo."

She was right. The wall behind it was completely solid, with no trace of eye holes or anything.

Zora inspected the painting, however, growing slightly suspicious of the portrait itself.

"This portrait always did scare me too. I asked dad to move this photo into this room, since anyone hardly ever used it.

Gaz got up, growing more curious about her friend's father. "Why is your dad in a suit of armor. That photo must be at least three to five centuries old!"

Zora shook her head, not knowing herself. "Dad never told me how old he was, nor when or where he was born. There's so little that I know about him. I know my mom is a witch, but my dad... well.."

She took the photo and placed it on the floor, hoping it would calm Gaz more.

"Propping against the wall on the floor doesn't seem that comforting either..", Gaz was overly suspicious of the photo enough as it is.

"Well, I'll just leave it at that. I'll probably put it up for auction on eBay or something." Zora shivered a bit as she stared into the onyx eyes of the photo.

Little as they know, as they sat down, the eyes of the photo were _indeed_ watching them.

Meanwhile, Dib and Zim were in the other guest room across the hall, being as Zim was watching Dib fix his SIR unit, Gir.

Zim heard Gaz's screams, but ignored them, being as he knew about Gaz's fear for photos with moving eyes.

"Dib-stink, how is it that your sister is afraid of such ridiculous things such as moving portraits? HA! That's all of that 'Hollywood' effects, yes?"

Dib shook his head, already annoyed that he has to be Zim's slave for a whole day, starting with getting him the soda, and now fixing Gir's internal mechanisms.

The robot, on the other hand, was giggling hysterically, seeing that all of Dib's probing was tickling him.

"Wheeee! Haha! Hey! That tickles! Heeheehee!" Gir couldn't stop trying to roll around, which was making things a lot more difficult for Dib. Zim smirked at this, seeing that Dib was not enjoying the slightest bit in being his slave.

"Dammit, Zim. I swear, I'll make you pay for this.", Dib cursed, making it loud enough for Zim to hear.

Zim's smirk grew even wider. Oh, how he enjoyed tormenting his once arch nemesis. Although they are now mutual allies, they still claim that they are foes; one to protect the earth, and the other seeking to destroy it.

"Well, Dib-stink. It seems that I have the upper hand this time!" He laughed his trademark laugh, while Dib continuously struggled to keep Gir in a steady position.

As they boys continued their verbal 'onslaught', the girls were discussing their conversation that took place earlier that morning in the Membrane household.

"That 'room', what's so special about it anyways?", Gaz asked, growing very curious.

Zora pulled out a journal of some sorts from her hobo bag, showing it to Gaz.

"This was something I found hidden in my dresser drawer (the drawer in the room where Dib, Gir and Zim where located)."

"Ah, so this has intel on this 'room'?" Zora shrugged. "I think so. It had records of the dates that my mom or dad went down there and investigated whatever was there."

"Yep. Here's a date right here: Sept. 9... 1770? What the hell? There's no way your parents are that old, are they?"

Zora shrugged again. 'This girl hasn't a clue about her parents or how old they are.', thought Gaz, feeling upset and pity towards her friend. Guess her parents never let her in on anything for whatever reason.

"I looked some of it up. That date, for example, took place before they discovered the Amityville house."

Gaz was left in shock. 'If my brother ever finds out about this, he'll become a bigger loon, thinking he hit the mother lode.' She closed the book, shaking her head in total disbelief.

"This is not possible." Gaz was overwhelmed by the situation, but she also couldn't help getting more interested.

Zora nodded in agreement, not finding it possible either. "What I don't get is why my mom would go through all that trouble just to keep it secret?"

Before Gaz could answer, she looked back at the photo, her eyes widened with horror.

"ZORA! BEHIND YOU!"

Zora quickly turned and shrieked a shrill cry, falling back towards Gaz. The eyes of the photo where completely pitch black, with streams of blood coming out of them, leaking onto the floor.

The bedroom door was shot wide open, Zim and Dib looking around frantically.

"Zora, Zim heard you scream along with Gaz-human! What ha-" Dib and Zim fell in silence, their faces slightly turning pale as they stared at the bloody photo. Zim's PAK shot out one of it's beam zappers and demolished the photo in seconds. Not a shred of the picture remained, except the fresh pile of blood on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Well, it seems like I put some people in for a scare. Good! I got the idea from an online game. Gonna play it tonight! (I never played it before cause I'm a big fat scaredy cat.) Mock me if you dare, but remember, I'm writing this story! Zora Ozbourne is mine, even though 'Invader Zim' is not.**

Gaz ran to the door as soon as it rung, the pizza guy with her delivery of food. After paying the man, she slammed the door, ran back upstairs into the guest room, where the blood spill was being cleaned up. Dib continued to scrub the floor clean of the bloody mess (his new order from 'Master' Zim), still pale from the shock himself.

Gir kicked about on the dresser in the room, humming a playful tune, until Zora ordered him to go watch some television downstairs.

"Gir, why don't you go watch some TV for now? We have to clean up this mess, okay?"

Gir got up and saluted her before bouncing off the desk and rushing down the hall, down the stairs and into the huge television room, with a jumbo plasma TV just sitting there, begging to be watched.

Zim eyed her again, not able to believe that Gir would still obey her, but remained silent about it. He agreed to himself not to bother about the subject.. for now.

The silence was finally broken, seeing as Dib couldn't take anymore of this 'paranormalia' going on about since they met Zora.

"What was that all about anyway? Blood dribbling out of the portraits eyes? You only see that in horror films, not in real life!"

Gaz kicked him square in the face, causing him to roll on the floor in pain.

"Dib, you idiot. That picture must have been jinxed. Zora didn't even know about the portrait being able to do that until I warned her. She even saw it herself when I screamed the second time, so it was new to all of us!"

Zim was glad that he saved them both, especially Zora. He was also glad that he was able to zap the picture into little pieces, not leaving a single trace of it left in the room. What bothered him the most right now was the pool of blood, which thankfully, was now all cleaned up thanks to Dib.

He chuckled as Dib continued to roll in oblivious pain on the floor. 'What a poor, pathetic slave. Oh, how I love to seem him writhe in such an agonizing position.', he thought to himself as Dib slowly got back up, taking a small bottle, filled with a clear liquid of some kind.

Zora took a closer look of the bottle, as it was labeled 'Holy Water'. Dib sprinkled it all over where the blood originally was, which in return, made a loud hissing sound and steam blew out of the floor.

Zim had no clue as to what 'Holy Water' was, but swayed unsteadily as he saw it hiss and steam away. 'I guess that kind of water will burn my eyes out more than normal water.'

He already got over his 'water allergies' a couple years ago when he was off on a aquatic mission to save Dib from getting eaten by piranhas, and found that he has grown more used to earth's environment, although the toothy fish left his butt numb for weeks. 'Never again', he thought to himself, staring at the floor which now stopping hissing and steaming altogether.

"Well, whatever that was, it was not sanctified. As in it was purely something paranormal. More evil than Zim.", said Dib finally as he got up from the floor.

"Hey!", cried Zim, "I'm the only evil thing here you have to worry about, Dib-stink!"

Zora couldn't help but giggle a bit from Zim's commentary. 'Aw, so cute. He thinks he's evil.', she thought to herself.

Gaz looked down at the floor, still not convinced that it is 'purified'.

"I am still not sleeping in this room. Not even stupid Dib's 'purification' process is enough to convince me." Sadly enough, Gaz made a point. That was when Dib raised his hand and spoke.

"I'll sleep in this room for the night. I would like to study it further for more 'paranormal' activity, if any. I doubt there will be any more trouble from here on in."

Zora accepted his voluntary request, and allowed Dib to take the room for the night. Gaz was left stumped.

"Then where am I going to sleep if Dib's taking the room? Hey! Maybe I can be with Zora in the master bedroom!"

Dib smirked to himself, and placed his hand carefully on his sister's shoulder.

"I think Zora and Zim should stay in the master bedroom for tonight. Seems fitting for the two, don't you agree?"

Zora and Zim both snapped their heads at their direction and yelped, "WHAT?"

"Me? With _him_?"

"Zim? With _her_?"

Gaz frowned, shrugging Dib's hand off her shoulder. "What the hell are you getting at Dib?"

Dib turned her around and whispered in her ear. "_Listen. It's obvious that they like each other. Might as well let them be on their own for one night. We can still 'supervise' them. I wanna see what Zim will do though, wouldn't you say so, Gaz?"_

Gaz thought it over before coming to an agreement. "Fine, but this better be worth my entertainment, Dib. Or else, I'll-"

"I know, I know. You'll throw me into a burning pit of torture and eternal darkness. I think you have been watching too much of the 'Osbournes'."

Gaz turned and looked over at both Zora and Zim. "Sorry, but Dib wins this one. Guess you two will sleep together for the night."

Once more, it couldn't be helped.

Both of them dropped their jaws, hitting the ground in disbelief.

"Are you serious, Gaz? What if he tries something funny!"

Zim snapped over at her direction. "What? Are you criticizing Zim for false abuse? This is an outrage, Dib-stink! I command you to change your mind!"

Dib shook his head. "Sorry, Zim, but this is one order I will not follow, no matter how much you demand it."

Zim stood there, babbling like a dunce. 'This _cannot_ be happening!', he thought to himself hopelessly.

Zora looked over at him, already admitting defeat. "Well, you said you wanted to have a word with me earlier. Guess you're getting more than what you wished for."


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes! I am making it through! I know, last chapter was short and you're thinking 'weak!' But, my children, you won't be disappointed. I'm trying to make up for loss of work. I am dedicated to anything with 'IZ', so don't you worry your pretty little heads about it. Zora's mine. Period.**

All the rooms have been assigned and so where the 'sleeping buddies'. Gaz would be sleeping in Zora's old bedroom with Gir to keep her company. Dib would be staying in the old abandoned room, where the portrait used to linger about. Finally, Zora and Zim 'claimed' the master bedroom, although they didn't have much of a choice to begin with.

"Stupid Dib. Making decisions without as much as my consent.", mumbled Gaz as she munched on more of Bloaty's pizza, all while flipping the channels on the plasma TV in Zora's old room. 'And to top it off, I'm stuck with _this_ guy.' She looked over at Gir, who was dancing around in a cute fashion, then started act like a wood pecker, and tried to 'peck' on one of the drawers of the dresser.

"Hey! Gir! You shouldn't be doing that!" She reached for the robot, but slipped in the process of capturing him. They bashed into the drawer, knocking something open. It was a secret compartment under the drawer, and something light fell out of it.

Gaz rubbed her head in pain. "Ouch. That hurt. I wonder how Zim puts up with someone like you?"

She scowled at Gir, who grabbed the item that fell out of the compartment. "Ooooh! Looky! This fell out of that secret door thingy!"

The SIR unit handed over the item to Gaz. It was a diary. It was Zora's diary. Her name was printed in crayon on the cover, with cute little hearts and skulls on it. 'Well, we do share similar qualities, it seems.', Gaz thought to herself as she looked around to see how to open it. A lock was on the side of the diary. 'Hmm, there must be a key somewhere in this room.'

"Hey, Gir!", she said.

Gir got up and looked at her. "Yes, scary gothy girl?" His baby blue eyes beamed in eagerness.

"I need your help, Gir. Can you help me find a key for this in this room?" She showed him the diary, displaying the lock on it.

"Hey! I think I saw something like a key-thingy when I was in the other room!"

Gaz simply looked at him. In the other room? 'Why would Zora place the key of her diary in the abandoned room?'

"Gir, could you go get that key for me?" Gir got up and saluted in a playful manner. "Okie-dokie!"

He shot out of the room like a bullet, bursting the door wide open.

Dib turned in fright. 'Damn, that stupid robot!' He was still working on inspecting the wall and floor where the portrait was.

"Shit Gir! You scared me! What are doing here? This place is off-limits until I cleared things out."

Gir wandered over to the dresser. "Gazzy told me she needed a key-thingy. So I'm here to get it!"

Dib raised a brow, slightly curious as to what Gir was talking about.

"A key? Like that one right there?" He pointed to a small silver key with a heart at the bottom end of it, sitting next to a pile of books.

"Oh yeah! There it is! Okies! Bye!" Gir grabbed the key and zoomed back out of the room, closing it loudly behind him.

'What a crazy robot. I wonder how Zim puts up with him?', he thought to himself as got back to work on the wall and floor.

Gir ran back into the room, handing over Gaz the key to the diary.

"Here it is! That bobble head guy told me where it was!" He shrieked with joy as saw a monkey on the screen on the TV. "Monkey!" He jumped on the bed, while Gaz sat on the floor, checking to see if the key fits in the lock. It did.

She twisted the key carefully, successfully unlocking it. Placing the key in her dress pocket, she opened the diary to the first page and read aloud.

"August 3, 1998. Dear diary, it's been three months since we moved into this house. I am getting really worried about what my mom and dad are saying about these 'demons' are. I never saw anyone since we moved in here. Is it something only they can see?"

Gaz flipped on a couple pages ahead, stopping on one entry that interested her more. It was set on the date she and Zora first met.

"July 28, 1999. Dear diary, I have told you about my new friend, Gaz. She beat up these bullies that were picking on me at school the other day. She broke one of their noses, and the other one went to the hospital. Everyone thinks she is so mean, but she's really nice to me. We both like the same stuff. But anyways diary, I invited her to my house today. Mommy said it was alright. Mommy really likes her too, but her brother is weird. I think his name is Dib. We hung out today, and we noticed something weird. We heard voices upstairs in the room across from mine. I know it wasn't mommy or daddy cause both went out today. We got scared. I told mommy later about it, and she looked worried. She went into the room with a big book and then I heard screaming. Mommy came out about an hour later, but she was hiding her hands. I saw something on her hands though... it looked like blood."

Gaz froze and remembered that day. The day she first came into the house with Zora. They were playing downstairs with some plastic piggies, when all of a sudden, they heard voices coming from upstairs, like some people whispering.

She remembered trying to go upstairs, while holding Zora's hand, trying to be brave, and when she tried opening the door, the talking stopped. The door never opened. They ran back downstairs, holding hands and ran into Zora's mother. They were both terrified. That was the first time Gaz was ever scared of anything in her life.

Gaz snapped out of her trip to 'memory lane' as she heard Gir shriek with glee as he saw a mother pig with her piglets on the TV.

"Awww! So cute! Momma piggy and baby piggies!"

Gaz closed the diary, locking it shut again. She looked over to the bedroom across from where she was.

Little did she remember about ever meeting Zora's father, but after reading the diary, her memory of Zora's mother came back to her faster than ever.

It was indeed as her best friend described her. She was very beautiful and very attractive. However, her name still escapes her.

She mindlessly slipped her hand on the side of the diary and felt something poking her. It was a small slip of paper. Gaz pulled it out to verify it. No, it wasn't a slip of paper, it was a picture.

It was a little faded, but what she saw had finally brought the woman's name back to her.

"Zelda."

The picture revealed to be a younger, ten year old Gaz standing next to a ten year old Zora, and Zora's mom, Zelda, was standing behind the two smiling with them. The date was signed on the back of the photo. 'Jul. 31, 1999.'

She placed the photo in her pocket, now stumped about everything. 'What does all of this mean? How is it that I suddenly remember Zelda out of the blue? And most importantly... Did Gir just eat all my pizza?'

She looked at the empty pizza box, watching Gir munch on the last slice of ham and cheese pizza.

Gir burped really loud and looked over at a ticked off Gaz. He giggled nervously, "There's still the bread-sticks." He smiled a wide smile as she shook her head. 'Hence, how _does Zim put up with him?'_,she thought before grabbing a bread-stick and chewed it away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally! The chapter you all have been aching for! This is Zora and Zim's moment to shine! It may be short though, I won't make any promises, but give me some ideas here and there, and there maybe be a lemonade in the future. ;D Total disclaimer! (Except Zora, she's my creation from my mad scientist lab.)**

Zim fumed as he paced about in the master bedroom.

'How dare they? Does Dib-stink have any bounds whatsoever? This is a horrible idea!'

As the Irken paced on further up and down the room, Zora sat about, minding her own business. It's not that big of a deal to her, so long as Zim keeps his 'hands' to himself.

She jumped, however, when she heard the disguised alien cry in disdain. "AAAARRGGH! I REFUSE TO BE IMPRISONED IN THIS PLACE WITH THIS GIRL HERE!"

Zora's brow twitched slightly. Now she was getting annoyed. 'Come on! I'm not that troublesome, am I?', she thought to herself, feeling somewhat hurt by his loud outcry.

Zim pointed a threatening finger towards her, catching her off guard. "You! It's your fault that we are stuck in this 'master bedroom' together! How is it called a 'master' bedroom, if there is no master in it?"

Zora shrugged. "It just is, silly. The biggest bedroom in a house is often called a 'master bedroom'."

She giggled slightly, seeing that Zim was somewhat confused by the explanation.

She stopped abruptly however, when she noted that his eyes narrowed down at her like they did when they 'fought' in the kitchen at the Membrane household.

"Is that so? Well, I wonder what it would be like if there was a... master in it?" His voice dropped in an octave, sending shivers down her spine.

"Well, I think it's perfectly fine the way it is. Highly doubt that a 'master' is needed in here.", she replied dryly, hoping this would set him down from the idea. Wrong, it did just the opposite.

"Do you wish to test that theory, little witch?" he hissed. Only this hiss wasn't a pissed off hiss. It was more.. _seductive_.

Now Zora began to panic. All hell will break loose if she doesn't think of something quick. She got it, but it won't end up pretty. She thought of the only thing she could do; insult him.

"Well, at least I'm not full of hot air, just steaming off at anyone they first see, especially if they did nothing wrong.", she spat at him, hoping that would throw him off his game. Bingo.

Now he looked angry.

"Oh, ho! Is that so, you little devil? I bet you're using your magic to place me under some spell of yours and hope to make me, Zim, into one of your slaves!"

Now it was Zora's turn to fume. "What the hell is that supposed to mean, you piece of lard? I would never do such a thing!"

Zim grinned an arrogant grin. "I bet it is so! You think you can bat those pretty little eyes and I'll melt in your disgusting hands like putty. Well, think again! I am Zim! I shall never stoop as little as being a servant to anyone, not even a witch like you!"

Zim's grin slowly turned into a frown as Zora's hands glowed a bright pink, clenched with furry.

'Good job, Zim.', he thought to himself before dodging just in time from one of her vicious attacks.

Now the heat was on, leaving Zim with a small fire on his butt.

"Ouch! Hot, hot!" He stopped, dropped, and rolled all over the carpeted floor. The red headed girl stood above him, her eyes turning into a blood red color. She was really pissed now.

"How's that for 'disgusting' hands, you selfish pig!", she cried as she aimed for another blow, missing my a mere three inches.

Zim jumped up and retracted his metallic claws from his PAK, trying to catch her from her rampage.

Unfortunately, she was far too fast for him. She jumped from here to there, avoiding his claws the best she could.

'Dammit. She's too quick! I better think of something fast, before-' Zim was cut off as she attempted to kick him.

He stared at her in awe and anger. "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KICK ZIM!" His claws shot in multiple directions, one of them successfully grabbing her by the ankle.

'Shoot!', Zora thought to herself. She cursed under her breath, aiming her magic at the attacking claw.

Zim immediately threw her in the air as he was about to fire, causing her to miss her target and blasted towards the mirror.

The blast ricochet off the mirror and straight back at the claw adjacent to the one that caught her. It swung rapidly and hit Zora square on the lower back, right near her butt.

"AAHHHH!", she screamed, flying towards Zim at a high speed.

Zim prepared for the worst and stood his ground, reaching out to catch her.

She landed in his arms, the both of them falling backwards and landed on the bed with a harsh bounce.

His PAK's claws retracted back into his PAK, closing with a loud click.

A long silence passed again, the mirror slightly dirty with a burn mark from the zap of Zora's magic. Small fragments of smoke lingered in the air, making it a little dim to see anything.

Zora's eyes were clamped shut, hoping she survived in one piece. Clearly she now sees that making Zim angry wasn't the best idea at all. 'Well, there you have it, girl. You made the dude angry, and look where it landed you: right on top of him.'

She froze at her last thought. 'Right on _top_ of _him_.'

Slowly and cautiously, she opened one eye, followed by the next. What she saw, she couldn't believe.

Zora stared at Zim, dead in the eyes, their _lips _touching. A huge blush came straight across hers and Zim's face.

'Wait... WHAT?', they both thought at the same time, unable to move from their awkward position.


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, good evening everyone! I had a couple chapters done in one day, like four so far, if I'm not mistaken. Damn, I'm bad-ass. ;D Anyways, this chapter will NOT focus on Zora, Zim, Gaz, Gir, or Dib for the time being. I'll leave you all hanging with what you believe will happen next with the awkward situation between Zora and Zim. Now, this chapter will involve a new character that will take part more often in very later chapters, and it may become obvious. Enjoy! Please leave plenty of comments!**

'Darkness, nothing but empty darkness surrounding the hostile environment of this wretched place that many believe to be purgatory.', thought a shadowed figure that shirked about in a cold, damp cavern.

The damp cavern ran so deep within miles of its own, filled with the moans of people. No, helpless cries of victims, unable to escape the fate of death itself.

Thousands upon thousands of cells filled the hall adjacent to the one the figure was walking through.

"Damned tormented souls. Wish they would all be quiet!", it growled, feeling anger boil in it's veins.

As the figure entered the room that lay at the end of the dark hallway, it took a seat upon what seemed to be a throne made of bone... _human bone_.

Another figure, emerged out from the shadows to the right of the seated figure, bowing down in courtesy.

"Your majesty. I have seen her. She's brought allies with her, and one of them isn't... human."

The cloaked figure merely looked over at the bowing one, a frown of disapproval appearing on the lower part of it's face, which was the only thing visible.

"Where was she?", the dark leader hissed with distaste. The other figure spoke, still bowing, "She was.. in _that_ bedroom. It appears that I have scared her and her female friend when I looked through the portrait."

The larger figure was alarmed. "Where you caught? Did they see you?"

The smaller figure shook his head, still lowered. "No, your majesty, they have not. The portrait was... destroyed by the green one. The one who isn't human besides her."

Growing very impatient, the larger figure arose from it's throne, and began pacing back and forth in the throne room.

The other figure remained silent, wary of his master's dismay and chaotic state.

After what seemed to be a brief and long ten minutes of pacing, the larger figure spoke, but continued pacing.

"Has she found it yet?"

"No, your majesty."

"Good, good. Was the information found?"

"Unfortunately, yes. My apologies your majesty, I should have found a better place-"

"Never mind that!", the larger one snapped, patience was wearing thin.

The pacing still continued, the feeling of insecurity and ominous doom settling in.

Once more, the master spoke,

"You say the portrait was destroyed?"

"Yes, your majesty. I jinxed the eye holes when the other female had discovered me peeping again."

"Did she see your eyes clearly?"

"No, neither did the other."

"Excellent, so there is still a chance at getting this right. We cannot afford for her to find it..."

The smaller one spoke, with an idea in mind.

"May I make a suggestion, your grace?"

"Speak then."

"Perhaps it be best if I looked after the girl personally myself? It would make it quite more easier than by just watching through pictures and jinxing objects."

The master stopped it's pacing abruptly, taking in the moment to think of his request.

Alas, it spoke again, its vibrant voice echoing in the throne room.

"Very well. You shall proceed with surveying her in the human realm. However, I warn you, any wrong movement or the slightest foul up, you shall be punished... _severely_."

The tall shadowy figure stood in front of the smaller one.

"It would probably be the best idea... seeing that you knew Zora since she was a mere toddler. You may rise, Ryuu."

In the faint light, a boy, no older than Dib or Zim, rose from the shadows. He had emerald green eyes, with spiky purple hair, slightly lighter than Gaz's. He wore a red and gray sweatshirt, with slate jeans and white boots. A chain was hooked from one shoulder of his shirt to the other, and had a couple piercings in his ear, with one above the eyebrow. His belt buckle on his belt revealed to be a skull.

"True. I am her very first friend after all. It's a shame.. that she forgot all about me and replaced me with _that_ pathetic excuse of a friend."

As he took his leave, his master spoke out one last time,

"As for that other _non-human_... _"_

"Yes, your excellency?"

His master picked up a human skull in it's one hand, wistfully admiring it's fragility.

"_Dispose of him at __once__._" His master crushed the skull with it's one hand, leaving nothing but dust to scatter into the wind.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my children! I am back with an awesome new chapter! Zora Ozbourne is mine, but Zim, Gaz, Dib and Gir aren't. This chapter will now focus entirely on Zim and Zora's situation and see just how far things will heat up... or not. XD Enjoy!**

Zora and Zim stared deep into each others' eyes, not able to move from their _interesting_ position. Neither of them were able to utter a word, seeing that their lips were obviously glued together in what seems to be their 'first kiss'.

Zim had his face flushed like a bright red tomato, hid breath caught in his throat.

'What in the world? Why is she all over my face? And why are her lips on mine, it feels... strange..?'

'Dammit! I am right on top of him! Wait, am I kissing him? This is so wrong, yet so... right...'

They continued to look into each others colorful pools for what may have been an eternity for them, and finally, they broke apart, breathing rapidly.

"Ah.. ah! I am so sorry! Oh my..! I swear it wasn't anything serious, I was... you hurled me into the air, and your... metal arm thingy! It smacked my butt and... you... we... I kissed..." Zora stammered, flushing brightly.

'That was my _first kiss_! Zim took my first kiss!'

Her head was spinning in circles, unable to swallow the reality that her kiss was 'stolen' by Zim, the ex-invader.

Zim blinked a couple times before letting a part of reality settle in. 'What is this kiss that Zora is talking about? Was she referring to our lip contact? And I smacked her butt?'

Zim blinked a few times more, tasting his own lips, trying to register a strange flavor left on them.

'Hmm... tastes like those so called "strawberries"...yum.', he thought, staring at her flushed face.

Zora shut her trap, seeing that Zim was getting a strange look on his face. "Uh, Zim? Why are you looking at me that way?"

He grabbed her chin gently, causing her pulse to race. He slowly brought himself closer to her face, bring her lips closer to his once again...

Until Gaz slammed the door open with her fist.

Both 'lovers' jumped at the sight, Gaz fuming with oblivious rage and looks that could kill... literally.

Dib was right behind her of course, peeping over her shoulder, and smirked widely.

"HA! See? I told you this was worth it!"

Gaz sucker punched in the nose, making Dib roll on the floor in excruciating pain. Her deadly gaze was shot right at Zim, without surprise.

"And just _what_ were you doing, Zim? Were you trying to _rape_ Zora?"

Zim got up from the bed, his stare matching hers with equal amount of hatred. "No, stupid dirt-sister of Dib-stink. I, Zim, would _never_ do such a thing, _especially_ to Zora."

He clenched his fists, his eyes glowing a bright blood red. This woman was really trying his patience with her bag of insults and mocking comments.

Zora, with as much courage as possible, got up and _defended_ Zim from Gaz's verbal attacks.

"Gaz, Zim wasn't sexually harassing me. We got into a small fight, yes, but that was it. Remember, he saved our butts in that room back there."

Gaz glared over at Zora for a brief second, then back at Zim. Her gaze dropped it's threatening appearance, more calm now, thanks to Zora.

"If I find out that he did something though, in _any_ manner _whatsoever_, _I shall throw Zim into a blithering oblivion of eternal pain and suffering, along with Dib._"

Dib shot up, holding a now bloody nose. "What the hell did I do?"

Gaz turned way and grabbed his shirt collar, dragging him with her all while choking him. "You ever coming to existence. Now, come. It's time we see how far your investigation got you, shall we?"

As the siblings left the room, Zim looked over at Zora in confusion.

"Why did you save me from Gaz-humans' wrath? Is she not your friend?"

Zora smiled at him, shaking her head. "Of course we are friends. Gaz and I are best friends, but I know you didn't do anything wrong..._yet_. So, I couldn't let you get pummeled by her."

Zim nodded, appreciating her concern for him and for saving him.

"Now come on. I think we should see if Dib has gotten any farther on his study on the picture that was in that room before we all go to sleep, don't you think?"

"Yes, we should. Um... Zora..?"

She looked over her shoulder as they went through the door and out the hall. "Yes, Zim?"

Zim blushed lightly, looking at her like a curious child. "What exactly is a _kiss_?"

She froze, then giggled a somewhat loud giggle.

Zim kept looking confused as he was pulled by the red-headed girl. "I think I'll _show_ you later. When the time is right."

'So it was his first time too. Well, now I'm not feeling silly anymore.', she thought gleefully, placing a finger on her lips lightly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again. I've been a bit lazy today. Haven't been in my right mind, if you know what I mean. Anyway, I hope to make this chapter like all the other original chapters. Been drawing a bit lately as well, but my scanner is not working as it should. So, I'll need to get to that eventually. Enjoy this one!**

**Outside Zora's House:**

The twilight has finally fallen upon the small and quiet street, with not but a stranger in a black cloak walking up past the Membrane's house and up to the next.

He stopped and looked up at the address.

"So this is where she currently resides. Well, Zora..."

Ryuu slowly slipped off his hood, revealing his handsome features.

"I guess you're going to be in for a _wonderful_ surprise." An evil grin spread across his countenance as he stepped up the steps and towards the door.

**Inside Zora's House:**

"Dib, once again...", growled Gaz as she gently patted the end of her metal baseball bat, staring down at a completely bruised Dib.

"ARE YOU SURE THIS DAMN WALL ISN'T CURSED? I BETTER GET A PROPER ANSWER, OR ELSE..." She swung her bat and hit the floor next to his head, making his slightly jump.

"I'm sure Gaz... oww... Zim, Zora... help me out pwease?" His head had a huge bump on the side, which was beginning to swell at a very fast rate.

"Gaz, I think Dib is telling the truth. Nothing else happened to the wall so far, and that picture will _never_ be seen again. Zim made sure of that." Zora pleaded.

Zim was too busy recalling the events of what happened earlier in the master bedroom, not getting enough of the mental replay of their first kiss.

While he spazzed out in his trance, Gaz smirked down at her battered and bruised brother.

"Hmph. Fine." As a way to soothe herself, she grabbed an old baseball that was sitting somewhere near Zim, and threw it out the slightly open window. "I hope that will hit somebody...", she mumbled in aggrivation as she headed back downstairs to see where Gir went.

Everyone else eventually followed (Zim had to be dragged by both Dib and Zora, who was still daydreaming).

**Outside:**

As Ryuu began his way up the steps, he heard something coming from up above him. He looked up, only to have a baseball fall right on his face.

"Ouch! What the-? Who threw that ball!" He looked up to see that it came from the slightly open window.

"Damn. Do they know that I'm already here?" He growled. As he reached for the door, he saw the knob slightly twist. He jerked his hand back and quickly dove into one of the bushes on his side. As the door opened, he peeped through to see who it was. A cute _green_ dog was taking the garbage out, all while humming a playful tune.

'I didn't know earth dogs _were_ green, let alone _hum_!', he thought as he watched the dog in disbelief.

Just then, a thought struck him. 'Wait a minute, earth dogs _aren't_ green. That means this dog in particular _must_ belong to that _freak_ Zora is with.' As he watched the dog head his way back into the house, he took his chance at getting inside. Too late.

The door slammed behind Gir, with a loud click, indicating that he locked the door. Ryuu rubbed his nose as his face came into contact with the closed door.

"Crap, there's got to be someway to get inside.." He looked up at the window where the ball flew out of from earlier. He grinned a mischievous grin as he turned to the tree behind him and began climbing it.

**Inside:**

Gaz went to the fridge and grabbed the last soda that was there. 'Thank God Dib isn't the one to take the last soda _this_ time.', she thought in relief. That always seemed to happen at her house quite frequently.

Zora sipped her glass of lemon iced tea, shifting in her seat as Zim continued to stare at her mouth.

'Really, I wish he would stare at something else, and not my mouth...'

Dib noticed that she was getting uncomfortable, and threw a paper hornet at Zim, hoping to get a direct hit.

Zim, surprising everyone, grabbed the food tray in front of him without moving his position, and reflected the hornet. It flew past Dib and straight past Gaz, missing her nose by an inch, making her eye twitch.

The hornet continued to ricochet off the walls and went flying up the stairs.

**Outside:**

As Ryuu finally reached the high branch of the tree that led straight into the abandoned bedroom, he sighed in relief. "Finally, this damn climb is over. I never really did like this tree..."

When he reached an arm out to grab the edge of the roof, he heard a loud pinging sound. As quickly as he looked up, was as quickly as he went back down to square one; right on his back on the grass. He groaned in pain as he picked up what hit him. It was a paper hornet.

'I THOUGHT PEOPLE STOPPED MAKING THESE RIDICULOUS THINGS!', getting very angry.

He threw the piece of paper aside, and began to climb quickly back up the tree, jumping onto the roof and ready to open the window.

**Inside:**

As the fray sat down, chugging their drinks (all except for Zim, who was busy _watching_ Zora drink), a loud thump was heard from upstairs.

Gaz, was the first to jump. She turned over to Dib, "I thought you said it wasn't cursed!", she cried, grabbing her metal bat.

Dib threw his arms up in the air, "It isn't! I swear! It must be something else!"

Zim continued not to pay attention, while Zora took it as a sign to respond. "Sounds like an intruder. I say we should go and investigate."

Gaz got up, crushing the empty soda can in her hand. She grabbed her metal bat, ready to beat someone's face in. "I'm right behind you."

Gaz and Dib headed their way up the stairs, Zora grabbed Zim's hand, trying to pull him up. He wouldn't budge. "Zim, come on! We got to go see what's going on!" Zim was like a stump. With a sigh, Zora kissed him on the cheek. That brought Zim back to life, jumping from his seat. "An intruder? Come, dear Zora! Let's smite this foe together!" He grabbed her hand as they sped off behind their friends, leaving a laughing Gir in the television room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Oi! As you are all now aware, I hope... I said that I would be making fan art for this story. I have succeeded, but it will take time before I can post it. Anyway, here is a new chapter that will surely entertain you, my children. Smile, enjoy, and keep the reviews coming! XD**

Ryuu rubbed his lower back, not happy with the 'soft' landing through the window.

"Ouch, and to think that the carpeting was just newly done and refurbished too..." He froze as he heard loud footsteps coming from down below, only getting louder as they got closer.

'Shit! They heard me! I better hide, but where?' He looked around the vacant room for any signs of a good hiding place. Luckily, like fate demanded it, there was a closet in the room.

'Was that always there before? Oh, well..' Ryuu took his chances and jumped into the closet, holding what breath he still held in him.

Gaz kicked the door open, commando style. With her bat ready at hand, she was ready to swing at whoever got in her path. Dib came up right behind her, his ectoplasmic bazooka in hand. Zim followed soon after, holding Zora closely by hand. "Do you see anyone yet, Gaz-human?"

Gaz shook her head, still alarmed and fully aware. "No, but keep searching. They've got to be here somewhere."

Dib scratched his head, finding that unbelievable. "Gaz, this room is uber small. I doubt anyone would be in here."

While the gang investigated the room further, Ryuu was peeping through the small crack of the closet door. What he saw angered him more; that green freak holding Zora's hand.

It took all of Ryuu's being to try and hold back, bot to jump at the enemy so suddenly with all his might. How dare that _freak_ touch and hold _his_ Zora.

Suddenly a loud snap echoed in the room. 'Shit.' Ryuu stepped on what seemed to be a piece of wood.

Gaz quickly turned around, along with the others, facing the closet door. "Gotcha!", she smirked, her bat at the ready.

Thinking quickly, Ryuu performed a quick summoning spell, and seconds before Gaz opened the door, he burst out himself, grabbing Zora in the process.

"Zora!", Zim cried out. He activated his PAK, metal arms ready to aim at the intruder.

"No! Zim! Wait-!" Zora cried out, stopping his attack. Zim stopped immediately, a questioning look on his face.

"You might want to listen to her, _freak_. You have no idea what I'm capable of!" Ryuu shouted, his grip on Zora tightening.

Gaz was ready to go all out on the intruder, until a loud rumbling sound came from outside.

"I think you might want to go outside and see what all the commotion is about before you go around knocking people's teeth in, you pathetic excuse for a friend."

With that said and done, a dark smoky shadow overcame both Ryuu and Zora, making them disappear.

"Zora! Wait-!" Zim attempted again, but the loud rumbling from outside was enormous.

Dib looked out the window, and spot the villain that stood before them a minute ago. "Zim! He's outside! Zora's with him, and... something else..."

The trio ran down the stairs and out the front door. Gir saw their immediate retreat and thought best to follow them in pursuit.

There in the middle of the street, stood their red-headed ally and the sinister foe that held her captive.

"Let go of her, you insignificant, vile leach of hell!", screamed Zim, now beginning to loose his temper.

Ryuu saw that he is finally trying the alien's patience and smirked his devious smirk. 'Good, he's mad. This will certainly give me the upper hand at this game.'

"You want her, freak? Then let's make a deal. You will have to face two obstacles. The first you may face with your other two freakish friends there, but the latter you must face alone."

Zim laughed his trademark laugh, acting as though it was an simple game of chess, and he was about to get checkmate.

"Very well! Zim is not afraid of your challenge! Do your worst!", pointing a threatening finger at Ryuu, slightly surprising the goth boy.

"Fine. Let's see how you three shall manage on this one... I SUMMON THE GUARDIAN OF HELL! COME OUT, CERBERUS!"

Zora's face drained completely of it's color. "ZIM! RUN! YOU CAN'T WIN THIS! GET AWAY!"

Zim stood his ground, however, ready to see whomever this Cerberus thing was. Gaz and Dib steadily stayed by him, with Gir on the sidelines. Gir then moved his attention towards where Zora was, seeing that she was in trouble. Looking to see that his master was in charge of the situation, he scampered with stealth, to Zora's direction.

A loud shaking from the earth's core emerged, and from it came a huge black hole. From that hole, stepped out what looked like a giant paw... a dog's paw.

Zim, Gaz, and Dib all stared in shock, but stood firmly as Ryuu revealed Cerberus. A large, black three headed doberman stood before all of them, its' rows of razor sharp teeth stained with dry blood.

"WELL, FREAKS? READY FOR YOUR CHALLENGE? WELL, HERE IT IS! THIS IS CERBERUS, THE GUARDIAN DOG OF THE UNDERWORLD!"

The giant beast howled a deafening howl, growling and barking as it charged straight for the three. Zim readied and charged himself, jumping high in the air and with his PAK's metallic claws, took a hold of the beast's fur.

Gaz then charged soon after, and took a swing with her bat, hitting one of the dog heads on the nose... hard. The giant howled in pain and growled even more. As the middle head dived in to try and swallow her whole, Dib took action and shot the head square in the mouth.

The ectoplasm that was now stuck in the beast's mouth however, soon deteriorated. Dib grunted, unable to believe that his ectoplasmic bazooka had no effect on the beast.

'Dammit. It didn't do anything! How are we going to beat this thing?' He ran from the next diving head, trying to come up with another plan to fix their 'puppy' problem.

Zim made his way up to the top of the middle head, and pulled out a bo staff. This bo staff, however, had an electrifying charge to it. As the middle head was about to throw him up into the air, he charged his weapon, and prepared to attack himself.

He was shot into the air, and with swift accuracy, Zim swung with all his might, hitting the open mouthed and drooling target, getting a shocking result. 'One down, three to go!', he thought victoriously, as the middle head fell unconscious.

Out of nowhere, a giant paw smacked Zim, sending him flying straight through the front door of Zora's home.

"Zim!", cried Zora. Worried about his well being, Zora chanted an incantation, which was a healing one. In a mere matter of seconds, Zim was back on his feet. "Damn, that hurt...", he mumbled, hoping Dib and Gaz had better luck than he.

Gaz focused all her attention on the right head of Cerberus, seeing that Zim took care of the middle. "I so got this puppy!", she shouted in rage. She steadied herself, metal bat at the ready, hoping to aim just well near his eye. As the head shot towards her, she swung quickly, but with excellent results. Blood spewed out of the corner of the right head's left eye, blinding it on that side.

A cut was visible on Gaz's arm, but she'll live. 'So long as I still hit that dog..', she thought mercilessly as she went another round. She swung again as it came with a vengeance. Bulls eye!

She knocked that sucker so hard by the side of the head, it came crashing down, making it harder for the remaining head to stay standing.

Dib added a slight bit of his holy water into his gun, reloading it and getting ready to fire one last time.

He shot the missile, aiming perfectly at the open mouth of the left head, and as he suspected, drained all of what's left of the dog's energy. Cerberus was now completely defeated, leaving Dib with his glasses partially broken with a couple cuts on his head and knees, Gaz with a huge gash on her arm and stomach, along with a swelling bruise now forming on her cheek, and Zim with a minor cut on his pride.

Ryuu, not pleased with the results, tossed Zora to the ground, near where Gir was hiding during the action. He stepped up to the plate, keeping true to his word.

"Well, you low life from hell? What's my next and final challenge?", demanded Zim, still hungry for more.

"Right here. Your battle is with me, one on one. A fight to the death sounds fair to you?"

Zim clenched his fists, rain now pouring from the dark clouds above them. His metal claws smashed the ground and rose again, leaving craters in the cement. "Sounds fitting... for you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Alas, I believe the chapter you were dying for in action was the last chapter and it now continues in this one! Note that sometime in the middle of the chapter, we might run into another character, and it will be someone you were hoping to catch up to at some point or another. Enjoy!**

Rain poured heavily from the heavens, as dark ominous clouds hovered above the now almost demolished street, where Zora's and the Membrane's household resides.

Dib and Gaz stood behind Zim, doing their best not to fall unconscious due to the severe beatings they received from fighting the demon dog, Cerberus. Zim, however, was fully healed thanks to Zora, but his pride was the only thing that was left with some damage.

He stood his ground, his electric bo staff in hand and his PAK's metallic claws at the ready.

'This is it. The final challenge that I, Zim, must face in order to claim back what's rightfully _mine_.', he thought with determination, sparing a quick glance over to Zora before returning back to his foe.

Ryuu stood with his own weapon of choice, a black and red bladed sword that stood out to be about four feet long. The red on the blade, however, bothered Zim quite a bit.

"That red color on your blade... what is it exactly? I highly doubt it's paint." Zim raised a brow, hoping to receive a reply.

Ryuu scoffed, lifting his blade in front of him for Zim to see. "You're right. My blade is actually made from the spine of an infrit and was then soaked with human blood."

Zim stared at the weapon in disgust, finding the information hard to swallow.

"You must be one sick guy to wield a weapon like that with no remorse of the souls whose blood was painted on that blade." Dib managed to cough out, unable to stay focused any longer. In a mere second, Dib passed out next to Gaz, who was too weak to kick him in the gut.

"Dammit, Dib... you just had... to give up now...", with what little strength she had left, she took out the sharpie marker that she still kept in her pocket.

"Gaz, this is no time to draw on Dib-stink's face!", shouted Zim, baffled by Gaz's 'repulsive' action.

She grimaced at Zim, taking the top off the marker. To his surprise, it wasn't the tip of the marker that he saw, but in it's place, was a needle.

"This is for _that_ ass-wipe that called_ me_ a _pathetic_ excuse for a _friend_!" With her good arm, she swung and threw the needle, hitting Ryuu right on the leg.

"Argh!", the male goth cried in pain, pulling the needle out.

Zim was left in shock. "What was that? I thought it was that marker you used on Dib-stink!"

Gaz chuckled weakly, "It was going to be for Dib, but at the last minute, I figured something like this would happen, so I created a poison, using a smidget of my stupid brother's holy water."

Zim was impressed. "So what does it do? Gaz-human?" Gaz was almost ready to topple over, but used the last bit of her energy to tell Zim one final notice.

"It will go through his bloodstream, slowing down the process of his red and white blood cells from rushing to any wounded area. Therefore, if you attack him, his body will take twice as long to heal and three times the damage that the wound would normally give, giving you the upper hand. It will take approximately ten minutes for the poison to take effect, so I suggest... you... start... stalling..."

Gaz finally passed out from exhaustion, lying next to Dib on the wet cement. Zim turned to face Ryuu, noticing that his face grew slightly more pale than before.

"Enough of this nonsense! Zim! Prepare to die!" Without warning, Ryuu charged with all his might towards Zim, ready to give a blow with his sword.

Zim cursed under his breath, dodging just in time before the blade hit him. He retaliated by swinging his staff towards the goths' side.

Ryuu counteracted his attack, slicing off a strand of Zim's hair. As Zim back flipped in the air, he noticed that _that_ strand started to fizz and sizzle.

"I forgot to mention one more thing...", Ryuu spat with an insane smile on his countenance, "If my blade does cut you, it will slowly burn your flesh and it will soon begin to fester and putrefy."

Zim's eyes widened, now a little shaken by the sudden warning. 'Dammit, looks like it will take more than just dodging and bashing to bring this guy down.' He gritted his teeth, looking over at Zora, who was wriggling about due to the binds that are keeping her from escaping.

'Just give me more time, Zora.', Zim thought with intact determination, not removing his constant gaze on the enemy before him.

Gir rolled out from the nearby bushes, scurrying over to where Zora lay, hopeless and trapped. Zora was about to give up all hope, until she heard a small grunt right behind her. She rolled her head over to see Gir struggling with the knot on the binds.

"Gir? Thank goodness it's you! You must be careful that _that _jerk doesn't see you." She motioned her head towards Ryuu's direction, giving Gir the hint.

Gir nodded, "Don't worry, pretty lady! I just need to cut this knot ball thingy." From his head, Gir pulled out a pair of shears, and they were pretty sharp. Zora's eyes widened. "Gir! Be careful with those!"

Gir lightly petted her head. "Don't worry. I cut big head's hair with these!"

'I think he's referring to Dib...', she thought to herself, seeing that he was the only one with a large enough head.

"Okay, Gir. Do what you gotta do." She closed her eyes shut as Gir started the process of cutting her free from the binds.

Meanwhile, somewhere not far from where the battle was taking place, two women were talking at a local bar.

The first woman was tall, with raven hair and aqua eyes, busty, and had a scar across her left cheek.

"I'm telling ya, your jugs may be bigger than mine, but certainly not when you were a scrawny shrimp!" She coughed a laugh at her friend, who was the second woman sitting behind the bar table in front of her.

The second woman had long, curly red hair and fair tan skin. She wore a dress that someone like Madonna would wear at some gala, with scarlet boots to match. She was extremely curvy and _much_ more busty that the female bartender. Her eyes were a brilliant midnight yellow.

"Well, that's true. I was pretty skinny back then when I was a teenager, but hey, puberty changed _all_ of my chemistry somehow!"

"Yep, I guess that goes to show ya, you can't be too certain how you will turn out to be!"

Both women giggled, until a loud explosion came from where Zim was fighting. They looked up, a little shaken from it.

"Hey, Zel, isn't that from _your_ house?" the raven haired asked, looking over at her friend?

Zelda got up, a worried expression on her face showing brighter than daylight.

"I'll be back another time, Donna. I need to go check something.", she gasped out before sprinting away.

"Don't worry, hun! Just go find out if your darlin' is okay! Say 'hi' to her for me!", Donna cried out after her. 'I hope everything is alright back at home. Poor Zel... more concerned about her daughter ever since _he_ was going after her.'

Donna got back to cleaning one more glass before shutting down for the night.

**A while before the explosion:**

Zim was soaking wet, thankfully immune to the rain water that piddled down on them harshly. Gir was about done cutting the binds off of Zora, as she watched in horror, as Ryuu, badly battered and bruised as he was, finally managed to hit Zim across the chest with his sword.

The blade successfully cut through Zim's outfit and skin, with blood gashing out and his flesh burning.

Zim hissed in pain, holding on to his chest. Ryuu took this as an opportunity and blasted Zim with some magic of his own.

The force was so powerful, that Zim's contacts and wig fell off.

Zora's eyes widen as Zim was fully revealed. "ZIM! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?", she cried out hoarsely, trying to wriggle out of her manacles. Gir was almost done cutting her loose, when suddenly, he was sent flying, the shears landing on the grass. Gir landed on top of Dib, who was still unconscious.

"Gir!", Zora cried. Ryuu scoffed at the puny disguised dog. He walked back over to Zim, who was now laying on his back, with his weapon out of his reach.

"So, you _really_ are a _freak_! You're an alien, a _worthless, despicable, ugly, green alien_." He stomped on Zim's chest with one foot, grinding against his open wound.

Zim howled and hissed in pain, his ruby red eyes glowing with rage. "No... _you're_ the worthless one!", he spat. Ryuu growled, raising his sword.

"I think that's enough talk. Time for you to rest in pieces!" Zim closed his eyes tightly, preparing for the worst.

Suddenly, Zim felt the weight on his chest being lifted. He slowly lifted one eye open, seeing Zora... _attacking_ Ryuu!

"Zora! What are you doing? Why are you defending this- _thing_!" Ryuu was stunned, already a sickening pale white due to the poison Gaz injected into him.

"Zim is very dear to me! I won't let you kill him!" Her wardrobe was completely different. She wore a witch's hat that has a face sewn on it, with beads dangling on its' crooked and pointy end. A skull, similar to that of the one on Ryuu's belt, was strapped around on the hat. She wore a purple leather top and a leather mini skirt. The top had a collar connected to it, going around her neck. A pink sash hung from the right side of her skirt, and she wore white knee high boots, similar to Ryuu's.

She wielded a moon like scepter, and pointed it in a threatening manner at Ryuu's neck.

Ryuu bashed his sword against her scepter, jumping a good distance away from her. "You want to die too? Well then, be my guest!"

He rushed at her with full speed, ready to slice her apart.

Zim could only watch in horror himself, as his precious Zora was about to get killed. "ZORAAA!"

Zora, however, raised a shield over Zim and her other unconscious friends, protecting them from what's about to happen.

She raised her scepter, just seconds before Ryuu's final assault. "To you from me! With lots of _loathe_!" As the weapons clashed, a giant explosion erupted.

Zim's world quickly turned black as he passed out, his surroundings now unknown to him and the outcome uncertain.


	18. Chapter 18

**The last chapter was very long! Damn! I put effort into that chapter alright! Anyway, battle is now over, and Zora's mom is now on her way to the rescue with her 'double-ds'. XD Art _will_ be posted soon my children, but for now, enjoy this glorious chapter of solitude. Btw, Zim and Zora mostly in this chapter. Light fluff, but I won't get too deep into it... yet. That will wait.**

Gaz was the first to wake, with a pounding headache.

"Ah, shit!", she mumbled, holding on to her forehead.

"Good morning, little Gazzy!", cried a cheerful voice. Gaz turned over in rage, "Call me that one more time, I dare-", she stopped in mid sentence, not believing who she saw. Zelda Ozbourne was sitting at the end of her brother's bed, petting Gir.

"It's been a long while, hasn't it? I remember when you were just a little girl. You and my daughter were the closest of friends." She smiled her kind smile, just like the one in the photo. Gaz jumped out of her bed and lunged at her, giving her a giant hug. So un-Gaz like.

"I missed you so much! I can't believe you're actually here!" Gaz opened her eyes, looking around the room. "Uh... speaking of here... where _are_ we, exactly?"

Zelda giggled, just like her daughter. "We're in the infirmary, which is located in our basement. You and Dib are stuck in her with me, along with this cute little guy," looking down at Gir, still petting his happily sleeping form, "and so is Ryuu." She motioned her head over to the male goth that they were fighting earlier.

Gaz's mouth was hanging wide open, confused. "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE? YOU KNOW HIM? HE TRIED TO KILL US ALL!"

Zelda raised her brows, acting surprised. "Did he really? Well, I guess that explains why all of you are battered and bruised the way you are."

Gaz looked around, suddenly noticing that two of their allies were not among them.

"Where's Zora and Zim? Are they here too?"

Zelda laughed a heartily laugh. "Of course! But I put them in a separate room. I think they need some time for themselves, don't you?"

Gaz looked at her, feeling more at ease... for the time being.

Meanwhile, in another room on the far other side from where the rest of the group lay recovering, Zora sat next to a still sleeping Zim.

Her clothes are back to normal, with jeans, sneakers, and a white top. She glanced at his facial features, then slowly lowered her gaze down to his chest. His wound was fully healed, thanks to her mother's active magic, which was far more stronger than hers.

Zim was breathing in a steady pace, his wig and contacts now placed back on his persona. 'I don't want him freaking out on me, getting worried that his identity is exposed.', she thought to herself. She couldn't believe that Zim was an alien, and frankly... she didn't care. Zim was Zim, that's all there is to it. He didn't deny her or toss her aside when she revealed that she was a witch to him, so why should she?

She stared at his sleeping face, and mindlessly, started caressing the side of his face. The texture of his skin was so smooth to the touch and very cool. She trailed his jawline swiftly with the tip of her finger, and soon started going down lower to his collarbone and then his chest.

She stopped as she reached his lower ribcage, returning her attention to his face.

He slowly began to stir, making her wonder if he was about to wake. Nope. Still out cold.

She sighed softly. She was still a little angry at him. 'How could he scare me like that? I thought he was going to die!'

"Stupid Zim." she smacked his head lightly, which made her jump cause he started mumbling in a sleeping manner.

"Zim is not... stupid... you... stupid... you... Zzz..." She relaxed, seeing that he was just sleeping. She couldn't help but giggle, thinking that it was cute also.

Her heart came to a stop, as she heard him mumble something else, "Zora... are... you... alright? Zzzzz... I... shall... protect... you..."

She smiled warmly, her heart beating in a rapid rate. She bent down next to where is ear probably was, and whispered, "Yes, Zim. I'm fine. Thank you."

She rose and looked at his face, a smile slowly forming on his countenance. "That's... great..."

He drifted off to sleep, but mumbled one last thing.

"Zora...I... really... like...you... Zzzzz...", from there, he drifted off to his slumber, not saying anything more. Zora smiled a loving smile. She bent down one last time, and whispered, "I like you too, Zim. A lot."

She gently stroked the side of his face, admiring his handsome features. Without a second to register what she was about to do, she gently lowered herself and kissed him on the lips. 'More than anything...', she thought, slowly pulling back after a long minute. The bed was large, so it had enough space for her as well. Zora kicked off her sneakers, and climbed on the bed, gently resting her head on his chest and went to sleep herself. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment, as the two slumbered away peacefully.


	19. Chapter 19

**My beloved children! XD Last chapter was very cute indeed. As for Tak, well... Dun,dun,dun,dun! This chapter will tell you all! I own nothing, but the Ozbournes and Ryuu are mine!**

Ryuu slowly stirred awake, unable to tell the time of day or where he currently was. 'I'm back in hell, it seems. I guess my master won't give me the proper punishment yet...', he was about to fall back asleep...

Until Gir licked him.

"AAAAHHHH! WHAT THE HELL? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" he screamed, pointing a finger at the green dog.

Gir made his casual happy face. "Hey! I think the scary death guy is awake! Do I get the piggy now?", he wailed, wagging his tail.

"I see you're wide awake, Ryuu." His emerald eyes grew wide as he saw Zelda right in front of him, along with Gaz and Dib, who was now also wide awake.

"Huh? Zelda? And you! What are you bloody humans doing here? I thought you died in the explosion-" His voice trailed off, recalling the events of the night's battle. Zora used a shield to protect them before she almost blew them to bits.

"Dammit. I failed my mission...", he groaned in a low voice, slightly shaking.

Dib raised his brow, catching what he said. "What mission, exactly? Care to tell us?"

Ryuu slammed his fist on the bed. "What is it to you, human? I'm going to get punished anyway... Might as well face my master sometime or another.."

Zelda raised her brow, now growing curious. "And just _who_ is your master, Ryuu?"

His eyes snapped over to Zelda, sweat dripping down his forehead like crazy.

"W-wait. That poison-!" He threw the blanket off him, jumped out of the medical bed and pulled down his pants, searching where the needle hit him.

"Dude! Not in front of us! Put your pants back on please! I've had enough today as it is with that damn dog!", cried Dib, averting his eyes. Gaz just continued staring, oddly enough, enjoying the view.

A light blush came across her face. Dib looked over and scowled at her. "Gaz! He's not eye candy! Cover your eyes!"

Zelda giggled as Gaz threw her pillow, hitting Dib in the face. Her attention went back to a frantic Ryuu.

"I injected an antitoxin into your arm, just as I was placing you in your bed. The poison is no longer in your bloodstream."

He stopped all at once, raising his gaze over at Zelda. He pulled his pants back up ("Thank God!", sighed Dib), his expression still written with worry.

"I'm going to be killed for this. I still failed the mission." Ryuu's eyes remained fixated on Zelda.

Zelda sighed and got up, walking over to the boy. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Care to tell me who your master is, at least?"

He looked down to the floor, flushing with shame. "It's- my master is _him_." He chocked a sob.

Zelda dropped her hand, her eyes boiling with anger. After what seems five minutes, she turned and headed towards the door.

"Gaz, I'm leaving for a short while. In the meantime, I need you to make sure Ryuu stays in bed."

Ryuu raised his head quickly. "What! But, Zelda-!"

She turned to face him, her eyes burning with rage. "Do NOT 'but' me, young man. I may not punish you fiercely, but I _can_ still send you to a _bottomless pit of doom and never-ending torture of my own_. Now hush up and listen to what Gaz tells you!"

With that, she opened the door of the infirmary and left. Everyone sat there in shock, not moving a muscle.

"Well, now I _definitely_ know where you got that from, Gaz." Dib spoke finally, looking at his sister in amazement.

Gaz looked over at Dib, shrugging.

She got up and walked over to Ryuu, who looked back at her with _some_ dislike.

"Unfortunately for you, you gonna have to listen to me. Now be a good boy, and _lay down_."

She pushed him down on the bed, grabbing the closest lamp she could find. Dib got up right behind her, with Gir as well, giggling like the crazy robot he is.

"Now," Gaz whispered dangerously, "start talking, pretty boy."

As Gaz was about to start interrogating her male counterpart, on the other end of the infirmary hallway, Zim was beginning to stir.

He slowly started opening his eyes, his view blurry. "Ugh... How long was I out for?" As he was about to get up, he felt some weight on top of him. Vision now back to normal, he looked down groggily. His eyes shot wide open as he saw Zora sleeping on him.

She was completely out herself, being as it was that she stayed up all night watching over him. He carefully shifted his position, laying her down closer to him. He breathed in her scent, enjoying the fragrance.

'Mm... She smells nice.', he thought to himself, smiling down at his angel. He touched her hair, surprised at how soft it really was, like silk. He rested his head next to hers, taking in every detail and aspect of her. He held her close, not wanting to let go of such a wondrous creature.

He whispered in her ear, careful not as to wake her sleeping form, "I will always protect you."

He smiled as he heard her moan a sweet, gentle moan, making him hold her even closer.

Meanwhile, back in the room where the other bunch lay dormant.. or used to, Gaz continued her interrogation of her 'hostage', with Dib assisting her.

"So why did you try to attack Zora? Speak, you filth!" She glared down at him, making Ryuu shift in his bed slightly.

'Damn, she can be scary..', he thought to himself, not wanting to admit it aloud.

"I wasn't trying to hurt her. I was trying to kill Zim. The green one.", he stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Gaz slapped him across the face. "Don't act so cocky, chump! Now, why did you want to kill Zim?"

"I was ordered to do so, by my master, of course."

Gaz squinted her eyes in a deadly way. "Who the hell is your master? Talk, you blithering piece of garbage!"

Ryuu scoffed, smirking. "Like I'll ever tell you. I was told to watch over Zora and get rid of Zim. There."

Gaz pushed him back down as he tried to get back up. She gritted her teeth. "No, _not_ done. Why were you ordered to watch over her?"

Ryuu rubbed the sore spot on his cheek, now feeling the sting. "She was meddling into business that she shouldn't. _You_ were helping her, so I had to do something to throw you off!"

Gaz paused at what he said, only to start fuming like crazy, flushing furiously in rage.

"THE EYES IN THE PORTRAIT WAS YOU? YOU FILTHY FOTHER MUCKER! I'LL RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB, YOU SON OF A-"

Dib shot up, trying to restrain her from ripping Ryuu's face into pieces. "Gaz! Calm down! We need him alive for now to get info out of him! Relax!"

Gaz regained what little composure she had left, still glaring down at the now-scared-shitless boy.

'Scratch that... She's a MADWOMAN!', Ryuu thought to himself, his heart racing from the fear of having his face ripped to shreds.

"I only did a jinx on that damn picture! You both were getting extremely nosy, and my master couldn't afford having her finding that book!"

Ryuu slapped his hands over his mouth, now knowing he said too much. Gaz and Dib looked down at him. Finally they're getting somewhere!

"A book..? What book?", Gaz asked firmly. She remembered the entry in Zora's diary that explained about the day they heard voices coming from upstairs, and that Zora told her mother later that night, and that her mother entered the bedroom with a giant book in her hands.

"_That book?_", she breathed out, which scared Ryuu even more.

'Is she psychic!', he thought in panic, now really wanting to get away from her.

Dib looked at his sister in concern and curiosity. "Gaz, you know this 'book' he's talking about?"

Gaz looked at her brother and nodded. "Me and Zora didn't want to say anything to you or Zim, cause I thought you would meddle, but we were both talking about a '_room_' that we heard about since we were kids. I'm starting to think that '_room_' and this '_book_' that Ryuu's referring to have a connection."

While everyone in the house was in the basement, each in their own situation, another person was about to enter the fray.

"Huh? So this is where Zim is? Quite a shabby house. Well, best greet him in a good manner, I suppose. Don't think he'll be too happy that I'm here though, especially on top secret mission from the Tallest." Tak removed her cloak that she wore, entering the house in search for her mission goal: finding the ultimate force of 'Ethereal Darkness'.


	20. Chapter 20

**Damn! I slept in again! It's been a habit lately, but oh well. Anyways, I might be going off to visit my father soon, so I'm making as many chapters as possible today, just to make you all happy. I would never forget my children, let alone not giving them more to read! Be happy my children, for here is another chapter! Enjoy and smile!**

Gaz, Dib, and Ryuu have sat for what seemed like hours on end. Gaz continued to ponder in thought, all while Dib and Ryuu were 'entertained' by Gir and his 'pudding' project.

'This _'book'_ and this _'room'_ have something in common. It's in this house, but I wonder what they really are? The _'book' _was mentioned as 'big', and Zora doesn't have a lot of books lying about in her house. The only place that even has books, is in that room, and her parent's old room. It's in either one of those rooms... and we're _going_ to _find_ it!'

She got up, removing the gauze pads from her face and arm. She grabbed her metal bat, which was still stained with Cerebus' blood, and faced her brother and the male goth.

"Get up, you pair of over grown monkeys. Let's go find Zim and Zora and go look for that '_book_'!"

Dib nodded, grabbing Ryuu by the arm roughly, yanking him out of the bed. Ryuu glared at Dib, but even more so at Gaz. "This isn't your place to meddle, human! If my master finds out we're looking for what should never be found, he'll kill all of us!"

Gaz grabbed Gir, holding him in one arm, and looked at Ryuu in defiance. "Just who the hell is your master, anyway?"

Ryuu's features went dark, as he replied grimly, "My master is lord of the underworld. Does that answer your question?"

Gaz and Dib stared in dead in the eye, even more pale from the shock of who they were dealing with.

Finally, the purple female shook her head, grabbed the handlebar, and darted out the door, with Dib and Ryuu following suit.

Meanwhile, in the higher level of the house in the abandoned bedroom, Zelda looked among the bookshelf next to the bed.

"Where is it? I could have sworn I place that book somewhere... Ah ha! There you are, you little bugger!" She pulled out a big, musty old book. The covering was in black leather and the spine of it was embroidered in silver writing that couldn't be made out in human terms.

She flipped through the pages, looking for a spell of some sort. Finally, she halted on one of the pages, her finger resting on one spell in particular, written in _red_ ink.

Sh read the words aloud, and as she did, a dark wormhole of some sort appeared before her.

"_Ai nha hie sghi_."

She closed the book, fearing what dark magic it could bestow, and slipped it under the bed.

"There, that way it will not be found. I can't let it fall into the wrong hands."

Zelda stepped lightly into the wormhole, and as she did, it slowly closed right behind her, sucking her into the deep darkness that awaited her.

She continued to trot in the dark, vast halls, hoping to run into one of two things:

that '_room_', as a first, or secondly, _him_, which she would prefer the least. Actually, she didn't want to run into any of those things, but held her head high, knowing that it is going to be either one sooner or later.

'I just hope Zora is alright.. and hopefully, that she does find that '_book_'. She has to know... sooner or later.', she thought with slight worry, as she came close to two giant doors at the end of the hallway.

Slowly, she opened the doors, and found herself in what seemed to be a throne room.

"Well, it's _very_ good to see you again, Zelda.", came a dark, shrill voice from deep within the throne room.

"Yes. It is good, isn't it... Dante?" She raised her angry eyes at the tall dark figure, who stood with its' red eyes admiring the woman.

"Well, of course it is. Why wouldn't I be happy as to see my darling _wife_ again?", a demonic smile plastered the lower half of his face. He made his way towards her, as the doors to the throne room closed very slowly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Last chapter was short, yes, I know. I am trying to make as many chapters as possible, but last chapter was to leave you at a cliff on purpose. I wonder what your reactions will be now that you know Dante is Zelda's husband. As for Zora... well, let's just get on with this chapter and find out for yourself! **

A loud yawn echoed the room as Zora slowly started to open her eyes. She looked up groggily, only to come face to face with her 'crush'. Zim was looking down at her, his blue contacts adorning her every outlook and feature. He continued stroking her hair, smiling at her with his smug smile.

"Sleep well, I presume?"

She jumped out of the bed, startled that he was watching her sleep the whole time.

"Zim! Oh, well... I.. um... you... I was tired... And uh..."

She blushed a deep shade of crimson, averting her gaze to the floor. Zim merely chuckled, finding her embarrassed state to be quite amusing and... cute.

Doors slammed open, as both of the jumped, twisting their heads to the other side of the room. What they saw wasn't whom they had expected it to be.

Zim's eyes widened and blazed with furry at the sight he saw, and growled angrily.

"Tak. What on Irk are you doing here!" He jumped out of the bed, his PAK immediately snapping back onto his person, claws shooting out and homing straight at the intruder.

Tak, with her nimble and flexible body, dodged and rolled over the floor, heading towards Zora.

Zora's hands began to glow, as she attacked as well, sending glowing pink missiles at Tak. Tak dodged again, almost taking a direct hit from the last missile. She aimed her gun at Zora's head, making the commotion stop all at once.

"Do you mind if I explain _why_ I'm here, or do you prefer to just keep bashing and trying to hit me as I shoot your _girlfriend_ in the head and send her brains flying everywhere?"

Zim glared, slowly pulling back, his metal claws still out and ready. "Well, I'm listening...now."

Zora glared at Tak as well, a light blush hardly visible, hands still overflowing with magic. Tak kept her position, gun still pointed next to Zora's head.

"Good. Now, as I was hoping to say, _before_ you went all out in this slam-fest, I came here on an important mission given to me by the Tallest."

Zim raised a brow. "How does that concern me? As I recall, you were there when they denounced me from the Irken Empire, making me an _ex-_invader."

Tak merely glanced at him, unnerved. "I know that, you incompetent buffoon! This girl, however, resides here, yes? I need her to show me where the door to Ethereal Darkness is."

Zora looked at her in confusion. "Sorry? Ether- what now?"

"Ethereal Darkness. It is an enormous and rare source of power that is said to be locked away deep within the earth's core. It wields the power to destroy multiple worlds ten-fold! The Tallest believe that source does exist, and have ordered me to come back here to this mud hole and find it."

Zim and Zora stood in pure shock and awe. _Destroy multiple worlds ten-fold!_ What kind of evil magic is this? Certainly _that's_ not what that boy was hiding from them, was it?

Zora lowered her fists, but her magic continued charging around them. "Hold on. Why me? I don't even know what that thing is, let alone it's location!"

Tak glanced over at her, her grip on her weapon getting tighter. "Lies."

"They're not lies! Ask Zim, if you don't believe me. He'll tell you, and you guys apparently are from the same race and planet. We searched everywhere in this house, and the only thing we found, was trouble from some dude with awesome purple hair and piercings, and a three headed dog!"

Zim nodded his head to Tak, indicating that she was telling the truth. Tak looked at Zim, then back at Zora. After a brief moment of silence, the female Irken lowered her weapon, placing it back in her pouch.

"Well, then do you know where this _awesome_ dude is? Maybe he would know the location of such power."

Zim shook his head, his claws returning back into his PAK. "Nope, but I do hope he's dead, that is for certain. That bastard gave us enough trouble as it is, let alone a giant mutt."

Out of the blue, just like as if destiny answered Tak's call, Gaz came rushing through the door, along with Ryuu, Dib, and Gir.

"Oh come on! Can we ever get a break?", Dib whined, catching a glimpse of Tak, who turned her attention immediately towards him, lightly flushing.

"Zim! What the hell is _she_ doing here? Can't you see we have bigger problems than that!", Gaz snapped, her eye slightly twitching.

Ryuu backed away from Gaz, fearing what kind of power it is that she will unleash this time.

"So, you must be that boy." Tak's sight moved straight to Ryuu, who jumped as she glanced over towards him.

"What are you talking about, woman? Ryuu is with us." Gaz shot a death glare over at Tak, who was more than happy to return the glare.

"Zora, did you see your mom anywhere, by any chance?" Dib intervened, a sweat drop falling down from his forehead.

Zora titled her head to the side, confused. "I thought she was with you guys? Why?"

The whole room grew dead silent, scaring the heck out of the witch.

"Shit! She didn't!", cried Ryuu, running out of the room and darted for the stairs. Everyone else turned tail and followed, even Tak.

"Where are you going boy! And who is this 'she'?" shouted Tak from behind. Zora shot back at her.

"She is my mother! What happened Ryuu?"

They all ran up the stairs and entered the kitchen, going to the other pair of stairs and into the abandoned bedroom.

'Not this again!', thought Gaz, gripping her baseball bat tightly. He slammed the door open, and his face fell in horror. As everyone caught up, they too, were repulsed from the sight they saw.

Blood was leaking from the wall where the portrait used to hang, trailing down in the form of a door. The blood was continuing to leak downwards, and something else was moving with it...it looked like _flesh_.

"Okay, Dib, when you say it wasn't cursed, is _this_ what you meant!" Gaz fumed, sending a nasty look at her brother.

"No! I don't know why there's blood leaking on the wall, nor do I know how it got there!" Dib shouted in defense. Tak stood there in disbelief, unable to take in the sight herself.

"Maybe that's where the Ethereal Darkness resides." She tried taking a step closer, until a face came out of the wall. It shrieked a loud, ear piercing shriek, before sinking back into the wall. Everyone stood in horror.

Tak fell on the bed, her face ghastly pale. "WHAT THE- WHAT WAS THAT THING? IT WAS A FACE!"

Ryuu looked over at Zora, who was filled with worry for her mother.

"Ryuu, are you saying my mother went in _there_?" Her faced looked stunned, her nightmares as a child flowing back to her intensely. She grabbed the closest thing to her, and it was Zim's shirt. Zim pulled her in, embracing her as she buried her face into his uniform.

"Well, answer her question, you worthless ass.", Zim shot the nastiest look he could muster at him.

Ryuu slowly nodded, "Zelda went back to find _him_... and possibly..._ something else_."

Something caught Dib's eye, as Gir was pulling something out from under the bed.

"Does this look like it could kill those dead thingies in that wall?", he piped up as everyone darted their attention at him, holding a black leather book, with silver writing embroidered on its' spine.


	22. Chapter 22

**Well, my children, we're not even close to being halfway done with this story, so consider this a blessing! Here's a chapter, just for you with lots of love! It revolves around Zora's parents for the first half, and the second half, well, obviously our heroes. *Also, big favor: Rate each character you met so far from a scale of 1-10 along with a short description as to why you rate them that. Don't forget to rate the story as well! XD**

"Oh, no! Dante, you didn't!"

"But I did!"

"No! That's so cruel!"

"Oh? Is that so? I think a punishment like _that_ is worthy of failure."

"But Dante, he's still a child! Couldn't you come up with something _else_?"

"Zelda, please..."

"Don't 'Zelda' me! I can't believe you would put him through this? He said you would _kill_ him, and he thought so too! Poor thing..."

"He said _that_? I'm not _that_ cruel..."

"But Dante, seriously?"

Zelda looked at him in disbelief, holding a 'Playboy Bunny: Sweet Getaway Winner' form.

"Dante, you really are going to send Ryuu to the 'Playboy' Mansion? He's too young! Besides, you know he deeply _despises_ blondes with fake boobs, let alone real ones!"

Dante still wore his cloak, hiding all his features. He was sitting upon his throne, with his wife on his lap.

"Well, I did say I would punish him severely. Besides, I was lucky to get this in the mail on time before Zora moved back into the house!"

"Did you mean it when you told him to dispose of her friend?", she asked raising an angry brow at him.

"Well, of course! I mean what I say when I told him that I want _that_ boy dead! Zelda, you couldn't possibly like this 'Zim' character, let alone trust him around our daughter?"

Zelda crossed her arms, glaring up at her husband. "Maybe you don't, but I do. I trust Zim, as do also 'Little Gaz' and her brother Dib. They're actually really good kids. You shouldn't hate _every _human you come across with, dear."

Dante sighed deeply, stroking his wife's hair absent absentmindedly.

"I swear, I believe our darling daughter is becoming more like you than she is me every passing day.", he whispered. His crimson eyes wandered about his wife, a small smile crossing his features.

"Maybe so, dear. But she still has inherited all your abilities, not just mine. She has your 'shy' side as well.", Zelda added slyly, a foxy smirk growing on her face.

He flushed deeply, starting to stammer. "W-what are you talking about? M-me? Shy? Ha! I think you are mistaken!"

Zelda turned about, her face now filled with worry. "What about that _room_? I don't want Zora to find it, although she needs to know the truth about her origins."

Dante stayed silent for a long while, pondering as well. "I hope she doesn't find it, period. As for the truth, well.. I'll leave that to Ryuu. Then _maybe_... I'll let his _punishment_ slide."

She smiled at her husband and hugged him, her large double-d moons pressing up against his chest.

"I love you Dante!", she squealed contently. Dante stroked her back, kissing her head lightly.

"Don't get used to it. I have a reputation as the lord of the dead, you know."

Meanwhile, up in the world of the living, Ryuu was being pinned down to the ground in the hallway by none other than Gaz, of course.

"Well Gaz, you must _really_ enjoy being the one on top of a guy now, especially Ryuu.", commented Dib, with a huge smirk on his face.

He was sent flying straight into the wall in a matter of seconds. Gaz fumed more furiously, returning her threatening death glare back down to her hostage.

"Now tell us, you filthy over sized maggot! How the hell does this book work?" She grounded his head down into the carpet, his chin now getting a red rash from it.

"I don't really know! I know that book can open the doorway to the underworld, but I don't know how to use it!"

Zim examined the wall with Tak, checking every inch of it without getting too close to the squirming living flesh plastered on it.

"Well, it's real blood and flesh, that's for certain." Zim announced, nobody caring at the time.

"No shit, Sherlock! It's obvious that is living organisms on the wall. What I don't get is how _this_ is _indeed_ a _door_!", said Tak, in an aggravated tone. Clearly she didn't enjoy the scare from earlier.

Zim nodded his head. "On the other hand, the one thing I _too_, do not comprehend..."

He pointed a threatening finger at Ryuu, who was stuck on the floor with Gaz sitting on him.

"Is how come he isn't dead, or at least get a death sentence! This bastard is clearly getting away with attempted murder! Gaz-human, why don't you just kill him already? He's cramping my style!"

Gaz shot a glare up at Zim. "Because, doofus, we _need_ him to show us where Zelda went exactly, and lead us to his precious master as well. It is crystal clear that _he_ is the one behind this mess!"

Zora got up and glanced down at the book closely. "Gir, may I see that for a minute?"

The green disguised robot complied, handing her the book with a content look. "Here ya go, cutie! I wish you could be my master too!"

She smiled at his comment before taking the book from him. She looked at it carefully, a surprised look slowly appearing on her face.

"Wait, this book! I remember what this book is!"

Everyone turned their attention to her, including Dib, who got back into the room, holding a new bloody nose, thanks to Gaz.

"Well, what is it then? Do you know what it's used for?", he said in a weird voice, still holding his nose in attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Ya, my mom used this book every time she needed to go into that _room_. I wonder if this opens the wall over there..."

She flipped open the book, looking at the writing written in black ink. Suddenly, the pages started flipping all by themselves, stopping on one page in particular. Everyone in the room gazed in awe. Zora looked down to some words that were written in what looked like red ink. 'Looks more like blood than it does ink..', she thought bitterly. She read the words aloud, unaware of what was about to take place.

"_Ai nha hie sghi."_

It worked. The blood on the wall cascaded away, along with the moving organic structure, revealing a portal. The portal was dark and empty, like an endless abyss.

Zora clinged onto the book, but the book started to do something strange. It began to glow a bright red, and disappeared into small red particles. Those particles then fell on her hands, causing them to glow a bright red then stopped completely.

"Woah.", she said breathlessly. 'I feel strange... like my magic became stronger all of a sudden... how weird."

"Well, I guess that fixes our _door_ problem.", stated Gaz simply. She got up and off of Ryuu, pulling him up in the process.

"Don't get us wrong, we still don't trust you..._ or her_, for that matter.", glancing over at Tak, who said nothing.

"Well, shall we proceed forward?", Zim asked, taking Zora's hand into his own without really being aware, as the group continued forward and into the darkness before them. Gir sat happily on Dib's shoulder, as they were the last ones to go through the door.

Once everyone got into the hall that lay before them, the portal behind them closed quickly, leaving the bedroom wall exactly the way it was before.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey! I'm back with more story-ness! XD I haven't been feeling well as of late. Long story and its way too complicated. Ya... Anyways, here you go my children! Sorry for the extra long absence!**

The hallway was diverted into different paths with multiple routes and passages. Doors and chambers lay about at the end of each one, and some others seemed to keep on going for an eternity.

Zim wandered his eyes onto Zora, who was gripping on him hard, trying to stay away from the other halls.

Dib and Gir were both amused and filled with awe. Never had Dib ever seen such a place as big and as dark as this. The halls were a very dark, almost black crimson, with black candles lit about. The black wax sticks had blue flames on them, which made it even more enchanting.

Gaz, on the other hand, was trying her hardest not to upchuck her lunch, feeling the stench of rotting corpses finally setting down through her sinuses.

"Disgusting... I can believe that we are now _indeed_ in the underworld." She turned her face away from the oozing and molding walls, which was very similar to the flesh door from earlier.

Ryuu spoke of nothing, seeing as he was now _their_ hostage instead of the other way around.

It was only until fifteen minutes later of wandering through endless halls, that Zim noticed that Tak was no loner among them.

"Wait, where is Tak? Was she not with us a moment ago?", his face burned with anger. That little sneak got away! Again!

Dib shook his head, not caring at the moment. "Well, where ever she is, she can take care of herself. She's pretty tough."

Zora turned her head towards the male humans' direction, "Do you like Tak, Dib?"

Dibs' face turned beet red, flushing up to the point that blood could squirt out of his ears and nose.

"W-WHAT? ME? LIKE TAK? HA! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!"

Zora giggled softly, her grip on Zim still steady and firm. The ex-invader kept her close to him, not wanting to let her go for even a second out of his sight.

"Well, where ever she is, there's no doubt we'll run into her later.", muttered Gaz.

Suddenly, she felt someone hit her side. "Oi! Watch it, or I'll send you into a never ending vortex of peripheral doom and horrifying despair!"

Ryuu flushed slightly, averting his eyes away from his female counterpart.

'Strange... What is this feeling? I certainly can't have feelings for this... this HUMAN?'

Gaz tilted her head slightly, and quickly looked away, flushing as well.

'Dammit. This guy gets on my nerves _way_ too much! Guess Dib has better luck since his _girlfriend_ isn't around...'. She growled lowly at the thought.

This is going to be a long trip down the hallway to hell, it seems.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola! I'm back again. Long break and a lot of drama occurring... really. This chapter and some others coming up after will surely satisfy your hunger for more. Zora Ozbourne is mine.**

Zim held on tightly to Zora's hand, fearing the worst in the dark halls ahead of them.

Ryuu kept his distance away from Gaz, for every time that he got closer, his face grew ten shades of red more than he usually should. Gaz took note of this, and purposely tried to slow her pace. That, or tried to swagger slightly as she walked, trying to get closer to him.

"Dib-stink! Just how long do you estimate that we have been wandering down here?" Zim shouted, failing to notice how his shout echoed through what seemed like forever.

Dib shifted his glasses up with his finger and looked down at his watch.

"Well, it was early noon when we went through that door, so lemme see... Holy crap! We've been down here for five hours!"

Zim snapped his head over to his direction, now shocked and angry.

"FIVE HOURS? WE'VE BEEN DOWN THIS GODFORSAKEN HALLWAY FOR FIVE HOURS! WE HAVE BEEN WANDERING LIKE IDIOTS!"

Zim pointed a threatening finger over to Ryuu, who was taken aback. "YOU! DEMON-CHILD! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? I THOUGHT YOU SIAD IF WE WENT DOWN THIS DIRECTION, WE WOULD BE DOWN IN THE MAIN HALL SOONER! WHY ARE WE STILL IN THIS WRETCHED PURGATORY?"

"I- I did say we would get there soon! I don't know why- I was sure this is the same hall I went through to get back last time!" Ryuu twisted around frantically, inspecting the walls in hopes that they haven't taken the wrong direction either.

Gaz looked at the candles, which were still lit in blue flames. "Are these candles always blue?"

Ryuu turned his attention to the candles. "Well, yes. The candles in the underworld each have different color, which indicates different sectors."

"Sectors? Meaning what, exactly?" Dib raised a brow, now beginning to ache with curiosity.

Ryuu turned towards them, clearing his throat. "Meaning that the colors symbolize where we are. It's like the map of a shopping mall. Blue indicates the way to the main hall, red indicates the way to the torture chambers, yellow to the rooms, like bedrooms, bathrooms, etc. Orange indicates the path to the front gates, where Cerebus resides, green where the souls of the damned and tormented are locked away, and black-", he stopped at the part of the black lit candles, his face looking like it's straining for words.

"Black is what?", Dib raised his other brow, his interest getting the best of him.

"I- I cannot say. That's as far as you will know for now. Come, we must see if this hallway will ever end soon. The main hall is not far from here, I know it!"

The continued to follow the male goth, with Gaz feverently keeping a close eye on him.

After a long silence, Gir suddenly piped up, with something nobody expected from him whatsoever.

"Maybe that Takky girl went to the hallway with black flamy thingies. Probably she thought she would find that ethery-whats-it thingy!"

Ryuu halted completely, turning towards the green dog with a face paler than death itself.

"If she did, then don't expect to see her again... ever."

They all remained in silence, now slightly frightened as to what was it that was in the black candle hallway.

"If we don't find a way out of here soon, then I will have to ask for help from a friend of mine.." Ryuu muttered under his breath, but it was loud enough for Gaz to hear.

"What _friend_?" she inquired with a quirked eye.

He smiled a clever smile, his sharp canines glimmered ever so in the pale blue light.

"Ever met my friend, _The Grim Reaper_..?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey! Yes, chapters are smaller than expected and shorter. I'm trying to get my mojo flowing again, so please be patient. It's the whole writers block thing, if you know what I mean. Anyway, on with the show!**

"Grim Reaper? What is this _Grim Reaper_, that you speak of?", Zim raised a brow, becoming suspicious.

Zora, who hardly had the nerve to say anything at first, piped up. "Is he death, like the skeleton with the cloak and scythe?"

Zim looked down over at her. "You met this 'Grim Reaper', Zora?"

Zora shook her head. "Nope. I was only assuming who he may be. I do not recall meeting him at all."

Ryuu looked slightly worried, but shrugged it off. "Well, I'll call him over. Maybe he can sort things out here. Better than no help at all, really."

He took out what seemed like a small silver whistle. It was small, as big as his finger, and had a small silver skull engraved on it. He took a deep breath, and blew as hard as he could.

A loud, high pitched sound emitted from the puny piece, echoing throughout the halls.

Everyone had to cover their ears to avoid the piercing toot. After the echo faded, a tear in the middle of the air came out of nowhere.

Out from the tear, slid out a long, sharp scythe. Soon following, was the old devil himself. _The Grim Reaper_.

His long bony skull was drawn into a scowl, up until he saw who was the one who summoned him.

"Ryuu! Ha! How ya been, mon? I've hadn't seen you in forever!"

"Good to see you too, Grim. I'm guessing from the look on your face that those kids who you're with are giving you a hard time?"

Grim scowled once more. "Don't remind me, mon. Those two little devils are going to be the death of me. I can't believe I agreed to that horrible bet, what with being 'best friends forever' and such.."

Ryuu shook his head, chuckling in humor. Grim didn't approve much of his mocking, but another thing caught his eye.

Grim's gaze rested on Zora, who remained holding Zim's hand.

"Why, if it isn't Zora! How are ya, girl? I haven't seen ya since you were a tot!"

Zora's expression froze. 'How does he know my name? He knew me since I was a kid, but then... Why don't I remember him..?'

Grim frowned a bit. "Now that's no way to greet a friend, child. Haven't your parents taught you any-"

Grim was cut off as Ryuu pulled him to the side.

"What is the meaning of this, mon? Someone needs to set that girl straight. How is it that she acts like she doesn't know me?"

Ryuu whispered in his 'ear', "_Grim, I've been meaning to tell you this, but I never got the chance. Zora has amnesia. She doesn't remember you or her life here in the underworld prior to her moving up to the human realm with her mother. Her father only stayed there for some time, you know, after the __incident__ occurred._**"**

Grim's jaw almost dropped completely from his skull. If he had a heart, it would have been partially broken now. Zora doesn't _remember_ him? Him! The Grim Reaper! The one who babysat her and taught her about the underworld and it's boundaries, along with giving her Cerebus as a gift when she was born!

"So, how do we fix that, mon? Surely her father knows of this?"

Ryuu nodded his head. "Yes, he is fully aware, and so is her mother. But we came down here to find her mother. She doesn't know about her father just yet. I'd like to keep that quiet for now, at least, until we get down to the main hall, where they both are."

Grim nodded, understanding the situation. 'So it's come down to _that_, huh? I'd never imagine that Dante would go _that_ far... poor girl...'

"She doesn't know what she's in for..." Grim sighed sadly. HE cleared his throat as both he and Ryuu turned to face them.

"Well, since all of you are lost, allow me to escort you to the main hall. You can all discuss matters there shortly after."

Everyone nodded as they began following the Reaper, who continued his conversation with Ryuu.

"Ryuu, mon. Do you think it wise for dat girl to go trough wit dis? I mean, after all, she is just a child."

Ryuu frowned and shook his head. "Sorry Grim. It's not my place to say what goes. _He _decided all that for her."

Grim pondered to himself. He glimpsed over at Zora, and then at Zim.

"_What about dat boy? Her father doesn't like mortals."_

Ryuu grimaced. "_He's not a mortal. He's an alien._"

Grim almost stumbled as he walked. Alien? 'Well, dat was unexpected...', Grim thought grimly. He, himself, couldn't bear the thought of Zora being with Zim, let alone just them holding hands. But at least he's more tolerant than her father.

"We're here. Prepare yourselves... _especially you two._"

Grim pointed at Zora and Zim. The two froze in shock.

"What do you mean, Grim? How dare you think that I, Zim, am infantile!" Zim fumed as the doors of the main hall opened. Beyond that was another set of doors, which led to the throne room.

"I'm afraid dat's as far as we go.", Grim grew bitter, his grip on his scythe tightening.

Gaz looked over at him. "Why's that, bonehead?"

Grim glared around the open and wide area of the main hall. It looked more like a ballroom than it did a hall, with a giant bone like chandelier hanging above them.

"Cause we have company, child. And it's not exactly a welcoming one." Suddenly, the doors of the throne room where chained up, with a giant padlock on it.

A dark entity glowered into the room, as a dark portal, similar to Cerebus', appeared before them. From it, stepped out a tall, cloaked figure. The dark figure laughed a sinister laugh, as the doors behind the group slammed shut and were locked as well.

The cloaked figure smirked as he stood in the middle of the main hall floor.

"Well, well, well. Good to see you two again, Grim and Ryuu. As for you, visitors... Welcome to Hell."


	26. Chapter 26

**STOP! This is going to go off from our heroes right now. Maybe all of you (or some, idk..) are wondering what '_incident_' occurred to Zora when she was a child. This chapter is going to focus on her childhood side, giving you answers about as to why Zora doesn't remember Grim or Ryuu, and why Ryuu claims that he was 'replaced' as her best friend with Gaz. Yes, I'm that sweet. Hope you like it!**

**-9 Years Ago-**

"Zora! Come down here! Ryuu is waiting to play with you!" Zelda was busy making scrambled eggs with bacon and ham. It was Zora's favorite thing to eat for breakfast. Ryuu was sitting at the table, kicking his feet up into the air. He was no older than the age of nine. His hair still held its' purple color and spiky look, but was very short. He was piercing free and large green eyes. He wore a black hoodie with jean shorts and sneakers. Grim sat across from him, sipping a cup of coffee all while reading the underworld newspaper.

"Child! Don't keep the boy waiting! Get down here so you can eat your food!", Grim called out. Suddenly, small footsteps were heard running down the stairs. Zora popped out into the kitchen.

Her red hair was short and somewhat messy. A small green hair tie was wrapped around a lock of her hair, and her huge yellow eyes glowed like the full moon.

She wore a baby pink top with purple bell bottoms and a pair of salmon pink sandals. She was very small and skinny, like Ryuu, but a lot cuter.

"Zora, what do you say?", her mother said in her teasing tone. She placed the plate in front of her daughter with her full meal.

"Good morning, Mr. Grim! Good morning, Ryuu!", the girl piped up in a small voice. How adorable!

Grim chuckled and smiled. "Good morning to you too, young lady." He continued to sip his mug of joe, while she chowed down her breakfast quickly.

"I'm done! Mommy, can me and Ryuu go play now?" she chirped. Zelda smiled warmly towards her only child. "Alright. You may go now, but both of you better be back by lunchtime!"

The two young children got up and ran out the door, heading out into the streets of Necropolis. Grim shook his head, looking up from the newspaper.

"Zora is growing up looking as beautiful as you, child." Zelda smiled and blushed lightly. "Thank you, Grim. But remember, she acts more like her father."

"Hmm." Grim raised a brow, scratching his skull. "Where is your husband anyway, Zelda? It is very unusual for him not to come to eat breakfast with everyone else."

Zelda frowned. "Beats me, Grim. It worries me too, and he never tells me things anymore as of late."

Grim raised his brow in surprise. "Oh? How so, child?"

"I don't know. Lately, he has been attending a meeting of some sort. I asked him about it, but he said he didn't want me to get caught up in it."

Grim placed his half empty mug, frowning. "Do you think it has something to do with Anderson?"

Zelda grimaced. "I hope not... Catholics are the least of our worries, or at least they should be.."

"Hey! Ryuu! Not so fast! Where are we going anyway?" Zora panted, her long but petite legs trying to catch up to her best friend. Ryuu smiled and waved from atop of a small hill. "C'mon! It's not far! There's something I got to show you!"

"O-ok!" Zora climbed up the hill, catching her breath.

Ryuu giggled. "Man, Zora. You're so slow!"

Zora puffed her cheeks, red coloring them in. "It's not my fault you like leaving me behind! What is it you want to show me?"

"There! Look at that!" He pointed to a fortress that was far, but not that far from where they were.

Zora squinted her eyes, until she recognized what that fortress was. "Ryuu, we shouldn't be here! That place.. My daddy said we should never go there! He said-"

"Oh, who cares what he said! Do you see anything dangerous there? No. So what's the big deal?"

Zora shuffled her feet into the ground, looking insecure. "Well, he said that a bad man lives there. I just think we shouldn't go there..."

"Well, if you want to be a baby, then suit yourself. I'm going to go look!" Ryuu hopped down the hill, running straight for the fortress.

"No! Ryuu! Wait! I'll go with you! Don't leave me!" Zora slid down and went after him.

Little did they know, that a battle was about to take place where they were heading.

Meanwhile, at a camp nearby the fortress, a large group of soldiers were gathered about, with maps, charts and weapons all at the ready.

"Lord Dante! Anderson's fortress had just been searched. The outer perimeter has guards in every sector and there is no opening that's free. We must attack as soon as possible, sir!"

Dante rose from his seat, his sword, Devil-fang, at the ready.

"Alert my wife to have the town secure their doors, as well as her own. This ends today!"

He looked from their camp, his red eyes burning into slits. 'Your judgment day is today, Anderson. We'll see who will dare challenge my power as king of the underworld.'

The troops were aligned, and began their tirade towards the fortress.

The phone rang as Zelda went and picked it up. "Hello? May I ask who's calling?" A long silence filled the room, with Zelda trembling like she was about to faint. She immediately hung up and turned towards the reaper.

"War is approaching at Anderson's fortress! I'm going to go alert the townspeople! Grim, find the children and bring them here, please!" Zelda's countenance paled with despair.

Grim was also in shock, and without a word, opened a portal to go find the children.

He opened a portal near the playground where the children would normally be, but to his surprise, no one was there. "Dammit! Where could those blasted kids be? I must find them quickly."

He opened another portal and disappeared, hoping that with some luck, he can find them.

"Ryuu! Wait! We're too close to that fortress!" Zora panted as her little lungs were about to give in. God only knew how long she could keep up running behind her best friend.

"Zora! Over here! Look what I found!" Ryuu pointed to a hole in a wall that was adjacent to where the fortress was standing. The two little children poked their heads in as they saw an abandoned building. It was indeed more of a shelter.

Ryuu smirked and hit Zora hard on the arm. "TAG! YOU'RE IT!" He ran off towards the abandoned building, leaving Zora rubbing her sore arm. "Hey! That hurts! Wait! Ryuu!" She hurried on after him, unaware that on the other side of the building, another child was about to be sent into the building as well, but for protection.

A priest, wearing the cross of the Catholics, was holding the child's hand. It was a boy, about the same age as Ryuu. Only he had dirty blonde hair and crystalline blue eyes. His clothes were that of a shirt and shorts. He wore only sandals.

"Young man, you'll be safe here. Your father, St. Anderson asked that you would be hidden somewhere safe. This shelter was once a place of saviors, and saved many during the Mighty War. Stay here until I or another royal court priest comes for you... Lucia."

Lucia looked at the guard, his eyes piercing and dangerous. "Yes sir."

Lucia ran into the building, leaving the priest outside. The priest turned about to return to the castle, until a report from a hidden assailant came into his communicator.

"Heavy Dog to Papa John! Come in, Papa John!"

"Go ahead, Heavy Dog."

"We have found King Dante's child about the premises. Shall I report?"

"Report to Anderson immediately! Over and-"

"Papa John? Come in! Papa John!"

Nothing but static filled the other end, as the priest that left Lucia, was beheaded by none other than Grim himself.

"Filthy priest. May your God have pity on your damned soul!"

'So, Anderson's son is in that building. I best go find Dante immediately.' He warped away from the scene, leaving a decapitated priest bleeding away.

The assailant known as Heavy Dog reported to Anderson, giving away the whereabouts of Dante's child. Unfortunately, The assailant wasn't aware that Anderson's son was in the same building with Zora and Ryuu.

"So you say his daughter went into the building?" a gruff voice murmured.

"Sir, yes sir!" Heavy Dog saluted.

Anderson held a firm smile on his ragged features. "Good. Set soul bombs all over that building. I want that child dead. That should make Dante suffer."

"Sir! Right away!" Heavy Dog left immediately, leaving a sinister Anderson to his thoughts.

'Soon Dante, I'll make you disappear from this world. After all, demons are nothing but a blemish upon this earth, especially that of your ilk... '

He threw a dagger towards an old portrait of him standing next to a young looking Dante. "Filthy vermin."

He threw on his coat as he walked down the hall, heading towards the command center of his fortress.

Dante's troops were halfway in the process of killing off all of Anderson's men outside the fortress. Only at the last three standing in front of the main gates remained. However, before Dante could slaughter them, blood went flying everywhere. Their heads went flying into the air, landing with a sickening thud. Grim stood before him, his scythe soaked with Catholic blood.

"Grim, what brings you here? I thought you would be at my home helping my wife with my daughter."

Grim grimaced with a dark look. Dante grew slightly uneasy, not liking the look on Grim's face.

"Your daughter and Ryuu are not at home. I went looking for them, but they are nowhere to be found. I also came across a priest when I was looking for them. Anderson's son is in the abandoned shelter near the fortress."

Dante grew furious. His daughter is missing! How could this be good news?

"Grim, until my daughter is found, I could give a damn about that bastard son of his!" He pushed the reaper aside, heading towards the main gates, only to open them with his dark magic.

He merely followed suit, seeing it as a mere point to bother the king about his enemy's spawn.

Anderson stood in the middle of the center, commanding all the officers to activate the soul bombs.

"I want them to be set for no more than 10 minutes. That should put the king in his place."

Out of nowhere, a dying priest entered the control room.

"S-sir! T-the king... and the G-grim Re- reaper... they... they're here..." He died at his feet. Anderson growled and pulled out his gun, ready for the final battle.

'This time, for sure..!' He left the control room, leaving all the officers stunned for words.

In mere seconds, Grim appeared in the room. "It was not for whom the bell tolls.. but that it tolls for thee! Say goodnight, filthy mortals!" With one swift blow, the whole room was drenched in flesh and blood.

Outside, at the top of the fortress, Dante and Anderson stood off, almost western style. This was it. The moment to see which would last: human or demon.

Anderson clicked his gun, "Ready, Dante?"

Dante pulled out his sword. "As I'll ever be."

"Ryuu! Where are you? It's too dark in here! I can't see you!" Zora wandered aimlessly in pitch darkness.

"Over here! I'm on the other side!" She ran over to the voice that called out to her. Suddenly, a loud boom came from outside. The walls began to crumble and so did the ceiling.

"Ryuu! LOOK OUT!" Zora pushed Ryuu to the side from where they entered. The two were quickly separated by the rubble and debris that came down after.

"Zora! Zora! Are you alive?" Ryuu shouted as loud as he could, hoping to get a response.

"Yes! I-I'm fine!"

"Stay here! I'm going to look for help!"

"No! Please Ryuu! Don't leave me again!"

"I have to! I promise I'll come back in time to get you out of here before anything else happens! Just don't move!"

"Okay. You promise?"

"I swear!"

With that said, he ran off in search for help. Hopefully he runs into some one sooner or later.

Outside the shelter, the assailant was done with the soul bombs, but not long after was he decapitated by Grim, who found him too late.

"Dammit! The fool set up soul bombs! Once they're set, they can't be deactivated!" Without warning, he felt something hit him on the side. He fell to the ground, only to see it was Ryuu, to his relief.

'Wait.. WHERE'S ZORA?' He got up and yanked Ryuu up with him. "Ryuu, boy! Where is Zora? Where is she, mon? I swear when you get home, you'll get it!"

Ryuu looked up at him frantically. He grabbed Grim by his robe, his face much paler that the reaper himself. "Grim! You got to help me! Zora is trapped in there! There was an explosion and a bunch of debris came crashing down and now she's trapped!"

"WHAT? NO! THE SOUL BOMBS-!" Grim looked down at the bombs. Four minutes left until ignition. Grim panicked, which was rare for him at the time. "COME ON, CHILD! WE HAVE TO TELL HER MOTHER NOW! SHE'S AT DANTE'S CAMP! HURRY!" Without more to say, the disappeared into another portal, reappearing at the camp. Zelda noticed their return and was almost relieved, had she not noticed that her daughter was nowhere to be seen. "Grim, where's my baby?"

Grim grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into the vortex. "Woman, I can't explain now! We have to help your child!"

They reappeared at the building, with only 2 minutes to spare. Grim's sockets went wide. "WE MUST RUN OUT OF HERE, OR WE ALL DIE! NOW!"

Zelda looked frantic, and so did Ryuu. "NO! GRIM, ZORA'S IN THERE! WE CAN'T LEAVE HER! I PROMISED I WOULD COME BACK FOR HER!" The boy's eyes were overflowing with tears now, and so did Zora's mothers'.

"GRIM? IS THIS TRUE? MY BABY IS IN THERE! NO! ZORA!"

They ducked into the bushes as the bombs had a minute left.

Dante was moments away from killing Anderson, and as he was about to give the final blow, Anderson laughed, while coughing up blood. His arms and legs where completely severed from his body, and all was left was his head. "Too late Dante. You can kill me, but that won't change what will happen next!"

Dante growled. "What the hell are you talking about now, you fool?"

Anderson laughed a maniacal laugh, blood now leaking from his mouth, nose, and eyes. "You didn't know? Your daughter is in that shelter that's about to be blown to bits by soul bombs!"

Dante felt his heart skip a huge beat. His eyes went wise in terror. 'No! ZORA, NO!'

He raised his blade, and before he struck, said these final words to his almost dead nemesis, "Your son is there too, you pitiful fool."

Anderson stopped laughing, his face dropping with fear. "L-Lucia? No..."

With one quick movement, Dante severed Anderson's head. He opened a portal to the shelter, and jumped in without turning back.

Zora wept silently, until she heard a twig snap from her left. She got up and looked in fear. It was a blonde boy, no older than Ryuu. He stared at her blankly, with hardly any emotion. Out of nowhere, he pulled out a gun and lifted it up towards her.

"You're Dante's daughter, correct? I am his enemy's son, Lucia. It's about time you die now. How ever, before he could pull the trigger, a bright light came from the open side of them. Soon, both of them fell into a world of black.

Dante arrived at the scene, but arrived too late. The bombs had 10 seconds till detonation. He jumped into the bushes where Grim, Zelda, and Ryuu were. They covered their heads, as the building exploded.

Moments later, the dust cleared. Grim found Zora unconscious and barely alive. Lucia was also found alive and unconscious as well. Dante insisted that instead of killing the boy, that he would be locked away into solitary confinement for the rest of his days.

Ryuu felt the guilt riding heavy, as he had failed to keep his promise to return to Zora when she needed him most. Weeks later, in the Necropolis Memorial Hospital, Zora awoke from her comatose state, but has no recollection of the events that occurred, nor recognized any of the people around her except for her mother and father. She remembered her mother being a witch, but has no recollection of her father's position as king of the underworld. Ryuu and Grim were not remembered by her either. Grim wasn't around to hear the news of her amnesia, due to being summoned to retrieve a sick hamster. Ryuu was crushed and kept holding himself responsible for the traumatic incident. Lucia was finally locked away with full restraints and in a heavily guarded vault.

Few days later, rumors began to spread about Lucia planning to break out of the vault, and seek his revenge by killing Zora. Dante feared that with the condition his daughter was in and how young she still was, that it was possible. So the immediately fled to the human realm, and moved into a house that Dante reserved in case of an occasion. He stayed for one year in the human realm and then left back to the underworld. Zelda remained with her daughter for another year in the human realm.

They went to a witch's covenant in hiding for the next seven years, and returned to the house. Zora recovered some but not all of her memories.

The story thus continues here on in..


	27. Chapter 27

**Oh my goodness. The last chappie was longer than usual... yes. Now, we're back on to the main part of the story. This one has more action coming by the pounds. Enjoy! I don't make money off this beautiful work, but I do make cookies! ;)**

The main hall was dead silent. Literally, like nobody spoke as if death was among them, which of course, he was.

Zora stared at the cloaked figure in disdain. 'This guy is so familiar. I swear I saw him somewhere before..'

Zim grimaced with malice. He didn't like this shady man, not one bit. "Something's off about you. Not even the gloomy aura in this room can hide your suspicious energy."

Gaz nodded silently in agreement, her metal baseball bat at the ready. Dib pulled out his super soaker, which was filled with holy water.

Gir stood behind Grim, hiding behind his black cloak. The small 'animal' began to shiver in fear and anxiety. Normally, Gir would be happy-go-lucky and cheerful, but in this case, the tension in the hall was too much for him to bear.

Ryuu, on the other hand, was slightly nervous, and yet, ready for battle. He knew that the man had no intention to just 'talk' things over, and that their only resolve was to fight him.

Finally, the man threw off his cloak, revealing himself to the group.

"Well, I assume that _you_ must be that alien Ryuu was talking about. Interesting. I never thought that a rare species like you could exist, let alone be so much as intelligent enough to not underestimate my abilities."

Zim clenched his fists, fury now fully visible through his contacts as his eyes glowed a brilliant blood red.

"I say we finish this guy here and now.", Dib stated as he cocked his water gun. Gaz glared at the man in rage.

"I agree with idiot here. Let's terminate this guy." She slammed her bat down hard into the ground, almost hitting Grim's foot on impact. 'That was a close one..', thought Grim with a sweat drop falling down his skull.

"You dare to challenge me? _Me_, the _king_ of darkness?" The man's eyes glowed blood red as well, energy flowing immensely around him.

"Lord Dante! Stop this at once! This isn't necessary! These mortals, they're-" Ryuu was cut off as Dante delivered a fistful to his gut.

This sent Ryuu crashing into the far end and into the wall. Grim swiftly went over to his side, with Gir tagging along with him.

Gaz was really pissed. She raised her bat, ready to send a blow to the king's head. Dante quickly reacted and with an invisible force from his hand, sent her flying towards the opposite direction. Dib dove in the nick of time and caught her before she hit the wall. He placed her down and began shooting the holy water at him. As the water hit Dante, only small burning sounds came from the spots he hit, but did no good whatsoever, and the super soaker was a pretty big one too!

Dante created a ball of energy in his hand, now getting annoyed with these foolish human games. He threw the ball and hit Dib directly in his chest. Dib staggered down and fell, grasping his chest in immense pain.

Dante swiftly turned towards Zim and Zora, who were left standing at this point.

"I challenge you, alien creature, to a fight to the death. This time, I'll make sure you _will_ die."

Zim smirked his cocky trademark smirk. "Heh! I will win this duel, Dante! For I am Zim, the ex-invader!"

Zim pulled out his electrical baton, ready to send Dante crashing down from his high and mighty pedestal of doom.

Dante smirked and pulled out his sword, Devil-fang, ready for the fight as well.

"Very well, Zim. I shall have you meet your maker!"

"Bring it on, old demon-fart!"

They swung at the same time, blow meeting blow, with such energy colliding against one another.

Zora could only watch in horror, as her friends remained down for the count.

'This is bad! Dib couldn't beat him with his holy water, Gaz was out before hitting a home run, and Ryuu...'

She looked over at Ryuu, who was injured badly on his left arm. Blood was trickling down from his shoulder, as Grim tried to heal the wound.

Suddenly, a voice called out to her from nowhere, but it seemed that she was the only one who can hear it.

"_Why so sad and distressed? You could kill him, you know? Compared to you, Dante is a weakling. But then again, it does run in your blood."_

'Who- who are you? Where are you coming from?', Zora thought frantically, not understanding how or where she was hearing this voice from. It sounded very sickly and demonic, like an exorcist kind of voice.

"_Don't you remember? Stupid girl, how quickly you forget. Didn't you say earlier after reading that book, that you felt more powerful and somewhat different? Didn't you wonder why that spell was the only one written in red? That was blood.. __my__ blood."_

Zora's eyes went wide with fear and utmost terror. What is this thing that's talking to her? Was it inside her head? She needed to get rid of it!

However, she heard the voice laugh, like it had read her very thoughts.

"_You really are a silly girl! You cant kill me. I'm not going to die, cause if I do... you die too. I'm a part of you now, Zora Ozbourne. We are connected and now share the same blood. Did you even wonder why your mother came out of that room, with her hands soaked in blood? I tried to use her as a host, but it didn't work. She was a mere witch with no special talents and abilities whatsoever, so.. she fought against it. She hoped you would find me someday.. well, the book that is. Not me, really. I guess what she didn't expect was me able to fuse with you. You see, you absorbed me into your body completely."_

'What are you talking about? I didn't absorb-' Zora froze at the very last part of her argumentative thought. The book disappeared and flowed into her as black and red energy. That energy was what made her feel more stronger and somehow, more able.

She looked up at the battle scene in front of her.

Dante was delivering multiple blows with gravitational orbs of energy. Zim was doing his best to run from the orbs and avoid further inflict from him, but to almost no avail.

Zim managed to reflect the orbs, sending them back towards Dante, which caused some heavy damage to the king.

The voice suddenly spoke again,

"_I'm not going to die. Not without you. Poor Zora. How hard it must be for you to see your beloved fighting against your daddy."_

Zora snapped up in alarm. 'My- my dad? Dante is my dad? But... then.. how come I..?'

"_How come you don't recognize him? Dear child, he didn't age that much. Your memories are still missing some links, it seems. That battle must have done some heavy damage to you."_

'Wait a minute. What battle? This is crazy, how do you know all this?'

"_I looked at your memories as soon as I entered your body. Most of them are scattered due to a battle between your father and his enemy. I believe this should ring a bell... his name was Anderson."_

Just then, like a blow to the head with a sledgehammer, Zora felt a sharp and overwhelming pain coming from inside her head. It was like a extra large migraine! At the same time, a huge swarm of images started plaguing her mind. Images of her with Ryuu at a younger age, an abandoned building, her home in the underworld, and a dark shadow of what seemed to be a boy.

Zora held her head and screamed in agonizing pain. Zim dodged another blow, only to land just in time to hear Zora's cries of anguish.

Dante stopped as well, his attention turning towards her.

"Zora! Are you alright?" Zim started heading towards her, until he was brought down by a huge force.

Dante stood above him, his sword at the ready.

"Stay away from my daughter, you grotesque creature!" Zim's eyes grew wide in shock and surprise.

'Daughter? Dante is Zora's father?' Zim looked up to see that Zora was still screaming in torture.

Suddenly, Zora stopped all her screaming, only to start laughing in a maniacal manner. Gaz came to and assisted Dib, who was still in pain. They looked up in horror as Zora soon had a sword form in her hand. It was large, and took more of the shape of a giant machete.

Dante froze before he could try to kill Zim. His eyes widened, filled with worry and equal amount of fear.

The machete was soaked in blood. Grim and Ryuu looked from where they were at, frozen in shock as well.

"Zora! What happened? Say something!", Dante called out to his child. Instead of a response in words, she quickly disappeared from where she stood and reappeared above both him and Zim.

Her voice, also, had a notable change in it, like she was possessed.

"_DIE, YOU WRETCHED KING! MAY YOUR HEAD ROLL ACROSS THIS ROOM'S FLOOR AND I SEND YOU TO A BOTTOMLESS PIT OF FEAR AND DISPAIR!"_

Dante quickly blocked her attack, and with his free hand, made hand signs for an incantation. The doors to the throne room immediately unlocked themselves. Zelda ran out of the room, who was quickly reduced with fear at the sight before her.

"Zora, stop!" She brought her hands up, blasting her magic at her possessed child. Zora fell to the ground, the weapon disappearing quickly into black smoke. She writhed all over the floor in pain, the whites of her eyes now filled with black, with the yellow still intact.

Dante chanted a spell of some sort, and place two fingers on her forehead. He entered her mind and saw what was causing her to act like this.

The demon before him was still hidden in the shadows, but the eyes were basked in the bloodiest red.

"Begone, foul demon! Let my child be!" With a bright red light, the demon writhed in pain, as the control over Zora diminished.

He pulled back, looking down at his daughter, who was now back to her original state.

The words she spoke however, gave him an even bigger shock.

"Daddy... King Dante of Necropolis..."

As quickly as those words went, her world before her eyes went black once more, with those memories now falling back in place in the links where they belong.

The demon remained silent and hid once again... for now.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey! It's been over a week since I last updated. I know. You must be kinda pissed.. Sorry! Had a bunch of stuff going on, with my sister's b-day and such. Plus, I got myself a haircut! Anyway, since you don't care much (lol), here's another chappie, from me to you! Enjoy!**

Three days had passed since Zim's and Dante's battle against one another. Zora stirred about finally that morning, her vision still a blur, but nonetheless, still okay and in perfect condition.

Where she woke up, however, was a complete surprise to her. She was in a huge room, with the wallpapers hot pink and the bed as well, with red satin sheets. It was her bedroom in her underworld home.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her head, images of her memories swimming through like a movie put on fast forward.

'Ugh. Is this.. is this my old bedroom? Ya, it is. I'm in my underworld home.. wait... where's Zim..and the others?'

She tried to get out of bed, but slipped and headed downwards, towards the floor.

She cried out and shut her eyes, waiting for the hard impact. Nothing happened. She felt a hand, however, holding her up.

Nervously, she popped one eye open, only to see a butler hold her... a ghost butler.

She screamed as she fell backwards back on the bed. "Who are you? Why am I here? Where is everyone?"

The butler adjusted his eye piece, as he chuckled in humor. "My, my. It seems that you don't remember me, dear Miss. It's me, Walter."

His hair was slick black and tied in a low ponytail. His wrinkled face still held some youth in it and wore fine garments that were used way back in what seemed like Victorian times.

Zora blinked a couple times before she let the name settle down. Again, a huge throbbing in her head took place.

"W-Walter? You mean... the old butler of the Helsing family? The same one who attended to.. my-"

"Your mother. Yes, the very same. Good to see that your memories are now falling back into place! It's a shame you are mostly drained of energy though, young miss. It seems your body needs more time to regain it's strength and recuperate before you do anything else."

Zora propped herself up on the bed with pillows to support her. 'Damn, these pillows are soft! Where they always this soft..? I can't remember...'

Walter began to chuckle a bit. "I forgot to tell you; not all your memories are fully restored. It will take more time until they all fall back in their proper links. But at least you are now remembering your past life here in Hell."

A knock on the door caught them both by surprise.

"It's us, Walter. Let us in! We wish to see if Zora is finally awake." Grim's Jamaican accent rang behind the door. Walter straightened his tie as he floated over and open the door.

Everyone almost fell into the room all at once. Walter looked quite amused at the sudden barge in. "Well, I shall go check the hallways for anything else. If anyone needs me, then don not hesitate to call." With that said, Walter floated out of the room and disappeared into a white mist, which cleared just as quickly.

Zelda got up and straightened herself, then rushed over to her daughter. "Goodness, sweety! Are you alright? You're not hurting anywhere are you? Your dad didn't hit you by any chance, did he?"

Dante got up, very bewildered from his wife's comment.

"I didn't hit her at all, Zel! Honestly, I was aiming for the alien! Something went with Zora and caused her to go nuts! It's not my fault!"

Dante fumed as the other teens got up behind him. Grim stood on the opposite side of Zora's bed, which surprised everyone as to how in the world he got there all of a sudden.

"Are you sure you're alright, child? Let me take a good look at you." Grim examined her from head to toe, making her shift slightly from his eye probing.

"She's fine. Her aura, however, is very different from before." Grim frowned ever so, as he placed a bony finger on his chin.

Zim shot right towards her bed before anyone else could make a move.

"Zora! Are you alright? Please tell me you're alright!"

Zora smiled up at the ex-invader, happy to see that he was still alive himself.

"I'm fine, Zim. Don't worry about me. I just have a bit of a headache, that's all." Zim sighed with relief, happy to know that his 'prized possession' was safe and sound.

"I'm surprised that Dante didn't even bother killing Zim after what happened to Zora." Ryuu stated bluntly. Dib punched him lightly on the arm, which in return earned him a hard punch to the side from his sister.

"I'm surprised that Lord Dante didn't even kill you off the spot along with that alien.", a strong voice came from behind the group.

Everyone turned around as they saw a young man, approximately the same age as Ryuu, with short blonde spiked hair (almost like Roxas from KH), with baby blue eyes with black slits in them. His skin was almost as pale as Grim's bones, and wore a white uniform shirt with a gray pair of slacks and black boots. A skull identical to Ryuu's belt buckle and the one on Zora's witch hat was imprinted on his shirt pocket. He had one piercing on his right ear, and was holding what looked like a charcoal black notebook in his left hand.

"What in blazes are _you_ doing here, Edmond?" Ryuu spat with venom. His eyes turned into slits as well, with his irises glowing a bright eerie green.

Gaz was surprised that Ryuu held such hatred towards this one guy standing right in front of them. 'Damn. Guess we have another member in our "special" club...'

Dante looked over with a scowl. "Ryuu, calm down. Edmond was just worried about Zora as much as you were. Edmond, what brings you here all of a sudden? Surely, you didn't leave the other guests unattended?"

Edmond opened his book with a blank expression on his face, then closed it again. "The other guests were too busy watching the NFL right now. Saints versus Colts, you know? So, they didn't notice anything going on as of late, not even you being gone from the meeting for so long."

Dante grimaced. This was going to be a problem, what with all the other underworld inhabitants lurking about in the meeting room without supervision. Dante had a so called meeting with the other big bad rulers of the underworld. Hell was divided into sections among the rulers, with Dante having the bigger piece.

Those rulers were Nergal, Grim (of course), Dante himself, Jack Skellington, and Him.

Dante and Grim merely exchanged glances at one another. Although Grim knew he had to leave back to the mortal world sooner or later, he had to attend this meeting, since it only occurs once a month.

Zelda waved a hand over to her husband and Grim. "You should both go over there now, before they all start making a disaster! I don't want Walter pushing himself as much as he is right now."

With a nod of understanding, the Reaper and Demon Lord vanished in the blink of an eye. Zelda motioned Edmond to come join them. He obliged, although he continued to glare at Ryuu, who was glaring back with equal amount of hatred.

Zora glanced over at the calendar, and was shocked to see the date. She finally noticed that she had been sleeping for three days straight! 'And my body isn't rejuvenated yet...? Damn...'

"Mom? Have I really been sleeping for this long? I mean, look! I missed school!"

Zelda giggled. 'She's so adorable when she gets mad, just like her father.'

"Yes, sweetheart, you have. Your body must have underwent some sort of change and thus, you need to rest."

Zora looked blankly with some confusion at her mother.

"This isn't another step in puberty, is it? Like another per-"

"Where the hell is Walter? Shouldn't he be back by now?" Gaz questioned aloud, not letting Zora continue her rant as to what her mother really meant.

"I'm right here..."

Everyone turned, only to have shocked looks on their faces. Walter was holding a brutally beaten and unconscious Tak in his arms.

"Tak! What happened? How did she..?" Dib was speechless, unable to fathom the damage that Tak took. 'Where did she go?', he thought with worry and... anger.

Edmond examined the female invader's body carefully. Dib clenched his fists as he took note of this.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm checking for vital signs, you pathetic human. She's alive.. but only just. Where did you find her, Walter?"

Walter looked among them grimly. "She was found in the black corridor. The vault, was also found... open and.. empty."

Zelda covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes growing wide.

Zim scoffed, not looking the least bit amused. "I'm guessing that's where this so called 'Ethereal Darkness' was locked up in?"

Walter shook his head. "You didn't tell them, did you Mistress?"

Everyone's eyes fell on Zelda, who was looking close to passing out. Walter appeared right behind her with a chair, letting her fall lightly on it.

"Let me explain then." Walter said calmly, removing his white gloves and placing them on the small table next to the bed.

"This so called 'Ethereal Darkness', was not locked in a vault. The 'vault' that I was talking about, was the one where Lucia was locked up in."

Ryuu and Edmond's eyes grew wide with horror and deep burning hatred, more hatred than they had for each other.

Zora shifted uncomfortably, holding on to Zim's hand tightly, who returned the squeeze with equal concern.

"Perhaps you do not remember this, young miss, but Lucia, was the same boy that tried to kill you years ago, when you and Ryuu went to play in that abandoned shelter. He is also the son of your father's enemy, Anderson."

Her eyes finally widened in sheer terror, the voice of that demon replaying in her head. "_Anderson.._"

The shadowy image of that boy again reappeared in her head, but his face still hiding in darkness, making it impossible to make out.

Zim's eyes glowed in rage, his other hand shaking violently. Gaz raised a brow, impressed at the giant 'doom cloud' that hung over their heads at the time.

"Then what about the 'Ethereal Darkness'? Where the hell is that thing being kept at, if not a vault?", the purple female goth questioned the butler.

Walter cleared his throat, in a dramatic way.

"The 'Ethereal Darkness' was sealed away in a book. A large black leather book, with silver writing on the spine. It's written in the ancient language of the demons, so no mortal can make it out."

Everyone fell silent. This made Walter raised a brow in confusion. Edmond stared hard at Ryuu, who was shifting his feet nervously on the carpet.

Zora fell silent as well, gathering some courage to finally say something.

"Um, Walter? We found that book back in the old abandoned room in my house in the mortal world, and um..."

Walters' face fell in shock, but remained calm in his tone of voice, "And..?"

Zora swallowed with difficulty, "It sorta disappeared into a black and red kind of smoke and I kinda... absorbed it."

A long, deadly silence filled the room. No one spoke for so long time, that is, until Edmond spoke out for what seemed to be everyone.

"We're fucked up."


	29. Chapter 29

**Oi! Long time no chat! I wonder if all of you had missed me..? Lol. Anyway, I prepared this chapter for you as a token of appreciation. I am also currently working on trying to make a sequel to this story, which will involve new characters that I developed and characters pertaining to even more crossovers. It's similar to Bleedman's PPGD, only with my own touch to it, obviously. But enough about that, enjoy the read!**

**In the Underdrome Meeting Hall:**

"It's going! It's going! It'sssss nnnot gonna happen." Nergal slumped in defeat as the Colts scored a touchdown, especially when it was the prime of the game for the Saints.

Jack whistled in a whirl of joy and victory. "Yes! Finally!"

Him, on the other hand, stared at the screen, quite neutral to the whole event. He refused to partake on such a petty game. Although his face lightened up when he saw the player no. 14 on the Colts side going into shock after realizing he forgot to take his meds for his condition.

"**Aaahhhh... the sweet sight of death. Such a beautiful sight, yesssss?**"

Jack frowned as the player was finally having difficulty breathing. However, with a wave of his long bony finger, the player was lucky to have not died.

It was Him's turn to frown, as his attention turned towards the pumpkin king. "Well, that's not nice. I was enjoying that."

Jack smirked. "Sorry, Him. Couldn't help myself."

Nergal got up and stretched as the giant plasma screen showed the player being carried off into an ambulance. He yawned as he sat back down, looking blankly on the sheet of paper in front of him. He drew a doodle of himself and Grim, with him chopping Grim's head off.

Him got up as He decided to stretch as well. His tall, red muscular form standing a good 7'2, was quite impressive. Him yawned as well, looking over towards the TV. The game was coming to an end, which pretty much ended the entertainment for the small group.

Jack reclined on his chair, looking down at the empty table. It was large and oval shaped, with an onyx tint to the color. He pulled out his pocket-watch, curious as to what time it finally was.

"Hmm. Dante is pretty late, isn't he? It's not like him to be this late. I wonder if his daughter is alright?"

Him scoffed, showing little concern for the Demon Lord's spawn. "As if she can die. Remember, his child is a half breed demon and part witch. She cannot die, nor age, but can age if she's willing to. The only way she can die is if she was slaughtered by either a stronger demon or a strong **holy being**."

Nergal came to, and agreed. "I'll have to agree. Him is absolutely correct. She is like us, pretty much... immortal. There is a very little chance that that girl could die on the spot. Probably just some kind of fever or something, but nothing major."

Jack nodded, but looked still somewhat concerned. To shake the feeling off, he changed the subject.

"So how's Junior doing, Nergal? Attending the last bit of high school, I presume?"

Nergal beamed with pride, knowing that Jack was right all too well.

"Yes, he is. My boy is going to be a fine ruler when he takes my place, and I'm sure he'll do just fine as well. Smart lad, he is."

Jack smiled, glad to hear that Nergal Jr. was top in shape and in a great direction for success. "What about you, Him? Have you any heirs yet?"

Him scowled at the Pumpkin King again. "No, I do not. Besides, what's the point of falling in love? It makes me sick. It's a weak emotion that dwindles you of all great and dark power! I rather adopt a random child and train it to be a heartless cretin."

Jack looked at him grimly, disappointed to see that Him hasn't changed much with His theories.

"Well, just you wait, Him. Someday, you might just end up falling in love with an unexpected person, develop strong feelings for that individual and that will become your top priority instead of power and hate. And should anything happen to that individual, you will end up suffering just as much."

Him couldn't take anymore and slammed his claws on the table top. "**Silence you blasted Pumpkin Punk! How dare you lecture me of such things! I shall NEVER fall in love, not with anyone, not even if they may be younger than me!**"

Nergal stood up, his eyes narrowing down on the red demon. "Sit down, Him. Control yourself. You don't want Dante walking in and seeing you like this!"

Him took His time to calm down. After what seemed like forever, He finally sat down in the chair behind Him. Nergal shook his head, sharing the same thought as the Pumpkin King at that very moment.

'What a fool.. Love is a wonderful feeling, yet He doesn't comprehend it so...'

Out of the blue, Dante and Grim appeared in the meeting hall, startling the very daylights out of the rest of the group.

Him was the only one who continued moping in silence, avoiding all eye contact from everyone.

"Well, it's about time! How is she?" Nergal asked in concern. Jack got up to shake hands with his friend and brother Grim.

"She's fine. Apparently, she finally woke up from her sleep. Although Grim suspects that she's a little... different somehow."

Grim looked over towards the Demon Lord. "She is, mon. She is a lot more different than ever, like as if her personality and essential being has been altered in someway..."

"Listen to the Reaper, Dante. He could be up to something..", Him replied with an evil menacing smirk.

Dante overlooked it and continued to follow Grim from what he was trying to get at.

All of a sudden, the phone rang from across the room. Dante swiftly grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello? Yes, Walter, I'm in the meeting hall. What is it now?"

Everyone elses attention fell on Dante, as his face fell with a mix of rage and worry. "MY DAUGHTER DID WHAT?"

Everyone at that moment flinched, immediately thinking of the worst possible scenarios possible that Zora could have done.

Another silence fell among them as Dantes' face fell in sheer horror. That when everyone, even Him, began to worry slightly.

"HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN, WALTER? THE VAULT IS EMPTY-!"

More silence filled the room, with anxiety filling every inch of it as well.

As Walter seemingly finished his explanation over the phone making things far worse. Dante was quiet as he said nothing for a long while. Walter then bid him adieu and hung up the phone.

Dante then slammed the phone so hard that it almost broke to bits.

Grim raised a brow nervously. Before he could ask what happened, Dante replied with an angry tone, like as if he read what Grim was about to say before he said it.

"Lucia has escaped from the vault. The 'Ethereal Darkness', if you're wondering Grim, was the entity that explains my daughters' reactions. She absorbed it completely."

Silence fell among them once more.

Grim's jaw fell lamely on the floor with a thud. Jack's eye sockets looked like they grew twice as big.

Nergal was sure that his insides were screaming bloody murder. Him looked like he was going to bust a gut, and not from laughter.

Suddenly, as Grim picked up his jaw, Him roared in rage. Nergal growled in anger and disapproval. Jack was speechless.

"Lucia has broken out and is running loose? That... is not good." The Pumpkin King said plainly as Him broke His chair with His claws, with Nergal trying to hold Him back and calm Him down.

Grim held his forehead in worry, more concerned about Zora's case than he is with that of Lucia's escapade. 'Poor girl. This is just the beginning of her troubles.' Grim thought sadly, knowing that Dante was thinking the very same thing.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello everyone! It seems I have been busy doing nothing but college work, as of late. Yep, plain old college papers, exams, research, and applications (most of them done early, btw. ;D) Anyhow, I want you to all enjoy this fabulous chapter I have wrote here, as an apology for leaving you all without more entertainment from moi. I own nothing except this wonderful thing called my imagination. :D **

Zora felt her head pound, knowing that she MUST be seeing things as the room seems to be spinning in circles before her. Her mother sat in the black wicker chair next to the bed, holding on to her daughters' hand.

Zim, on the other hand, sat next to her, not leaving her side nor her pain stricken state. Gaz stood on the wall adjacent to the bed, playing her Game Slave 3000. Apparently, she was too entertained by the blasting of zombie pigs on the 27th level, that she hardly noticed Walter floating through the open bedroom door with a tray of refreshments.

"Oh, thank you, Walter. So kind of you.", said Zelda, as she took her mug of hot coffee.

Dib nodded and took a glass of pink lemonade that- to his distaste- had pink flowers painted on.

Ryuu snickered as he looked on to Dib's glass.

"Well, Dib, I always knew there was something funny about your preferences, but I never imagined you were such a sugar plum." Both Zim and Gaz couldn't help but stifle a giggle from the frilly comment.

Dib shot a glare at Ryuu before continuing to drink his pink refreshment. Edmond took an ancient and decrepit flask that held what seem to be a steaming liquid, but it wasn't hot. A skull was engraved on the front of the flask.

Zim passed on having anything to drink, while Gaz took a soda, as always. Ryuu took a nice porcelain cup of lukewarm green tea and sipped before receiving a nasty comment from Dib.

"Well, it seems I'm not the only 'cute' one here with a girly cup, am I?" Ryuu simply raised a brow lamely and took another sip before replying cooly, "For your information, Dib, this is fine china, exported from London and is made of the finest material. Unlike yours, which looks like a three year old painted from scratch with watercolors. Of course, it suits you very well, you twinkle pixie."

Gaz giggled until she was in stitches. 'This guy isn't half bad. He is funny...', she thought to herself.

Suddenly, the room was interrupted by a loud groan. Everyone looked over on the far side of the bed to see Tak stirring from her unconscious state. Dib, of course, was the first to zoom over to her aid.

"Tak! Are you okay? What happened?" Tak blinked a few times before adjusting her vision. As Dib came into view, she jumped.

"Ugh! What the hell, kid? Get outta my face before I rip you a new one!", she seethed through her teeth. Dib backed off a few feet, but his concern remained.

"Where the hell am I? This isn't the black hallway I was in. What the hell? And just where is that blasted Ethereal Darkness at?"

Everyone looked point blank at her, then at Zora. Tak took a good five minutes until she got the memo. "Wait. It's in _her_? _She_ has the Ethereal Darkness?" Tak slapped her hand on her forehead before collapsing on the bed once more.

Edmond looked over to where Zora was. She finished drinking an elixir that Walter gave to her not long back when he was serving drinks. It seemed that whatever Walter gave her, restored most of her energy, as well as her common sense.

"Zora," he began, making everyone, even Tak, shift uncomfortably, "What exactly happened to you down there while Lord Dante was fighting off Zim? How in the world did this come to be?"

Zora placed the empty elixir bottle on the night table next to her, following by twiddling her fingers. "Um, well, I opened a spell book. At least, I think it was. It had silver writing on the spine, but I couldn't make it out.."

"Yes, the same book that was locked up the that old bedroom in your house, if I'm not mistaken. The house in the human realm.", Walter added, his voice raspy.

"Yeah, that one. But it's kinda funny..", she trailed off, unfortunately caught by Edmond.

"What is 'kinda funny', Zora? Pray tell." Zora then grabbed her bed sheets and shifted around uncomfortably. "I was able to read what the spine on the book said after the smoke got absorbed into me.."

A dreadful silence filled the room, making it more unbearable to endure. Her mother gently squeezed her hand, looking at her daughter with great worry.

"Honey, there was no way that even I could read that. Not even your father, even if he is the Demon Lord. Are you sure you're just tired?"

"Mom, I'm serious! It read something like.. 'Demonica Necrosis Exmortis', I think?"

A loud shatter of glass grabbed everyone's attention, as Edmond dropped his flask, which was already empty. His eyes were wide and filled with heavy horror. Walter looked very much the same as Edmond as well, with pity welling in his own eyes.

Ryuu stared at Zora, looking like he just saw a newborn puppy get run over by a tractor. Zim didn't like where this was going, and turned to Zelda to ask what that was. Zelda closed her eyes slowly, taking in a deep, sharp breath before exhaling.

'This can't be happening..', she thought, as though this was all a nasty nightmare to awaken from. But it wasn't. This was reality.

Walter removed his eyepiece and rubbed his eyes before coming to a harsh and rather quick conclusion.

"Lord Dante must not know of this. This must remain in this room, am I clear?"

Everyone looked at him in shock, even Zelda. Edmond, with his book of death in his arm, glared at Walter.

"Are you crazy, Walter? Do you know what this means? Do you know what that book _is_?"

Walter remained firm, replying calmly, "Yes, Edmond. I am fully aware of the circumstances of the situation. This, however, cannot be told to Lord Dante, not even the slightest. He may be the father and ruler of all of Hell, but this certainly cannot be gone and told, am I clear?"

Edmond remained steady, not able to believe what he just heard. Tak just looked at them in an annoyed and confused manner, and so did Zim.

Zim finally piped up, aggravation getting the best of him. "Well? What is the meaning of all this? Wasn't this book made clear to us all that it was nothing but trouble? I don't see how this is a danger to us all."

Zelda got up and hugged her daughter before turning to Zim. "Zim, dear. This book was locked away for a reason. I couldn't read it, because it's language was old and unused, much like the ancient Latin language in the human realm. But since my daughter was able to decode it after that – thing- was absorbed into her, well.."

"I assume it's like some 'end of the world' schtick, then?", Gaz blurted, putting her game away after losing on level thirty six (she works fast).

"Somewhat, but not exactly.", Walter replied, a grim look shadowing his countenance. He placed his eyepiece back on, as his see through body floated closer to Zora's bed.

"What do you mean, not exactly, Walter?" Dib inquired, becoming curious and yet, excited.

"What I mean is, that this book was locked away back in the early fourteenth century, not long after the

Crusades. After the search for the Holy Grail came to a close, never able to retrieve it, the crusaders

found this book. It was locked away and found years after their search in an abandoned wasteland, in an abbey in northwestern Italy, if I am correct."

"What does this history have to do with this book and the smoke that possessed Zora?", Zim questioned, getting impatient.

Walter shifted his eyepiece uneasily. "This book was long created back when they first established the first... _un_holy church, if I may say so. This was established way long before Lord Dante's time."

Dib started to sweat a little, feeling anticipation. Gaz shifted slightly, making herself well known as to how uncomfortable she is getting about all this.

"Recollections of various voodoo and black magic have been conjured and recorded into that book, including the red writing in that book, which of course, was certainly written in blood. _Human_ blood.", interjected Edmond. Zim's face finally fell in sheer terror.

"And that human was..?"

Walter sighed. "No one knows to this day, really. Some rumors were said that it was the blood of a young maiden with holy abilities. But alas, it couldn't be so...there was no way a girl like her could have been able... not after that atrocity..."

At last, it was Zora's turn to raise her brow. "How come, Walter? What do you mean?"

Walter looked over to her in a sad way. "Because that girl, was a victim of a massacre that took hold for the sake of sealing one of the many gates of the underworld."

"What? What do you mean?" Zora started to sweat a storm like no tomorrow. Was it getting hot in here?

"Here. This is a picture of the young lady whose blood was apparently in that book. The same girl who fell victim to the whole disaster."

Walter discarded an old photo of a beautiful young girl with long black hair and a seemingly black dress with a white apron. Her facial features, however, shocked everyone the most.

She looked like an identical twin of Zora.


	31. Chapter 31

**More, more, more! I had to read my own story just to actually get an idea of what you guys keep meaning by more. Lol. XD It has been a while since I wrote any chapters, but here's another! Oh, the joy and manifestation! We're going back to the meeting hall again for a tad bit. Can't leave you all with that cliffhanger!**

It wasn't long until the meeting hall of Hell calmed down. Him remained transfixed in his chair, unwilling to speak a word to Dante or to anyone for that matter.

Seeing as how Lucia broke out of the damn cell wasn't bad enough, things couldn't get any worse.

… But noo. Things HAD to get worse.

The 'Ethereal Darkness' is now loose and in the body of a young teenage halfbreed. No one, not even Him was given the details as to what the 'Ethereal Darkness' really was, but it was thought of as little importance to speak about.

Until now.

Dante had one arm propped up on the black marble table while his other was holding his head. Oh woe, was it him. To have his one and only child possessed by some darker and foul, putrid entity that was meant to be locked away for over a dozen centuries. A millenia could pass by, and it still wouldn't make much of a difference.

Grim scratched a boney finger on his lower jaw, trying to sum up the whole mess.

Jack tried the same, casting side glances over at Nergal, who was exhausted after trying to calm Him down. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop Him from breaking at least twenty chairs, which each of them were constantly replaced by one after another with magic.

"How could this have happened? Surely, you and your wife made sure that book was locked away, never to be found by anyone, not even your child!"

Dante glanced over at Grim, weary and stressed from the news. "Grim, if I knew, none of us would be in this stressful ordeal. How is right. I know Zel expected Zora to find it one day, just never imagined that it would be this soon, nor this huge of a disaster."

Grim nodded, trying to understand what his friend was going through.

"Anything you can think of, Jack?" Grim looked at the Pumpkin King, who was lost for words.

"Sorry Grim. This is all beyond me. We don't even know much about this book, let alone what it possessed from the get go."

Him continued to seethe, but said nothing. His arms were crossed, making His frustration and anger clear towards the whole group.

"There has to be some way to fix all this. Anything!", Dante cried out in despair. Nergal flinched slightly. He couldn't imagine what it would be like, having his own kid possessed by some nasty parasitic entity that's just screaming for some trouble and macabre.

But then again, he is a parasitic entity himself.

Moments passed by like weeks, until Him got up and slammed His claws on the black polished marble, making small cracks appear.

"I think it's best if I leave now. This is pathetic.", He stated simply, not wishing to last another second longer.

Dante rose in equal rage. "And where do you think you're going?"

Him kicked the large double doors open. "To my dominion. I don't need to be stuck in such a _low class_ territory held for sissy demons."

Dante snapped back hastily, "What is that supposed to mean, Him? My daughter's life could be at risk, and all you care about is going home? This an outrage!"

Him growled, not looking back at the Demon Lord. "**I don't need this troublesome drama. There is plenty of havoc waiting for me back in the confines of my home, and I would hate to leave them undone and abandoned.**"

With that said, Him left without another word.

Dante couldn't believe it. One of his allies bailed on him in a moment of grief and distress. 'Damn that Him. Damn Him and His accursed pride. One day, His pride will get the best of Him, with karma kicking His ass...'

Nergal couldn't help but choke out a laugh. Dante turned his head to him.

"Something funny, Nergal?"

Nergal shook his head. "No, my dear friend. In fact, I feel sorry for the old fool."

Everyone else looked with confusion at Nergal, not seeing his point.

"Look at it this way: yes, there's the issue with your daughter. It worries us all, and I'm sure, so some extent, that Him is worried as well. Remember, He hates expressing Himself among others. But put it this way, you have your family. Something Him doesn't have, and something He fears on having."

Dante raises a brow, trying to follow what Nergal's point was.

"You have us backing you up with this problem, Dante. Somehow, we'll find the solution and cure your child of this dilemma. You just need to keep your hopes up. After all, your her father. You must stay strong!"

Dante stood there, dumbfounded. After a few moments, he chuckled and smiled.

"Thank you, Nergal. As well as you, Grim and Jack."

Grim smirked, while Jack waved a hand smiling.

Suddenly, a loud ringing was head in the room. It made the sound of the theme from the movie 'Psycho', which implied that it was a cell phone.

Grim shifted his boney hand trough his pocket, pulling out his 'skull' phone. He flipped it open, only to hear an angry feminine voice holler from the other end.

"GRIM! WHERE ARE YOU? YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULD TAKE US TO THE BEACH TODAY! NOW HURRY UP! BILLY IS PUTTING CHICKEN EGGS IN HIS UNDERWEAR AGAIN."

The room held an awkward silence as a boy's laugh was heard from the other side as well, followed by crashing and the sound of glass breaking.

Grim quickly snapped his 'skull' phone closed and placed it back in his robe pocket. "I better get going, mon. The mistress is just _dying_ to have me get there."

Nergal smirked. "Why, Grim! I never knew you were a _slave_ of _that_ sort to an adolescent. Goodness me!", he emphasized sarcastically.

Grim opened up a vortex, and before closing it behind him, retorted back, "Shut up, you sicko." With that he vanished.

"Well, now that dear old Grim is gone, I better get going as well. Can't have the wife waiting long for that cold turkey." Nergal bid adieu to both Jack and Dante as he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a veil of darkness.

Jack also had to part ways, but gave the Demon Lord something before he took his leave.

"Here. Use this."

Dante looked down in his hand, to see a vile filled with a purple substance.

"What is this for, Jack?"

Jack smiled. "In case your daughter starts acting up again, make her drink this. This should reduce the effects for some time. Just be sure to bring her to Halloween Town afterward when you do. I'll see if Sally and I can get the doctor to fix up anything else for her."

Dante smiled, feeling relief. "Thank you, Jack."

With that, Jack was off. Dante stood alone in the room, his gaze transfixed on the vile in his hand. He smiled at the words that Nergal said earlier.

"There will be a way. I'm sure of it."


	32. Chapter 32

**Another day, well... it's just another day. Lol. Hey, I got a new chapter here for you guys! I hope I can get some reviews again. It would be nice. Lol. Not trying to be picky.. ^_^ Anyways, I give to you... chapter 32 of 'A Wicked Invasion'! I won nothing except the characters that are magical and live in hell. ;)**

**Five days later**

Zora remains in her bed in her old room in the underworld. Her friends made arrangements to be 'away' and stay in the underworld with her until she was well again.

"Hey, Gaz?"

"Yeah, whats up?" Gaz was busy chewing on some gum while playing the new installment of Game Slave: Outbreak, which luckily she received in the mail that very day after the whole portrait mess started.

"Have you seen Zim or Dib anywhere lately? I haven't seen them since this morning."

Gaz scoffed, chewing away on her sticky sweet goodness. "I dunno. I heard from that idiot brother of mine that they were both going to _explore_ some of the underworld caverns. Hey, I have a question for you now."

Zora looked at her friend with a questioning look. "What would that be?"

"Did your dad, Walter, or your mom know where this 'Lucia' went? I mean, he is a _threat_, right?"

Zora placed her chin on her hand's palm, pondering. She sighed in defeat.

"Nope. From what Walter told my mom and from what she told me, was they searched everywhere. They sent guards all over the place to search for him, but never found a trace. It's like as if he turned into smoke!"

"Hmm." Gaz wasn't convinced. She knew better. 'Maybe so, but I have a hunch they're hiding the info from Zora. I wouldn't blame them though. She went through _a lot_.'

The silence was soon broken as they heard a loud knocking on the door. Gaz waved over to Gir, signaling him to go open the door, being as it was that she was too busy playing her Game Slave.

Gir was more than happy to comply, scampering off the grab the big fancy knob. He jumped and took a hold, twisting for it to open, and it did.

"Hello, Zora. Gaz." Edmond entered the room, looking down at his feet, noticing Gir for the first time.

"and.. who's this?"

Zora giggled, forgetting that Edmond wasn't familiar with Gir yet, even after five days of resting in Hell.

"Edmond, this is Gir. He is Zims' pet robot. He's just wearing the green dog suit as a disguise."

Edmond continued to stare at the small, green dog, who was busy chasing his tail, only to stop and attempt to take a leak on his shoes.

"Agh! Not there!" Edmond jumped away from Gir and quickly picked him up. Gir smiled and asked for a cookie, which left Edmond more dumbfounded than angry.

"Now that's not nice." Gaz stated without looking, "He knows you're the only toilet in the room for him to use, so don't blame him."

Edmond scowled at her, seeing that her attitude towards him hasn't changed one bit over the last couple of days.

During the last few days, Gaz and Edmond were on thin terms with each other. One would try to sprinkle devil snappers on the others pizza, and in exchange, the victimized would pour a cup of Tabasco into the accused ones' flask of their preferred drink.

Yep, it was mayhem. It wasn't that long ago that Gaz wrote 'GLOMP THIS' with a target sign on the back of Edmond's shirt early that morning with an Expo marker. The best part: it was a permanent one.

Edmond still didn't took notice of it, or at least it seemed so.

It proved so that he didn't when he turned around to close the door behind him, ending up with Gir jumping him with a loud squeal.

"HUG THE EMO BOY! I LOVE YOU EDUARDO!", Gir screeched, giggling madly as Edmond struggled to get him off.

"What the hell? I'm not emo! And my name's not Eduardo! It's Edmond!" Finally after ten minutes of wrestling poor Gir (more like with his shirt), he yanked him off his shirt and handed him over to Zora.

Gaz was in stitches, unable to hold in her laughter. Edmond simply threw a death glare over at the purple haired goth. Gaz took note of this, and stopped in her moment of joy.

"What? It was funny... _Eduardo._"

Edmond's scowl grew bigger by the second. Then, the real fight began.

"Bitch.", he spat.

"Asswipe.", she replied coldly.

"Harlot."

"Fagot."

"Skank."

"Prick."

Edmond struggled to find another name to use, until she threw another name at him. A very unnecessaryone.

"You're a scrawny lemon sprinkle that drinks from an overaged bottle and carry a little diary like a seven year old school girl."

A long, dreadful silence filled the room. No one spoke... until Edmond lunged towards her.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME GAZ!"

Gaz rolled on the floor, avoiding him. She shot up from the ground, continuing her taunts.

"What's the matter? Did I get poor little Ed angry? That's right, I'll call you Ed from now on."

The pale blonde boy gritted his teeth as he grabbed a vase and threw it at her, missing only by a few inches.

"What's wrong, Gazzy? Are you afraid? Are you chicken?", he mocked her, seeing if he can rile her up.

It worked. Again.

"Chicken? I'll show you chicken! PREPARE TO FRY!"

Gaz grabbed a glass ornamental sphere and threw it towards Edmond. He dodged it before it could shatter into his face.

Zora grabbed a pillow and hid behind it, with Gir next to her. Gir, on the other hand, was too busy humming while playing with his feet.

"Dammit, woman! You could have killed me!" He screamed.

"That was the whole point, you moron!" She yelled back, fuming just as much.

Edmond's hand felt around from behind him, hoping to grab something. He suddenly felt a bunch of beads or something of the sort and grabbed a handful. Turns out they were Skittles.

"TASTE THE RAINBOW!" He threw them, all the pieces flying in different directions towards the young female goth.

Gaz grabbed a photo frame and used it as a shield. The person in the portrait screamed and ran away, as the small pellets smashed into the glass, breaking it.

While guarding herself, she groped around with her hand and found something similar to what Edmond threw at her. They were M&M's.

Then, as he had his guard down for the moment, she took advantage and attacked.

"I'M NOT AFRAID!" All the small colored covered chocolates went flying at high speed.

Bulls eye. One piece hit in in the eye, blinding him.

She took the chance and tackled him, delivering blows of pain at his chest and stomach region.

Edmond grabbed her fists in attempts to restrain her from making further damage (although he hardly had a scratch on him).

He suddenly pushed her off of him, as he got up and regained composure.

Gaz rose as well, huffing and puffing. "Well? Is that all you got, princess?", she spat, venom clear in her voice.

Edmond smirked, grabbing his notebook out of his pocket. That's when Zora's eyes widened with shock.

"No, Edmond! Don't! She know she doesn't mean it!"

Gaz looked over at Zora with a bewildered and confused glance. Zora quickly explained to Gaz.

"His death book! He can kill anyone in an instant by either reciting spells or writing them in his book!"

Gaz's face dropped. "Oh, shit."

Just as the book began to glow, Edmond chuckled.

"Now are you going to continue? Play time's over, Gazzy."

But before anything was recited, a hand grabbed him firmly on the shoulder. Hard.

His head spun about, only to pale more as he saw that it was Dante.

'Double shit.', he thought.

"Well, I'd hate to break this up, seeing that it was the most entertaining fight I've seen all week. But, I can't let you kill anyone right now, Edmond. Why don't you save your power for when we find Lucia, hmm?"

Growling in defeat, Edmond closed and pocketed his book away into his pocket.

Dante looked up at Gaz. "I'm surprised. For a human, I must say, you have guts to brawl with a demon. Especially a high ranked one such as Edmond."

Gaz shuffled her feet, her fists lowered. "Hmph. If you're so mighty, then teach him some manners, why don't ya? He's going to need them if he's going to wear a dress and a tiara."

Dante chuckled, while Edmond fumed even more. Dante then whispered something into the young demon's ear. Edmond gave him a shocked look of disbelief.

"That's not fair! You're supposed to back me up!"

Dante smirked. "Hey, I'm not supposed to be nice or be on anyone's side in particular, especially in this case scenario. Let's face it, she has you beat."

As Dante turned around to leave, he added, "I'm the king of Hell. And from what I saw, Gaz here is more stronger and bold. You need more training."

Edmond flushed furiously, before admitting defeat. "Yes, sir."

With that, Dante left, a smirk left on his face. As soon as he was out of earshot, he laughed and said to himself, "Damn kids. Such rebels nowadays."

Back in the bedroom, Edmond sat down in the wicker chair next to Zora's bed. He never felt so humiliated. Gaz simply sat on the bed and sighed.

"Well, back to the drawing board. Where the hell are the two idiots, anyways?"

Edmond scoffed. "Don't you mean three?"

Gaz turned around to face him. "You're here with us, your majesty, so I don't see your point there."

Zora couldn't help but giggle.

"Not me, you wretch. I'm talking about Ryuu. Apparently, he left with your brother and that no good alien."

Gaz threw herself back on the bed, exhausted.

"In that case, your guess is as good as mine."


	33. Chapter 33

**Another chapter, finally. Finished with my darn finals, thank heavens. Now, on with the show! Reviews, por favor? **

"ACHOO!"

Dib sniffed as he felt his nose run like a hose. It seemed that the further the boys went into the tunnel, the colder it got, and the colder it got, the more Dib felt like a broken leak. Sniffing like no tomorrow.

"Silence, Dib-stink! We are in the middle of exploring these blasted tunnels, and you can't seem to keep your earth filled mouth shut!", Zim hissed. It was the twenty third time in a row that Dib sneezed, making Zim more aggravated.

"Dib, you're not sensitive to the Underworld caverns, are you? Only weak willed humans tend to react this way when they are down here."

Dib shot a bloody glare at both inhuman beings. "Stow it, man! I'm not sensitive, and I'm certainly not weak willed!"

Zim continued to examine the walls and candles of the corridor. They were in the black corridor, where Lucia was held locked up, until a few days ago.

"Lucia could be anywhere, for all we know. Hell, I doubt he's even down here anymore. He could be back in the surface world, plotting revenge against all of us." Ryuu grimaced. He hated the thought of Lucia regaining power and forming a new Catholic army.

Dib slouched against the wall, feeling his energy depleting from his body. "Man, I'm exhausted."

Zim looked over and raised a brow.

"Exhausted already? We've only been down here for half hour, Dib-stink. You must be weak willed, indeed."

Dib shot a nasty death glare at him. "Don't start with me, Zim. Remember, you're not human, and neither is Ryuu. Therefore, I can die down here easily if I'm not careful."

Ryuu stopped walking down any further. "He's right. Any more down this corridor, and his soul may as well be doomed. He could become one of the Tormented."

"What do you mean by the Tormented, Ryuu-demon?" Zim questioned, getting interested on the current subject.

Dib grew curious as well, but was far too drained to show any real interest. 'Damn, this Underworld atmosphere is taking me out quick.'

Ryuu sat on the floor, seeing that if they went any further, it could spell the end for Dib.

"Well, to put it simply, souls that are banished from purgatory and into Hell are known as the Souls of the Damned. Souls that are lost here by their own grief or suffering are known as the Tormented. They are the souls that are bound in the green candle corridor. They are all locked up in either rooms, or if they aren't as dangerous, then just in cells."

Zim thought of it for the moment, seeing that Dib could ever become a soul like that is beyond him. Besides, he thought of Dib to be too stupid to even become such a creature.

Dib, on the other hand, grew uncomfortable. 'There's no way in Hell that I'm going to turn into some ghostly freak like Walter!'

Zim straightened himself up, shaking the thought out of his mind. "Well, I guess it's pointless to continue our journey any further. As far as I'm concerned, I don't want Dib-stink's little sister to tear me to shreds if she finds that he's a ghoul."

"I concur. Let's quit for today. It's most likely that Lucia has got out of this wretched place anyways, given the time interval from a few days ago until now." Ryuu sighed, getting up and heading towards Dib to help him up.

"You idiots really think he's actually gone?", a feminine voice snapped.

The boys turned their heads over to see none other than Tak standing right behind them.

Zim scowled at this. "Just what do you think you're doing here, woman? This is a dangerous mission for men!"

Tak shot a revolting look towards Zim, not giving a damn about it being a mission for the boys or not.

Ryuu lifted Dib up, his weight was extremely light, thanks to the draining power of the Underworld tunnels. "What do you mean, Tak? Are you saying he is still here, wandering about?"

Tak nodded. "Precisely. He is indeed still in this particular tunnel."

Zim didn't buy it. He smelled something funny, and it wasn't Dib either.

"How are you sure? How do we know you're not siding with him?", his voice projecting every ounce of suspicion in each syllable.

It was now Tak's turn to grimace. She hated to be held under suspicion, especially since she hasn't given a full report to the Tallest on her progress yet.

"If you don't believe me, fine. But when I ditched you pathetic bunch, I found him in the room and was injured by him. Indeed, it was foolish of me to let him loose, but I don't believe that I'm dumb enough to let myself get my ass kicked by someone who I would team up with, would I?"

The ex-invader was stumped. She had a good point there. Tak doesn't take crap from no one, and she certainly wouldn't let someone beat her to a pulp, even if they tried.

"So, does this mean you're not helping him?", Zim questioned in uncertainty.

"No. I am not. I am here on my own accord. But since my mission is a failure, I highly doubt the Tallest will show any mercy on my part. And what's wrong with him?"

They looked over to Dib, who looked like he could use a regurgitation sack.

Ryuu hit him hard on the back. "Hey, hey! Don't even think about it! We're leaving right out of here. I don't think Dib can hold on to his gut much longer. The tunnel's power has a strong influence on him."

Just as Ryuu took a few steps towards the end of the tunnel in which they came from, he felt a strong presence from behind.

"Hey, Zim.", he said.

"Hm? What is it?", Zim replied.

"You felt that? That presence?"

"Yes. I did. It's coming from right behind us."

Tak spoke low to the point that only she and the boys can hear, "That's him. That's Lucia. The guy you're talking about."

Ryuu nodded. "In which case, Tak was correct the whole time. Zim, I need you and Tak to stay here and hold him off while I get Dib to the infirmary and return back with help."

"Alright. You better hurry back."

"You can bet your ass I will. Tak, you take the lead on this fight. It seems you have more experience for what we are dealing with."

"Affirmative, but don't think I'm on your side.", she growled.

"Trust me. I don't believe it for a second." With that said and done, Ryuu rushed off with Dib, opening a portal and immediately closing it after he jumped in it.

Tak and Zim both turned around, their enemy's footsteps loud and clear in the vast darkness.

"So, are you ready for this one, ex-invader? Don't hold anything back.", Tak said relentlessly.

Zim scoffed. His trademark grin was smeared all over his countenance. "Foolish Tak. I was born ready. You don't hold anything back either."

Out of the darkness, the flames grew and violent, revealing the figure before them.

A human male, with dirty blonde hair, long from the years of imprisonment and piercing ice blue eyes, emerged. He wore black pants and a black jacket, with a bandana wrapped around his forehead. Black boots embraced his feet, with a large silver cross hanging from his neck. A large scar is visible from the bridge of his nose and down his left cheek.

"Well, I'm surprised to see that I haven't run into any real trouble yet.", he said dryly.

Zim and Tak glared at the figure, unable to stand the sight of him alone.

Lucia's eyes wandered over to Tak, a smirk forming on his lips. "Oh, it's you again. Nice to see that you recovered from last time we met. I see you have a friend tagging along this time."

Tak remained calm. She was not going to lose herself. Not now, at least.

Zim, on the other hand, was ready to headbutt into action. The only thing that was holding him back was the fact that Tak hadn't gave any instructions as to where to attack him.

"Now then," Lucia commenced, wielding two long knives that slowly emerged from the palms of his hands, "Let's not dawdle and waste any more time shall we? I, for one, would like to get out of here, and you are nothing but obstacles in my path."

"Zim! Get ready!", cried Tak, as she placed electrode gauntlets on each of her hands.

"Right!" Zim's pack was ready, as he pulled out his electrifying bo-staff.

'So long as we kill this creep and keep him from hurting Zora, nothing else matters!', Zim thought fiercely, going head on with Tak against their current harbinger of doom.


End file.
